Crimson at Dusk:The Guardians of The Cramoisi
by Klaiborne Lorenzo
Summary: In this world of war with machines and Rogues, Sonic finds a girl he sees in her dreams, and starts to like her. But what happens when he learns that she is a Cramoisi Vampire who are one of the worlds dangerous of people?
1. Prolouge: Cramoisi and Dusk Raiders

BEHOLD! This is my third story. Now if you all read my other stories Radiant Darkness: Rise of the Crimson Claw, OR Radiant Darkness II Spawn of Evil. Then this shouldn't be TOO hard to follow. Also this is totally different from the Radiant Darkness Saga. The Characters are the same, and there may be some new ones, but it has no relation from RD. Now I hope you enjoy reading this story as I did writing it.

All SEGA Characters are not mine nether are some of the OC. But everyone else is mine!

Now on behalf of the story and myself please enjoy! NO FLAMEING but Please Review

* * *

_Sonic Pov_

"_As far back as I can remember, I have been having these dreams of the same girl. Almost every night I would dream about her, seeing her long pink hair and sparkling purple eyes. She was a hedgehog like me, and she looks as if she had bat like wings on her back. The wings and eyes looked so dark and mysterious, but at the same time it felt so soothing to look at them. Even though I don't know her I can't get her out of my head. I feel like I can't live without her, and I don't yet know her. What does this all mean? Why do have feelings for someone I've never met? _

_Darcy's Pov_

_If there is truly any evil in the world it lies in the hearts of both Human and mobian. In this world there are different kinds of Races. Since the beginning of time, Humans and Mobians live in peace together. Both are good or evil, dark and light. However, there is on race that stands in the border line of light and dark. They are the Cramoisi, a race of people from an ancient time. They are a peace loving race that feasts on the evil in humans and mobians alike. They are in the boundary line of light and dark, but dwell in the dark. The Cobalt shroud an organization of hunters, despise the Cramoisi and will do whatever it takes to wipe them of the face of the earth. Many Cramoisi have fallen at the hands of the Shroud. The loss of the Cramoisi Children is tragic, but today is the day of rejoice, for the guardians of the Radiant Dark shall rise and stand up against the black hearted evil; the Cobalt Shroud. _

_Normal Pov:_

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Prologue: Cramoisi and Dusk Raiders_**

**_Her journey begins _**

In a forest, in a hidden dimension there was a large castle. In this castle lives the race known as the Cramoisi. The Cramoisi was a race of vampires who had two medium sized wings on their back, violet eyes with glowing irises and black slit pupils (like snakes eyes), and a red marks on their foreheads. A beautiful young lady stood on a balcony. She was a pink hedgehog with a small purple dress with black pants, shoes and two pink wings on her back, who was looking at the orange and purple sky. It was always sundown in this land. It would turn night occasionally, so they can feel the moon shine down on them. This was the year that she became an adult. As an adult Cramoisi that would mean she would have to go the world of mortals and find a lover.

"Little sister" A blonde haired human with a black coat and pants came up from behind her He too also had wings on his back and the same eyes as she did. She and the human, though both different races, were like brother and sister.

"Yes Daniel?" she asked.

"Mother wishes to see you"

"OK!"

The two of them walked through the castles halls right into the throne room where they saw a woman sitting on the throne. She was a purple bat with a beautiful violet dress, and long black hair. The woman smiles at the girl as she bowed down in front of her in respect. "Amy, my dear child, the time has come for you to look for a mate." She said as she got up and walked down the steps to her. "Whoever you find worthy, that person will become your guardian"

"Now that you are an adult, it is time for you to find someone to be with, do you know what that means?"

"You must go to the world of mortals" Daniel said

"Yes mother" said Amy Looking up to face the bat "but do I really have to go? Mortals are so strange, and are nothing like us. Some smell funny and they don't even live as long as we do. At least that's what some of my older sisters told me"

"Oh my dear child, it is because they are strange that makes them suitable for you to be with. When you find one that person shall become a your guardian and soon may become a Cramoisi, if he wishes to be one. Now as you go into this world you will find your brothers and sisters. They are hiding in secret but you will know who they are. You can see if they have the **marquee de la Cramoisi. ** The bat then revealed a glowing mark on her arm. It was a mark was a purple spiraling claw. Amy then looked at the mark on her arm. "Remember, this is the mark of our family. They will help you in the world of the mortals, Daniel shall escort you. Now go my child."

"Yes mother" Amy got up and walked out of the room with Daniel. "With the shroud hunting us down, we will need help from our friends. Be careful my children."

Amy and Daniel walk across the halls of the castle. Amy looked a little nervous as she was walking. She had never been to the world of mortals and has always been scared to go there. She was one of the few who would not want to go to the mortal world, but Darcy the Queen of the Darkdwellers and queen of this realm believes that she is more than ready. When they reached the end of the hall, there was a door at the end. Daniel opened the door which reviled a large gate with a purple portal in the middle. Daniel reached in his pocket and got out a red stone, and handed it to Amy. Amy looked at it with curiosity. "That stone will protect you from the sun." Daniel explained. "Keep it with you at all cost. The sun is our poison, so don't lose it."

"Yes big Brother. Hey have you ever gone to the mortal world?""

"Once or twice. It's not bad the people act strange, but it's not as bad as you might think."

"I'm still scared. What should I do?"

"You will arrive at a city called station square look for our brothers and sisters they will give you a place to live and everything you need. Don't worry Amy you'll be fine just remember what Mother said."

"No black heart stands a chance against the Radiant Dark"

""Right"

"But, can't you go with me? I'd feel better if you came along"

"Don't worry I'll be there to check on you when I get the chance." Daniel looks at Amy and puts crosses his arms putting his hands on his shoulders. While bowing his head (kind of how a bat looks like when it's hanging on the ceiling) "When evil sleeps within the shadows of light"

Amy does the same bowing her head and closing her eyes. ""It cowers at the sight of Crimson's gleam"

"And shall be devoured by the radiant Darkness"

"We are neither light nor dark"

"We dwell in between"

"That is the law of the Cramoisi" They both finished. Daniel gave Amy a hug and sent her away in to the portal. The portal turns on showing a bright purple glow. She took a deep breath and slowly stepped into the portal.

"_Good Luck…. Amy"_

**_((((Cold war)))))_******

Outside the cold city of Blue Ridge zone there was a robot army marching in the direction of the city. There stood one human leading the army wearing a white uniform with buttons, black pants, and a red scarf, had red and had a mechanical eye (Looks like metal sonic's but smaller). He had mechanical arms legs and a spike tail. He looked at the city and smiled with a cocky grin. He was sure that he will conquer this town.

"Heh-Heh-Heh. Now you Ganic presents! 'Said the man. "The time has come! I shall clam this town in the name of the Robian Empire! By orders of Dr. Eggman, we are to burn this city and capture every last human, for roboticiation."

"That's not going to happen, General!"

"Hmmmm…?"

The man saw a white Echidna. She wore a white shirt with a sky-blue shirt a silver kilt, and a silver cape with a Blue moon on it. She stood there with her arms crossed and two swords in her belt. She had the Blue moon tattoo on her left arm and a blue mark on her left eye. Behind her, was a large group of people, with the same marks on their bodies.

"Lady Luna! What are you doing here?" the general looked at the Echidna with anger in his eyes.

"This as far as you go. Sentinel!"

""Oh really?"

The captain then drew her sword. "Surrender now and we will show mercy!"

"Don't make me laugh. You and your little squad are going to stop me? HA! Robots charge!"

The robots behind him ran forward at the group. The echidna then lifted her hands in front of the charging robots. A white shroud surrounded her hands. The air around them turned as cold as the arctic. "ABSOLUTE ZERO!"

All the robots were frozen in their tracks in one second. "Huh? NO!"

"The enemy is neutralized!" Said the captain drawing her other sword " Ready! Attack!"

The army charged at the robots and destroyed each and every one of them frozen in ice with random weapons and bombs. Luna ran at Sentinel with her swords.

"You little bitch!" he said as his hand turned into a glowing green blade. Their two weapons clashed together, and with every collision came a loud clang. They dueled in the cold night. The captain was striking the general with never ending blows, with her swords. Luna was swinging her sword, until she struck Sentinel's arm and cut it off. "AAHHHHRRRGGHH!" He screamed.

Luna spun her swords and pointed one at him.

"Surrender General!" she said

"NEVER!"

He summoned his hovercraft and hopped inside. "I'll remember this!" Luna tried to chase after him but he used his warp drive to escape. He was gone without a trace.

"Blast it all!" She said stomping on the ground.

"Captain, we have cleared all the robots in the field…" said a crew member walking up to her

"Very good, is the city safe?" Asked Luna looking back

"Yes captain, awaiting further orders"

"Let us retreat for now. We are heading back to the base. Understood?" Luna summoned her Extreme Gear.

"Aye-Aye!" said the crew members summoning his Extreme Gears.

As they all rode a way in the moonlight, Luna was deep in her thoughts. "_He got away again. This is becoming most troublesome. We need to rethink our tactics if we are going to bring down the Robian Empire." _

**_Enter 2nd division_**

In the streets of Station square an orange-red echidna was riding on his extreme gear bike, with his orange Dreadlocks were flowing in the wind. He was wearing a tan vest with black shirt and tan shorts with purple and black shoes. He was also wearing a glowing necklace, and sporting a pair of blue goggles. He was riding over to the school to meet up with his friends. He saw the school straight ahead it was a big brick building with a large stair case near the entrance. As he approached the school he got off his gear and morphed it into a small disk-like device. He walked over to the door and went inside. He saw all the students looking at him.

"Hey! Look it's the Megaton!" said a student.

"Hey Megaton! What's up?"

"HEY There big man!"

"Look there he is!"

The Echidna was walking through the halls of the school being greeted by all the students, going to the principal's office. He opens the door and sees the principal who turned around and smiled when he saw.

"AH! There you are!" he said "And how are you today Megaton, or should I say-"

"Richter the Echidna" said the Echidna removing his goggles. "At you service, Principal Zerach" Richter gave out an envelope and gave it to the principal. He opened it and saw a ton of money. "These is the funds that you needed, as promised"

"Well thank you Richter! Give my best regards to Captain Rizen (Ri-zen) "

"OK! Mind if I see my friend?"

"Sure! School is almost over"

"Thank you See ya!" Richter walked out of the room, and walked outside looking for his friend. When he got outside he looked around and saw a group of people one of them was a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, wearing a school uniform. With him, was a yellow fox with sky blue eyes, a red echidna with violet eye, and a Brown Rabbit with brown eyes.

"Hey, there he is! Blue boy! What's up!" shouted Richter smiling and wavig.

"Richter? Hey!" said the yellow fox.

"What's going on my boys? Having a great-Hmm?"

Richter saw the blue hedgehog deep in thought. He had his head down, sighing.

"Uhm… Something wrong?" asked Richter

"He's been like this all day" said the red echidna.

The brown rabbit came up to Richter.

"Hey Rocky enjoying school?" asked Richter

"Sure am Big brother! Is everything ok with my folks?" asked Rocky.

Rocky and Richter's parents are good friends. Richter knew Rocky since he was a just baby, and has been watching over him ever since.

"Huh? Oh Richter! When did you get here?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Just now Sonic. What's wrong? .You had that dream again, didn't you? Was it about that girl?"

"Yeah…"

"You just get her out of your head can you?" asked the red echidna

"I know Knuckles is just that…. Eh I don't know it's like I know her or something." said Sonic twiddling his thumbs

"You know Sonic" said Richter. "You should come over to the arena. Get your mind off a few things."

Sonic was thinking for a minute. He and Richter have been friends for a long time, they were both freedom fighters against the robian empire. Their folks knew each other and they have been friends almost their whole lives. "Alright, let's go!" said Sonic getting out his gear disk.

Sonic's was board called Blue Star Knuckles' was a bike called Red Rock. Tails' was an Air Ride called Yellow tail. Richter's was a bike called Solar Tremor. Rocky's was Air Ride called Road Dasher. They all got on and rode off.

**_A New member?_**

In the Mystic Ruins Jungle there was a secret base. A large base that was almost the size of a city. There were large buildings and streets to walk on. In the city was a large opening where there were two echidnas fighting with wooden katainas (swords). The first Echidna was white with a kilt and a white vest. He was fighting with one sword. The other echidna was Luna fighting with two swords. The two of them were sparing in a field close to their home. From the looks of things the younger echidna was struggling to bring down Luna.

"YYYAAAHHHH!" he shouted

"Clang!"

Luna was blocking his attack, with her sword. "Too slow" she said coldly holding her sword with one hand. "Mind you, most sword fighters fight with one sword. I'm holding two, so in order for you to overpower me, you must be able to match up to my strength." She used her other sword and thrust her at the other white echidna, throwing him back, on the ground,

'Haaa,haaa,haaa,haaa," he huffed.

"And your speed is lacking. Chrome, how do you expect to make a quick getaway if you're not even fast enough to beat me?" said Luna. "You're still too slow"

Chrome looked down in defeat. Luna walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll get eventually."

"Lady Luna!" said a voice

At behind them was an Amber hedgehog with a gray shirt and black pants, and a black coat on her waist. Chrome quickly got up to hide the fact that he got beaten again.

"Yes Lieutenant Mercury?" said Luna

"The Star and the Road families have arrived. We are ready to discuss our next move on the Empire" said Mercury

"Very well." Luna looks back to Chrome with a smile. "Chrome let's get going." .

"Huh?" said Chrome snapping back to reality. He then quickly gets up. "Oh Yes Mother"

The three of them walked out of the clearing and into the jungle. It was bright and lush with small lights from the sun beaming down. Deeper in the jungle there was a large castle-like building. It was about as big as two high schools. In a small room building there was a sat two hedgehogs waiting in a tranquil waiting room. One of the hedgehogs was a lavender hedgehog with rosy eyes, blue jeans, and a purple shirt with leafs on it. She also had a green gem on her forehead. She was looking nervous and was looking around at her family. She was going to join the group of powerful raiders know throughout the world to help her family. Her family was also a part of the group, and now it was her turn to join the Dusk Raiders. Another Hedgehog, who was older then the first one, was a pale white color and wore a red tank top and blue jeans. She was looking at the hedgehog giving her an "It's going to be ok" look. A door was opened by a White wolf wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, blue pants, and brown boots.

"Hey Denim, Jazz, what's up?" asked the wolf

"Rin-Rin!" exclaimed the lavender hedgehog, Jazz as she ran over to her friend to give her a hug. They have been friends for almost their whole lives. Jazz has been waiting for the time for her to join her friend and her sister Denim in the raiders. Denim walked over to Jazz and began to rustle up her hair.

"So, you ready to become a Raider?" said Denim

"Yeah, Yeah just stop messing my hair up! It took mama forever to fix it!" Jazz giggled trying to pull away from her sister.

"I'm so happy Jazz! Maybe you'll be an Orange sun like me!" said Rin-Rin with joy

"Or a Blue moon like Mercury and me." said Denim

"Well I just hope the Captain is nice" said Jazz

"Oh sure! But that all depends on which captain you get. You see we have more than just one…" said Rin-Rin. Rin-Rin did not finish her sentence, and was just looking at the two. Jazz and Denim were standing there waiting for her to finish.

"Uhhhh More than one what?" asked Jazz.

"Let's go see the head Captain!" said Rin-Rin walking out the room.

Jazz and Denim had little sweat drops going down their faces. As long as she's known Rin-Rin, she always had a problem with finishing sentences, or staying focused. However, Rin-Rin was still a good friend.

The two of them walked in to the main hallway, with different rooms and corridors. The building was modern but almost looked like the inside of a castle. They both enter a large room. The Room itself was red and gold, had large gold pillars, and almost looks like an arena with a glass dome on top. The arena was used for meetings, get togethers, and most of all battles. There was a battle going on now. Two echidnas where fighting in the arena one of them was Richter, standing there with two hammers in his hand looking at the other one with a angry look on his face. The other echidna was taller, and was orange like Richter only bulkier, He was wearing a tan muscle shirt with a red coat and cape with an orange sun on it, brown pants, and big black boots, he was holding two large green pick ax hammers in his hand. He was smiling at Richter with a pearly white grin. The three girls saw them stare at each other. They then saw a group of people seeing the two standoff, it was Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Rocky. Jazz saw Richter getting ready to fight. She knows about Richter through Denim; because he and Denim are on the same team.

"Denim is that Richter?" asked Jazz.

"Yup That's Captain Richter of the second division of Orange sun. He and his brother Chrome are the Captain's, of the second division, of the Dusk Raiders" Denim explained. "The other Echidna is the head captain Rizen.

"Just because you're my dad, don't think I'll go easy on you! I've been improving!" shouted Richter while pointing his hammer at the other echidna.

"Heh heh heh! That's fun and all, but just because you're my son doesn't mean I won't think I won't tan your hide! Said the other echidna.

Richter charged at Rizen with his hammers and jumped in the air and used his hammers to try and hit Rizen. Rizen block his blow with his hammers. Richter was doing all he could to get through Rizen's hammers but it was no use. Rizen used his hammers to throw Richter, and he fell to the ground. Richter got back up and threw his hammer at Him. Rizen blocked it with his hammer, and then charged at Richter and swung his hammer at him. Richter jumped up in the air before Rizen could hit him, and summoned another hammer and threw it a Rizen. Rizen grabbed the hammer and threw it back at Richter and it slammed Richter face.

"GGGGAAAHHHHH!" Richter Screamed as he fell to the ground.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed the girl as they saw the brutal sight.

"I hope he has dental insurance." said Denim

Richter jumped back up and threw his punches at Rizen and hit him in the face and threw him back. Richter was panting out of exhaustion his father was the toughest man he knew and he could never beat him. He charged at his father and tried to punch him, but Rizen grabbed his fist dead in its tracks he then tossed Richter into a pillar.

"UUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Shouted Richter as his body hit the pillar and he dropped to the ground.

Sonic looked at his beaten up friend struggle to get up. He was determined to come up to the top. Richter was panting like crazy.

"Oh, Man he really did get his hide tanned!" said Knuckles laughing

"Richter….." said Sonic

"NO! Big Brother! Come on You can do it Big Brother!" said Rocky

"Is he ok?" asked Tails

Richter has known sonic since Sonic was young. Richter was 21 Sonic was 18 but they were both like brothers. Knuckles is Richter's cousin. Knuckles father Locke and Rizen were brothers. His father was the guardian of the Mater Emerald. He and Richter often times like to see which one of them was stronger, but today it was Richter's Father who was the one to show him up.

"You're still not strong enough Richter! That was pathetic! "Bellowed Rizen. "Is this all you got?"

Richter struggled to get up and was panting out of pain.

"RIZEN!" shouted Luna coming in the room along with Chrome, Mercury and two Rabbits behind her. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing…" Rizen said like a lying little kid

Richter walked beside his father and saw his mother with a concerned/angry look on her face. She dashed over to Rizen who had a worried look on his face. He knows that his wife hates it when he does his son to hard. "Don't toy with me!"

"Look honey, Richter was the one who wanted to train. I just granted his-OW!" Luna whacked Rizen on the head her fist.

"BAKA! You and your rogue test!" steamed Luna with a mad mark on her face.

"Hee hee hee hee" Richter chuckled.

Luna came over and hugged Richter on the neck. "OH you poor thing! Did mean old Daddy hurt you?" she said with a baby voice

"Well maybe a little" said Richter with a small smirk

"Oh dear I'm sorry Richy! Hey! You know want to know a secret?"

"What is it mama, DOYY!" Luna was smiling and then she bopped Richter bopped him on the head with her fist. "OW!"

"YOU'RE JUST AS GUILTY AS YOUR FATHER!" You two train too hard. Our sons are already captains, so can't you lighten up on the earth training? Earth is a power element, and one of the most dangerous." Luna explained

"Well actually mama" Richter started to explain "Earth is more than a power element. It's also one of the healing elements like Plant, water, and light. It is a base element the fourth element known from the EG (Elemental Gate). There are different classes of elements such as Build and Destruction. Jazz and the others were listening in on Richter's explanation.""Earth is a Life element, and elements like Dark and Fire are destruction, and I only can use fire occasionally but not freely. You have gravity which is a build element and also ice too."

"Impressive" Denim said

"See? He is learning! You spoil him to much!" said Rizen."OFFF"

Luna kicked Rizen in the chest knocking him down on the ground.

"Don't try to act high and mighty! You're still too hard on him! I saw the whole thing, throwing hammers? What are you Hammer Bros.?"

"Ha ha! Mama's mad at you!" Richter teased

"You be quiet! You're still too weak! You won't become a powerful warrior if you can't even come close to beating me!"

"I WAS close, but you still-"

"ENOUGH!" Luna exclaimed.

Rizen got up and dust himself off. "Sorry Luna I just-"

"Mother" Chrome started as h was walking over to the three. "We have something's to discuss with the Star sisters and Roads."

Everyone went to the meeting room just a room away from the arena. Sonic,Tails and Knuckles already left because they had homework. There was a large rectangular table in the room where everyone was able to sit at. Rizen and Luna were sitting in the biggest chairs; Richter and Chrome were sitting next to them.

"Ok, Richter if you would please." told Rizen.

"Thanks Dad. Jazz Star is it?" Richter asked Jazz

"Yes!" said Jazz

"Well now" Richter took two stones from his glowing necklace.

His necklace had stones on then called focus stones, and they are made so Richter can pull them off, or put them back. The focus stones connect with ones inner feelings and communicate with each other. Every member of the Solairte (Richter's last name) family has a necklace of focus stones. Richter placed the stones in front of Jazz. Jazz looked at him and gave him a confused look. Richter just smiled and explained. "Place your hand on one of the stones"

"Why?" she asked.

"Jazz, this will tell you if you are an Orange sun or Blue moon. Go on! Do it!" Denim rushed.

Jazz hesitated for a minute but touched the stone on the right. The stone on the right started to glow orange. She felt the warm stone. It felt like she was touching the sun itself without getting burned. Richter smiled as he saw the stone glowing.

"Looks like your Orange Sun." said Richter with a smile

"Well son, you now have a new recruit." said Luna

"Yes I- WHAT!" exclaimed Richter.

"YAY! Jazz is on my team!" said Rin-Rin

Richter had his mouth wide open. "But…..But"

"NO BUTS! She is your newest member in the second division!" exclaimed Rizen

Jazz got up and waked to Richter

"Uumm is great that I get to be a part of-WHAAA! Richter grabbed Jazz and dug his Knuckles in her head. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" shouted Jazz

"Why do I have to baby-sit this little mouse?" said Richter

"RICHTER!" shouted Luna Richter stopped messing with Jazz and put her down. Jazz was a little dazed after that. "She and her sister are the daughters of the star family. They are our greatest allies. Their daughters are here to learn from us. Show some respect!"

"Sigh….yes mama. I was only kidding. Welcome to the dusk raiders Jazz!" said Richter pulling out his hand. Jazz then took the hand and shook it.

"Thank you! Captain Ric-AHHHHHHH! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"But you're still a little mouse! You think you got what it takes? I'll see to that my little church Mouse! Now come on!"

"Huh?" Jazz had a confused look on her face

"We are going to meet your squad Come on Chrome!"

"Sure thing" said Chrome following Richter The young ones left the Room.

"Rizen, has Darcy contacted us in anyway?" asked Luna

"Not yet Luna. But I heard that a one of Darcy's children are going to be coming to this world. A new adult." said Rizen

Luna looked at Rizen for a minute then looked down and chuckled. "I wonder who is the one that they will pick to be their love partner, It's romantic but at the same time dark."

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Road and Star shall we begin to discuss our plans?" asked Luna

**_New girl in town_**

Amy was walking across Station Square looking around wearing a purple robe. She had never been in the city before it was so big and bright, and there were so many people. She did not know where to start looking for her brothers and sisters to keep her save. She closed her eyes and, tried to sense her siblings by concentrating. She then felt something coming to her.

"Excuse me" said a voice Amy turned around and saw an ivory hedgehog he wore a white scarf and black pants. He was looking at Amy with a smile. Amy took a look at the hedgehog and felt like she has seen him from somewhere. "Are you Amelia Rose?" asked the hedgehog

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name's Silver. I can see that your one of us Right?"

"Huh? You mean?"

The ivory hedgehog showed Amy his arm and she saw a spiraling mark on it just like the one she had. "*Gasp* Oh thank goodness! Brother, where are the others?" asked Amy

Silver smiled and walked forward. "Come with me little sister" he said

They walked through the city until they reached the outskirts of the city. After a few minutes of walking, they see a large forest with one path and a old looking streetlamp.

"What's this?" Amy asked

"This is the **Wander forest." ** Silver said. "This will lead us to your new home. Follow me and stay close" Silver walks in the forest along with Amy, who was still kind of nervous.

"So why is it called the wander forest?" Amy asked "I know that's a silly thing to ask"

"If anyone goes in they will wander in the woods aimlessly till they are lost forever or end up and the entrance. It's a defense mechanism to make sure no mortal will ever find the mansion."

"But you know they way…right?" Amy asked nervously

"Duh, of course I do." Silver said smiling "Now come on" When they reached the end of the forest. Silver walked Amy to an old mansion. It was a dark gray mansion that looks like it hasn't been used in decades. There were also some old dead trees limping over the yard. Amy looked at the dark gloomy house and yard. To her, it felt so calm and relaxing, like she could feel right at home.

"Well here we are, your new home" said Silver "Come on, I want you to meet the others"

"Alright" said Amy with a joyful tone.

They walked into the mansion and saw the inside. It was large in the inside, and looked like it was in good shape. It was grey and dank but wasn't as run down as she may have thought. There were a few living rooms one kitchen, and many bedrooms. As Amy looked around she saw someone climb down the steps. It was a black hedgehog with a black coat and pants.

"Hello silver" said the hedgehog "Who is this?"

"This is our sister, Amy. She's here to find her mate in the mortal world" said Silver

" What's up Amy? I'm Zoomer. Welcome to our home!"

"Thank you!" said Amy

"Come on Amy I'll show you around." said Silver walking Amy followed him to the next room where they saw a Black and white bunny sitting on the couch a black and red hedgehog at the table typing on the computer, a tan rabbit drawing on a sheet of paper, a red-Orange hedgehog listening to his I-paw, and a green seederan sitting next to plants. They all saw Silver and Amy walk in.

"Hello everyone" Amy started "I'm Amy"

The seederan walked over to her. She looked at her with a curious look for a brief moment, and smiled.

"Sister! It's so good to see you! I'm Cosmo!" She exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Hi Sister!" said the black Rabbit "Name's is Iris!" she said closing her book

The Tan Rabbit got up and walked over to the red orange hedgehog.

"Scorch, Scorch!"

The Hedgehog opened his eyes and saw the rabbit. "What?" he asked rudely.

"We have a new sister here" the tan rabbit said happly

Scorch looked at Amy and smiled.

"Mmmm…. Oh Hi I'm Scorch nice to meet you" he said as he turned his I-paw back on, and closed his eyes.

"Oh Scorch, please excuse him. He's always like this. I'm Cream, it's very nice to meet you"

Amy smiled back at cream. "It's Ok. It's nice to meet you all."

A door from the other side of the room was opened by a human girl with red hair, a pink tank top and black pants. She saw everyone in the room and paid her attention to Amy.

"Hello! Is this our new sister?" asked the Girl

"This is Saphron she's one of our human siblings living here." said Cream.

"Hi it's nice to meet you" said Amy

"Has anyone seen my-" said a voice

Another black and red hedgehog came walking in the room, looking around.

"Hey Shadow" said Silver "I want you to meet-"

Shadow wasn't paying any attention to his brother and looked at the hedgehog at the computer. He walked over to the hedgehog and saw some pictures of him sleeping with a white bat.

"Hey what are you doing with those, Fear?" asked Shadow in a angry tone

Fear looked at the fire in his eyes. "Oh I'm just posting them on the internet for everyone at school to see" she said with evil grin

"GIVE ME THOSE!"

Fear got up and grabbed the pictures so Shadow couldn't get them. Shadow was tiring his best to get them, but to no avail. "FEAR!" Shadow said with mad marks on his head

"Oh, shady you're so hot I want to kiss your little face" mocked Fear making kissing noses, and running away.

"GET BACK HERE!" shadow screamed running after her.

Everyone saw them run off and herd crashes and glasses breaking.

"Should we do something?" asked Amy

"Nah!" said Iris "There always like this. So why don't you show Amy to her room, Cream?"

"Yes big Sister. Follow me please."

Amy followed Cream up the stairs and into the hallway. They came up to the third room to the right. Cream opened the door, and inside was a basic room with a bed a dresser, a desk, closet, and a bathroom.

"Sorry if it looks a little gloomy, but it's comfortable." said Cream

"No, it's perfect!" said Amy 'I love it. "So when do we start school?"

"You're going to start tomorrow. There is a school uniform in the closet for you. If you need anything just-"

"OFFFFF!"

Cream and Amy looked outside the room and saw Fear who was on the ground with Shadow grabbing her ankle.

"Give me those pictures!" said Shadow

"Make me, SUCKER!"

Shadow growled but sighed, and got up. Then he smiled as he looked at fear on the ground.

"What's so funny?" Fear questioned as she quirked her eyebrow.

"Ok, you can have them. I'll just go and look for you diary. I wonder what everyone at school will say about your crush on Nazo."

Fear blushed and got up and chased after Shadow "YOU BETTER NOT! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!" Boomed Fear

"I'M ALREADY DEAD!"

Cream and Amy saw them fight and had sweat drops on their heads. They both looked at each other and giggled. Amy walked in the room and sat on her bed

"_So this is the mortal world. My brothers and sisters or so nice, but how am going to find someone that would want to be with?"_

Amy lay on her bed thinking of these things, finding a mate and living in this new bizarre world, that she knew nothing about. Even though her siblings have been here longer and know more about the world, it still feels different from the tranquil haven of her world. The cobalt shroud doesn't come to their world, so to avoid them will not be easy.

"_Well tomorrow I will start school; will I ever find that special someone?"_

Amy hared someone knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. It was Iris who was at the door.

"Hey we're going to go and hunt for food. Want to come along?" she asked

Amy's face started to beam up at the thought of getting food. Cramoisi vampires are people who drink the blood of sinners, but they are most fond of the ones who are more evil than normal.

"Oh yes I'm so hungry! Let's go!" she said with an eager tone.

They all went down stairs and saw some Cramoisi waiting at the door. Silver, Shadow, Fear, and Cosmo where waiting at the door.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Shadow

"Try not to fall behind 'kay bro?" said Fear

"Humph! Same to you!"

"Let's go" said Silver

The Cramoisi walked out of the mansion and flew in to the sky.

"Well Big brother where to first?" said Silver

"Let's go to the west district. I can sense some crime activity." said Shadow

"Sniff Sniff SNIFF Ohhhhhh So much sinful thoughts in one place. Let's get them!" said Fear licking her lips.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the others.

Amy was smiling and thinking of being with her family hunting down evil and looking for her future lover.

"Mother, I will find a mate. I know I will. With the help of my siblings I can find one no problem"

(((((TBC))))))

Well that's it I sure hope you love it my new book oh I do hope you loved it

Next time:

Richter: I still don't know about this new recruit. She does show potential though and strength and stamina and WHOA Flora and Fire combined! Two different Classes of elements! Maybe she does have what it takes to be a raider!

Sonic: This just keeps getting weirder and weirder first I have these crazy dreams about this girl and now I'm seeing her, and if that wasn't enough she's going to my school too? How can even think straight with her around.

Richter and Sonic! Just what is up with this girl?

Next time: Two new faces.

BEHOLD! This is my third story. Now if you all read my other stories Radiant Darkness: Rise of the Crimson Claw, OR Radiant Darkness II Spawn of Evil. Then this shouldn't be TOO hard to follow. Also this is totally different from the Radiant Darkness Saga. The Characters are the same, and there may be some new ones, but it has no relation from RD. Now I hope you enjoy reading this story as I did writing it.

All SEGA Characters are not mine nether are some of the OC. But everyone else is mine!

Now on behalf of the story and myself please enjoy! NO FLAMEING but Please Review

* * *

_Sonic Pov_

"_As far back as I can remember, I have been having these dreams of the same girl. Almost every night I would dream about her, seeing her long pink hair and sparkling purple eyes. She was a hedgehog like me, and she looks as if she had bat like wings on her back. The wings and eyes looked so dark and mysterious, but at the same time it felt so soothing to look at them. Even though I don't know her I can't get her out of my head. I feel like I can't live without her, and I don't yet know her. What does this all mean? Why do have feelings for someone I've never met? _

_Darcy's Pov_

_If there is truly any evil in the world it lies in the hearts of both Human and mobian. In this world there are different kinds of Races. Since the beginning of time, Humans and Mobians live in peace together. Both are good or evil, dark and light. However, there is on race that stands in the border line of light and dark. They are the Cramoisi, a race of people from an ancient time. They are a peace loving race that feasts on the evil in humans and mobians alike. They are in the boundary line of light and dark, but dwell in the dark. The Cobalt shroud an organization of hunters, despise the Cramoisi and will do whatever it takes to wipe them of the face of the earth. Many Cramoisi have fallen at the hands of the Shroud. The loss of the Cramoisi Children is tragic, but today is the day of rejoice, for the guardians of the Radiant Dark shall rise and stand up against the black hearted evil; the Cobalt Shroud. _

_Normal Pov:_

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Prologue: Cramoisi and Dusk Raiders_**

**_Her journey begins _**

In a forest, in a hidden dimension there was a large castle. In this castle lives the race known as the Cramoisi. The Cramoisi was a race of vampires who had two medium sized wings on their back, violet eyes with glowing irises and black slit pupils (like snakes eyes), and a red marks on their foreheads. A beautiful young lady stood on a balcony. She was a pink hedgehog with a small purple dress with black pants, shoes and two pink wings on her back, who was looking at the orange and purple sky. It was always sundown in this land. It would turn night occasionally, so they can feel the moon shine down on them. This was the year that she became an adult. As an adult Cramoisi that would mean she would have to go the world of mortals and find a lover.

"Little sister" A blonde haired human with a black coat and pants came up from behind her He too also had wings on his back and the same eyes as she did. She and the human, though both different races, were like brother and sister.

"Yes Daniel?" she asked.

"Mother wishes to see you"

"OK!"

The two of them walked through the castles halls right into the throne room where they saw a woman sitting on the throne. She was a purple bat with a beautiful violet dress, and long black hair. The woman smiles at the girl as she bowed down in front of her in respect. "Amy, my dear child, the time has come for you to look for a mate." She said as she got up and walked down the steps to her. "Whoever you find worthy, that person will become your guardian"

"Now that you are an adult, it is time for you to find someone to be with, do you know what that means?"

"You must go to the world of mortals" Daniel said

"Yes mother" said Amy Looking up to face the bat "but do I really have to go? Mortals are so strange, and are nothing like us. Some smell funny and they don't even live as long as we do. At least that's what some of my older sisters told me"

"Oh my dear child, it is because they are strange that makes them suitable for you to be with. When you find one that person shall become a your guardian and soon may become a Cramoisi, if he wishes to be one. Now as you go into this world you will find your brothers and sisters. They are hiding in secret but you will know who they are. You can see if they have the **marquee de la Cramoisi. ** The bat then revealed a glowing mark on her arm. It was a mark was a purple spiraling claw. Amy then looked at the mark on her arm. "Remember, this is the mark of our family. They will help you in the world of the mortals, Daniel shall escort you. Now go my child."

"Yes mother" Amy got up and walked out of the room with Daniel. "With the shroud hunting us down, we will need help from our friends. Be careful my children."

Amy and Daniel walk across the halls of the castle. Amy looked a little nervous as she was walking. She had never been to the world of mortals and has always been scared to go there. She was one of the few who would not want to go to the mortal world, but Darcy the Queen of the Darkdwellers and queen of this realm believes that she is more than ready. When they reached the end of the hall, there was a door at the end. Daniel opened the door which reviled a large gate with a purple portal in the middle. Daniel reached in his pocket and got out a red stone, and handed it to Amy. Amy looked at it with curiosity. "That stone will protect you from the sun." Daniel explained. "Keep it with you at all cost. The sun is our poison, so don't lose it."

"Yes big Brother. Hey have you ever gone to the mortal world?""

"Once or twice. It's not bad the people act strange, but it's not as bad as you might think."

"I'm still scared. What should I do?"

"You will arrive at a city called station square look for our brothers and sisters they will give you a place to live and everything you need. Don't worry Amy you'll be fine just remember what Mother said."

"No black heart stands a chance against the Radiant Dark"

""Right"

"But, can't you go with me? I'd feel better if you came along"

"Don't worry I'll be there to check on you when I get the chance." Daniel looks at Amy and puts crosses his arms putting his hands on his shoulders. While bowing his head (kind of how a bat looks like when it's hanging on the ceiling) "When evil sleeps within the shadows of light"

Amy does the same bowing her head and closing her eyes. ""It cowers at the sight of Crimson's gleam"

"And shall be devoured by the radiant Darkness"

"We are neither light nor dark"

"We dwell in between"

"That is the law of the Cramoisi" They both finished. Daniel gave Amy a hug and sent her away in to the portal. The portal turns on showing a bright purple glow. She took a deep breath and slowly stepped into the portal.

"_Good Luck…. Amy"_

**_((((Cold war)))))_******

Outside the cold city of Blue Ridge zone there was a robot army marching in the direction of the city. There stood one human leading the army wearing a white uniform with buttons, black pants, and a red scarf, had red and had a mechanical eye (Looks like metal sonic's but smaller). He had mechanical arms legs and a spike tail. He looked at the city and smiled with a cocky grin. He was sure that he will conquer this town.

"Heh-Heh-Heh. Now you Ganic presents! 'Said the man. "The time has come! I shall clam this town in the name of the Robian Empire! By orders of Dr. Eggman, we are to burn this city and capture every last human, for roboticiation."

"That's not going to happen, General!"

"Hmmmm…?"

The man saw a white Echidna. She wore a white shirt with a sky-blue shirt a silver kilt, and a silver cape with a Blue moon on it. She stood there with her arms crossed and two swords in her belt. She had the Blue moon tattoo on her left arm and a blue mark on her left eye. Behind her, was a large group of people, with the same marks on their bodies.

"Lady Luna! What are you doing here?" the general looked at the Echidna with anger in his eyes.

"This as far as you go. Sentinel!"

""Oh really?"

The captain then drew her sword. "Surrender now and we will show mercy!"

"Don't make me laugh. You and your little squad are going to stop me? HA! Robots charge!"

The robots behind him ran forward at the group. The echidna then lifted her hands in front of the charging robots. A white shroud surrounded her hands. The air around them turned as cold as the arctic. "ABSOLUTE ZERO!"

All the robots were frozen in their tracks in one second. "Huh? NO!"

"The enemy is neutralized!" Said the captain drawing her other sword " Ready! Attack!"

The army charged at the robots and destroyed each and every one of them frozen in ice with random weapons and bombs. Luna ran at Sentinel with her swords.

"You little bitch!" he said as his hand turned into a glowing green blade. Their two weapons clashed together, and with every collision came a loud clang. They dueled in the cold night. The captain was striking the general with never ending blows, with her swords. Luna was swinging her sword, until she struck Sentinel's arm and cut it off. "AAHHHHRRRGGHH!" He screamed.

Luna spun her swords and pointed one at him.

"Surrender General!" she said

"NEVER!"

He summoned his hovercraft and hopped inside. "I'll remember this!" Luna tried to chase after him but he used his warp drive to escape. He was gone without a trace.

"Blast it all!" She said stomping on the ground.

"Captain, we have cleared all the robots in the field…" said a crew member walking up to her

"Very good, is the city safe?" Asked Luna looking back

"Yes captain, awaiting further orders"

"Let us retreat for now. We are heading back to the base. Understood?" Luna summoned her Extreme Gear.

"Aye-Aye!" said the crew members summoning his Extreme Gears.

As they all rode a way in the moonlight, Luna was deep in her thoughts. "_He got away again. This is becoming most troublesome. We need to rethink our tactics if we are going to bring down the Robian Empire." _

**_Enter 2nd division_**

In the streets of Station square an orange-red echidna was riding on his extreme gear bike, with his orange Dreadlocks were flowing in the wind. He was wearing a tan vest with black shirt and tan shorts with purple and black shoes. He was also wearing a glowing necklace, and sporting a pair of blue goggles. He was riding over to the school to meet up with his friends. He saw the school straight ahead it was a big brick building with a large stair case near the entrance. As he approached the school he got off his gear and morphed it into a small disk-like device. He walked over to the door and went inside. He saw all the students looking at him.

"Hey! Look it's the Megaton!" said a student.

"Hey Megaton! What's up?"

"HEY There big man!"

"Look there he is!"

The Echidna was walking through the halls of the school being greeted by all the students, going to the principal's office. He opens the door and sees the principal who turned around and smiled when he saw.

"AH! There you are!" he said "And how are you today Megaton, or should I say-"

"Richter the Echidna" said the Echidna removing his goggles. "At you service, Principal Zerach" Richter gave out an envelope and gave it to the principal. He opened it and saw a ton of money. "These is the funds that you needed, as promised"

"Well thank you Richter! Give my best regards to Captain Rizen (Ri-zen) "

"OK! Mind if I see my friend?"

"Sure! School is almost over"

"Thank you See ya!" Richter walked out of the room, and walked outside looking for his friend. When he got outside he looked around and saw a group of people one of them was a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, wearing a school uniform. With him, was a yellow fox with sky blue eyes, a red echidna with violet eye, and a Brown Rabbit with brown eyes.

"Hey, there he is! Blue boy! What's up!" shouted Richter smiling and wavig.

"Richter? Hey!" said the yellow fox.

"What's going on my boys? Having a great-Hmm?"

Richter saw the blue hedgehog deep in thought. He had his head down, sighing.

"Uhm… Something wrong?" asked Richter

"He's been like this all day" said the red echidna.

The brown rabbit came up to Richter.

"Hey Rocky enjoying school?" asked Richter

"Sure am Big brother! Is everything ok with my folks?" asked Rocky.

Rocky and Richter's parents are good friends. Richter knew Rocky since he was a just baby, and has been watching over him ever since.

"Huh? Oh Richter! When did you get here?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Just now Sonic. What's wrong? .You had that dream again, didn't you? Was it about that girl?"

"Yeah…"

"You just get her out of your head can you?" asked the red echidna

"I know Knuckles is just that…. Eh I don't know it's like I know her or something." said Sonic twiddling his thumbs

"You know Sonic" said Richter. "You should come over to the arena. Get your mind off a few things."

Sonic was thinking for a minute. He and Richter have been friends for a long time, they were both freedom fighters against the robian empire. Their folks knew each other and they have been friends almost their whole lives. "Alright, let's go!" said Sonic getting out his gear disk.

Sonic's was board called Blue Star Knuckles' was a bike called Red Rock. Tails' was an Air Ride called Yellow tail. Richter's was a bike called Solar Tremor. Rocky's was Air Ride called Road Dasher. They all got on and rode off.

**_A New member?_**

In the Mystic Ruins Jungle there was a secret base. A large base that was almost the size of a city. There were large buildings and streets to walk on. In the city was a large opening where there were two echidnas fighting with wooden katainas (swords). The first Echidna was white with a kilt and a white vest. He was fighting with one sword. The other echidna was Luna fighting with two swords. The two of them were sparing in a field close to their home. From the looks of things the younger echidna was struggling to bring down Luna.

"YYYAAAHHHH!" he shouted

"Clang!"

Luna was blocking his attack, with her sword. "Too slow" she said coldly holding her sword with one hand. "Mind you, most sword fighters fight with one sword. I'm holding two, so in order for you to overpower me, you must be able to match up to my strength." She used her other sword and thrust her at the other white echidna, throwing him back, on the ground,

'Haaa,haaa,haaa,haaa," he huffed.

"And your speed is lacking. Chrome, how do you expect to make a quick getaway if you're not even fast enough to beat me?" said Luna. "You're still too slow"

Chrome looked down in defeat. Luna walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll get eventually."

"Lady Luna!" said a voice

At behind them was an Amber hedgehog with a gray shirt and black pants, and a black coat on her waist. Chrome quickly got up to hide the fact that he got beaten again.

"Yes Lieutenant Mercury?" said Luna

"The Star and the Road families have arrived. We are ready to discuss our next move on the Empire" said Mercury

"Very well." Luna looks back to Chrome with a smile. "Chrome let's get going." .

"Huh?" said Chrome snapping back to reality. He then quickly gets up. "Oh Yes Mother"

The three of them walked out of the clearing and into the jungle. It was bright and lush with small lights from the sun beaming down. Deeper in the jungle there was a large castle-like building. It was about as big as two high schools. In a small room building there was a sat two hedgehogs waiting in a tranquil waiting room. One of the hedgehogs was a lavender hedgehog with rosy eyes, blue jeans, and a purple shirt with leafs on it. She also had a green gem on her forehead. She was looking nervous and was looking around at her family. She was going to join the group of powerful raiders know throughout the world to help her family. Her family was also a part of the group, and now it was her turn to join the Dusk Raiders. Another Hedgehog, who was older then the first one, was a pale white color and wore a red tank top and blue jeans. She was looking at the hedgehog giving her an "It's going to be ok" look. A door was opened by a White wolf wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, blue pants, and brown boots.

"Hey Denim, Jazz, what's up?" asked the wolf

"Rin-Rin!" exclaimed the lavender hedgehog, Jazz as she ran over to her friend to give her a hug. They have been friends for almost their whole lives. Jazz has been waiting for the time for her to join her friend and her sister Denim in the raiders. Denim walked over to Jazz and began to rustle up her hair.

"So, you ready to become a Raider?" said Denim

"Yeah, Yeah just stop messing my hair up! It took mama forever to fix it!" Jazz giggled trying to pull away from her sister.

"I'm so happy Jazz! Maybe you'll be an Orange sun like me!" said Rin-Rin with joy

"Or a Blue moon like Mercury and me." said Denim

"Well I just hope the Captain is nice" said Jazz

"Oh sure! But that all depends on which captain you get. You see we have more than just one…" said Rin-Rin. Rin-Rin did not finish her sentence, and was just looking at the two. Jazz and Denim were standing there waiting for her to finish.

"Uhhhh More than one what?" asked Jazz.

"Let's go see the head Captain!" said Rin-Rin walking out the room.

Jazz and Denim had little sweat drops going down their faces. As long as she's known Rin-Rin, she always had a problem with finishing sentences, or staying focused. However, Rin-Rin was still a good friend.

The two of them walked in to the main hallway, with different rooms and corridors. The building was modern but almost looked like the inside of a castle. They both enter a large room. The Room itself was red and gold, had large gold pillars, and almost looks like an arena with a glass dome on top. The arena was used for meetings, get togethers, and most of all battles. There was a battle going on now. Two echidnas where fighting in the arena one of them was Richter, standing there with two hammers in his hand looking at the other one with a angry look on his face. The other echidna was taller, and was orange like Richter only bulkier, He was wearing a tan muscle shirt with a red coat and cape with an orange sun on it, brown pants, and big black boots, he was holding two large green pick ax hammers in his hand. He was smiling at Richter with a pearly white grin. The three girls saw them stare at each other. They then saw a group of people seeing the two standoff, it was Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Rocky. Jazz saw Richter getting ready to fight. She knows about Richter through Denim; because he and Denim are on the same team.

"Denim is that Richter?" asked Jazz.

"Yup That's Captain Richter of the second division of Orange sun. He and his brother Chrome are the Captain's, of the second division, of the Dusk Raiders" Denim explained. "The other Echidna is the head captain Rizen.

"Just because you're my dad, don't think I'll go easy on you! I've been improving!" shouted Richter while pointing his hammer at the other echidna.

"Heh heh heh! That's fun and all, but just because you're my son doesn't mean I won't think I won't tan your hide! Said the other echidna.

Richter charged at Rizen with his hammers and jumped in the air and used his hammers to try and hit Rizen. Rizen block his blow with his hammers. Richter was doing all he could to get through Rizen's hammers but it was no use. Rizen used his hammers to throw Richter, and he fell to the ground. Richter got back up and threw his hammer at Him. Rizen blocked it with his hammer, and then charged at Richter and swung his hammer at him. Richter jumped up in the air before Rizen could hit him, and summoned another hammer and threw it a Rizen. Rizen grabbed the hammer and threw it back at Richter and it slammed Richter face.

"GGGGAAAHHHHH!" Richter Screamed as he fell to the ground.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed the girl as they saw the brutal sight.

"I hope he has dental insurance." said Denim

Richter jumped back up and threw his punches at Rizen and hit him in the face and threw him back. Richter was panting out of exhaustion his father was the toughest man he knew and he could never beat him. He charged at his father and tried to punch him, but Rizen grabbed his fist dead in its tracks he then tossed Richter into a pillar.

"UUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Shouted Richter as his body hit the pillar and he dropped to the ground.

Sonic looked at his beaten up friend struggle to get up. He was determined to come up to the top. Richter was panting like crazy.

"Oh, Man he really did get his hide tanned!" said Knuckles laughing

"Richter….." said Sonic

"NO! Big Brother! Come on You can do it Big Brother!" said Rocky

"Is he ok?" asked Tails

Richter has known sonic since Sonic was young. Richter was 21 Sonic was 18 but they were both like brothers. Knuckles is Richter's cousin. Knuckles father Locke and Rizen were brothers. His father was the guardian of the Mater Emerald. He and Richter often times like to see which one of them was stronger, but today it was Richter's Father who was the one to show him up.

"You're still not strong enough Richter! That was pathetic! "Bellowed Rizen. "Is this all you got?"

Richter struggled to get up and was panting out of pain.

"RIZEN!" shouted Luna coming in the room along with Chrome, Mercury and two Rabbits behind her. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing…" Rizen said like a lying little kid

Richter walked beside his father and saw his mother with a concerned/angry look on her face. She dashed over to Rizen who had a worried look on his face. He knows that his wife hates it when he does his son to hard. "Don't toy with me!"

"Look honey, Richter was the one who wanted to train. I just granted his-OW!" Luna whacked Rizen on the head her fist.

"BAKA! You and your rogue test!" steamed Luna with a mad mark on her face.

"Hee hee hee hee" Richter chuckled.

Luna came over and hugged Richter on the neck. "OH you poor thing! Did mean old Daddy hurt you?" she said with a baby voice

"Well maybe a little" said Richter with a small smirk

"Oh dear I'm sorry Richy! Hey! You know want to know a secret?"

"What is it mama, DOYY!" Luna was smiling and then she bopped Richter bopped him on the head with her fist. "OW!"

"YOU'RE JUST AS GUILTY AS YOUR FATHER!" You two train too hard. Our sons are already captains, so can't you lighten up on the earth training? Earth is a power element, and one of the most dangerous." Luna explained

"Well actually mama" Richter started to explain "Earth is more than a power element. It's also one of the healing elements like Plant, water, and light. It is a base element the fourth element known from the EG (Elemental Gate). There are different classes of elements such as Build and Destruction. Jazz and the others were listening in on Richter's explanation.""Earth is a Life element, and elements like Dark and Fire are destruction, and I only can use fire occasionally but not freely. You have gravity which is a build element and also ice too."

"Impressive" Denim said

"See? He is learning! You spoil him to much!" said Rizen."OFFF"

Luna kicked Rizen in the chest knocking him down on the ground.

"Don't try to act high and mighty! You're still too hard on him! I saw the whole thing, throwing hammers? What are you Hammer Bros.?"

"Ha ha! Mama's mad at you!" Richter teased

"You be quiet! You're still too weak! You won't become a powerful warrior if you can't even come close to beating me!"

"I WAS close, but you still-"

"ENOUGH!" Luna exclaimed.

Rizen got up and dust himself off. "Sorry Luna I just-"

"Mother" Chrome started as h was walking over to the three. "We have something's to discuss with the Star sisters and Roads."

Everyone went to the meeting room just a room away from the arena. Sonic,Tails and Knuckles already left because they had homework. There was a large rectangular table in the room where everyone was able to sit at. Rizen and Luna were sitting in the biggest chairs; Richter and Chrome were sitting next to them.

"Ok, Richter if you would please." told Rizen.

"Thanks Dad. Jazz Star is it?" Richter asked Jazz

"Yes!" said Jazz

"Well now" Richter took two stones from his glowing necklace.

His necklace had stones on then called focus stones, and they are made so Richter can pull them off, or put them back. The focus stones connect with ones inner feelings and communicate with each other. Every member of the Solairte (Richter's last name) family has a necklace of focus stones. Richter placed the stones in front of Jazz. Jazz looked at him and gave him a confused look. Richter just smiled and explained. "Place your hand on one of the stones"

"Why?" she asked.

"Jazz, this will tell you if you are an Orange sun or Blue moon. Go on! Do it!" Denim rushed.

Jazz hesitated for a minute but touched the stone on the right. The stone on the right started to glow orange. She felt the warm stone. It felt like she was touching the sun itself without getting burned. Richter smiled as he saw the stone glowing.

"Looks like your Orange Sun." said Richter with a smile

"Well son, you now have a new recruit." said Luna

"Yes I- WHAT!" exclaimed Richter.

"YAY! Jazz is on my team!" said Rin-Rin

Richter had his mouth wide open. "But…..But"

"NO BUTS! She is your newest member in the second division!" exclaimed Rizen

Jazz got up and waked to Richter

"Uumm is great that I get to be a part of-WHAAA! Richter grabbed Jazz and dug his Knuckles in her head. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" shouted Jazz

"Why do I have to baby-sit this little mouse?" said Richter

"RICHTER!" shouted Luna Richter stopped messing with Jazz and put her down. Jazz was a little dazed after that. "She and her sister are the daughters of the star family. They are our greatest allies. Their daughters are here to learn from us. Show some respect!"

"Sigh….yes mama. I was only kidding. Welcome to the dusk raiders Jazz!" said Richter pulling out his hand. Jazz then took the hand and shook it.

"Thank you! Captain Ric-AHHHHHHH! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"But you're still a little mouse! You think you got what it takes? I'll see to that my little church Mouse! Now come on!"

"Huh?" Jazz had a confused look on her face

"We are going to meet your squad Come on Chrome!"

"Sure thing" said Chrome following Richter The young ones left the Room.

"Rizen, has Darcy contacted us in anyway?" asked Luna

"Not yet Luna. But I heard that a one of Darcy's children are going to be coming to this world. A new adult." said Rizen

Luna looked at Rizen for a minute then looked down and chuckled. "I wonder who is the one that they will pick to be their love partner, It's romantic but at the same time dark."

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Road and Star shall we begin to discuss our plans?" asked Luna

**_New girl in town_**

Amy was walking across Station Square looking around wearing a purple robe. She had never been in the city before it was so big and bright, and there were so many people. She did not know where to start looking for her brothers and sisters to keep her save. She closed her eyes and, tried to sense her siblings by concentrating. She then felt something coming to her.

"Excuse me" said a voice Amy turned around and saw an ivory hedgehog he wore a white scarf and black pants. He was looking at Amy with a smile. Amy took a look at the hedgehog and felt like she has seen him from somewhere. "Are you Amelia Rose?" asked the hedgehog

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name's Silver. I can see that your one of us Right?"

"Huh? You mean?"

The ivory hedgehog showed Amy his arm and she saw a spiraling mark on it just like the one she had. "*Gasp* Oh thank goodness! Brother, where are the others?" asked Amy

Silver smiled and walked forward. "Come with me little sister" he said

They walked through the city until they reached the outskirts of the city. After a few minutes of walking, they see a large forest with one path and a old looking streetlamp.

"What's this?" Amy asked

"This is the **Wander forest." ** Silver said. "This will lead us to your new home. Follow me and stay close" Silver walks in the forest along with Amy, who was still kind of nervous.

"So why is it called the wander forest?" Amy asked "I know that's a silly thing to ask"

"If anyone goes in they will wander in the woods aimlessly till they are lost forever or end up and the entrance. It's a defense mechanism to make sure no mortal will ever find the mansion."

"But you know they way…right?" Amy asked nervously

"Duh, of course I do." Silver said smiling "Now come on" When they reached the end of the forest. Silver walked Amy to an old mansion. It was a dark gray mansion that looks like it hasn't been used in decades. There were also some old dead trees limping over the yard. Amy looked at the dark gloomy house and yard. To her, it felt so calm and relaxing, like she could feel right at home.

"Well here we are, your new home" said Silver "Come on, I want you to meet the others"

"Alright" said Amy with a joyful tone.

They walked into the mansion and saw the inside. It was large in the inside, and looked like it was in good shape. It was grey and dank but wasn't as run down as she may have thought. There were a few living rooms one kitchen, and many bedrooms. As Amy looked around she saw someone climb down the steps. It was a black hedgehog with a black coat and pants.

"Hello silver" said the hedgehog "Who is this?"

"This is our sister, Amy. She's here to find her mate in the mortal world" said Silver

" What's up Amy? I'm Zoomer. Welcome to our home!"

"Thank you!" said Amy

"Come on Amy I'll show you around." said Silver walking Amy followed him to the next room where they saw a Black and white bunny sitting on the couch a black and red hedgehog at the table typing on the computer, a tan rabbit drawing on a sheet of paper, a red-Orange hedgehog listening to his I-paw, and a green seederan sitting next to plants. They all saw Silver and Amy walk in.

"Hello everyone" Amy started "I'm Amy"

The seederan walked over to her. She looked at her with a curious look for a brief moment, and smiled.

"Sister! It's so good to see you! I'm Cosmo!" She exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Hi Sister!" said the black Rabbit "Name's is Iris!" she said closing her book

The Tan Rabbit got up and walked over to the red orange hedgehog.

"Scorch, Scorch!"

The Hedgehog opened his eyes and saw the rabbit. "What?" he asked rudely.

"We have a new sister here" the tan rabbit said happly

Scorch looked at Amy and smiled.

"Mmmm…. Oh Hi I'm Scorch nice to meet you" he said as he turned his I-paw back on, and closed his eyes.

"Oh Scorch, please excuse him. He's always like this. I'm Cream, it's very nice to meet you"

Amy smiled back at cream. "It's Ok. It's nice to meet you all."

A door from the other side of the room was opened by a human girl with red hair, a pink tank top and black pants. She saw everyone in the room and paid her attention to Amy.

"Hello! Is this our new sister?" asked the Girl

"This is Saphron she's one of our human siblings living here." said Cream.

"Hi it's nice to meet you" said Amy

"Has anyone seen my-" said a voice

Another black and red hedgehog came walking in the room, looking around.

"Hey Shadow" said Silver "I want you to meet-"

Shadow wasn't paying any attention to his brother and looked at the hedgehog at the computer. He walked over to the hedgehog and saw some pictures of him sleeping with a white bat.

"Hey what are you doing with those, Fear?" asked Shadow in a angry tone

Fear looked at the fire in his eyes. "Oh I'm just posting them on the internet for everyone at school to see" she said with evil grin

"GIVE ME THOSE!"

Fear got up and grabbed the pictures so Shadow couldn't get them. Shadow was tiring his best to get them, but to no avail. "FEAR!" Shadow said with mad marks on his head

"Oh, shady you're so hot I want to kiss your little face" mocked Fear making kissing noses, and running away.

"GET BACK HERE!" shadow screamed running after her.

Everyone saw them run off and herd crashes and glasses breaking.

"Should we do something?" asked Amy

"Nah!" said Iris "There always like this. So why don't you show Amy to her room, Cream?"

"Yes big Sister. Follow me please."

Amy followed Cream up the stairs and into the hallway. They came up to the third room to the right. Cream opened the door, and inside was a basic room with a bed a dresser, a desk, closet, and a bathroom.

"Sorry if it looks a little gloomy, but it's comfortable." said Cream

"No, it's perfect!" said Amy 'I love it. "So when do we start school?"

"You're going to start tomorrow. There is a school uniform in the closet for you. If you need anything just-"

"OFFFFF!"

Cream and Amy looked outside the room and saw Fear who was on the ground with Shadow grabbing her ankle.

"Give me those pictures!" said Shadow

"Make me, SUCKER!"

Shadow growled but sighed, and got up. Then he smiled as he looked at fear on the ground.

"What's so funny?" Fear questioned as she quirked her eyebrow.

"Ok, you can have them. I'll just go and look for you diary. I wonder what everyone at school will say about your crush on Nazo."

Fear blushed and got up and chased after Shadow "YOU BETTER NOT! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!" Boomed Fear

"I'M ALREADY DEAD!"

Cream and Amy saw them fight and had sweat drops on their heads. They both looked at each other and giggled. Amy walked in the room and sat on her bed

"_So this is the mortal world. My brothers and sisters or so nice, but how am going to find someone that would want to be with?"_

Amy lay on her bed thinking of these things, finding a mate and living in this new bizarre world, that she knew nothing about. Even though her siblings have been here longer and know more about the world, it still feels different from the tranquil haven of her world. The cobalt shroud doesn't come to their world, so to avoid them will not be easy.

"_Well tomorrow I will start school; will I ever find that special someone?"_

Amy hared someone knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. It was Iris who was at the door.

"Hey we're going to go and hunt for food. Want to come along?" she asked

Amy's face started to beam up at the thought of getting food. Cramoisi vampires are people who drink the blood of sinners, but they are most fond of the ones who are more evil than normal.

"Oh yes I'm so hungry! Let's go!" she said with an eager tone.

They all went down stairs and saw some Cramoisi waiting at the door. Silver, Shadow, Fear, and Cosmo where waiting at the door.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Shadow

"Try not to fall behind 'kay bro?" said Fear

"Humph! Same to you!"

"Let's go" said Silver

The Cramoisi walked out of the mansion and flew in to the sky.

"Well Big brother where to first?" said Silver

"Let's go to the west district. I can sense some crime activity." said Shadow

"Sniff Sniff SNIFF Ohhhhhh So much sinful thoughts in one place. Let's get them!" said Fear licking her lips.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the others.

Amy was smiling and thinking of being with her family hunting down evil and looking for her future lover.

"Mother, I will find a mate. I know I will. With the help of my siblings I can find one no problem"

(((((TBC))))))

Well that's it I sure hope you love it my new book oh I do hope you loved it

Next time:

Richter: I still don't know about this new recruit. She does show potential though and strength and stamina and WHOA Flora and Fire combined! Two different Classes of elements! Maybe she does have what it takes to be a raider!

Sonic: This just keeps getting weirder and weirder first I have these crazy dreams about this girl and now I'm seeing her, and if that wasn't enough she's going to my school too? How can even think straight with her around.

Richter and Sonic! Just what is up with this girl?

Next time: Two new faces.


	2. Amy's first day Jazz's training

Chapter 2

Amy's first day Jazz's training

Chapter 2 ohhh man this is going to b fun a mixture of all kinds of emotions and characters. hope you like it!

* * *

Richter's prov.

For the past 12 years the Robiean Empire has been slowly taking over this planet. One by One a village, town, or city has fallen to the empire. Rizen solairte_,_ my father has gathered the world's strongest solders, and has formed an alliance known as the Dusk Radars. Thanks to the action done by us, raiders we won some cities back, but with every city we gained back, another one falls. It's been truly annoying. However, there have been many supporters for our cause, family and friends give us support, some have even joined us in the battle. The dusk raiders are divided in eight different groups. Each Division has two captains, an Orange sun and Blue moon. My folks are the head captains of first division. My bro and I are the captains of the second division. Today I have a new recruit. Her name is Jazz, and she is of the Star family. The Star family is great family friends of ours, and are said to wield the same elemental stones as our family. I will see if she has what it takes. There's something about her, it's not a bad vibe. I can tell if it was something bad, but there is something interesting about her. However….. I wouldn't say that out loud Heh-Heh.

Normal prov

Richter was walking Jazz to the second division camp. All the divisions had their separate areas called camps each camp has a large building, for housing. As they walked outside the main building Jazz saw the entire base exterior. There were 9 large separate buildings. She has only seen the main building never before has she seen the courtyard or the other part of the base.

"Wow!" she said "This place is so big!"

"Like that huh? Well before we go to our base you're going to go our training ground. Our training base is just ahead" said Richter grabbing a candy bar from stash.

They reached the back of the base, which was a large jungle.

"Ok Ms. J, you ready to have some fun! This is where we train all our rooks. Look alive! "Said Richter

"Get ready, Jazz" said Rin-Rin "This is going to be awesome. Captain! Captain! Did you know that Jazz has the….. Hey can we have ice cream after this?"

Rin-Rin! How can you even ask me such a question?"

Uhhhh…..

You know me long to know the answer to that question don't you?"

Oh yeah!

Now enough talk. Let's see what you got Jazz!" Exclaimed Richter

Richter pulled out his hands and then a pair of green and orange hammers appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke. Jazz focused all her energy on the plants around her. From the grass came a group of vine. Jazz reached in the group vines and pulled out a green blade made up of vines and leaves.

So… you have the floral element" examined Richter "Tell me what you know about it?"

"Nature or floral is an evolution element, like steel and ice. Jazz started. "It's the combination of water and earth which also makes in a Life element too. The life elements can do remarkable things such as healing or let you connect to the life around you"

Richter started clapping.

Not bad! Maybe you are ready! But, we're still going to through to training, it's good that you know much about your element already, but that's not enough. I'm a man of action, and I want to see IF you have what it takes. Understood?" he stated.

Jazz smiled and spun her sword around.

You got it…Captain."

All right let's GO!"

Rader stage

_Botanic Base ~Raider's training ground~ (Richter and Jazz) a lush green jungle with large trees and clear path ways _

_~Reach the goal~_

_**Richter: Time to do some Damage! Swings his hammers**_

_**Jazz: Let's rock out loud! **_

"First let's see how you are with your basic maneuver skills." Richter instructed "I will show you what it takes to be a skilful warrior."

"Heh, heh this will be easy!" Said Jazz

Richter and Jazz ran thorough the vast jungle. They jumped over the hills and trees collecting rings, speeding across the pathways and crossing the shuttle loops. Jazz was truly remarkable, she was jumping over rocks with style and grace, bouncing over ledges using the springs and using the speeders to dash. Richter was using his hammers to bash right through the rocks and digging through the hills. They then came across large ruins.

Alright; very good! Now let's see how you are out on the field. Try to see if you can find the hidden gem." Richter directed.

"Ok!" said Jazz

Jazz went around the ruins looking for the gem. She looked in every room until she saw a hidden shelf behind the wall. She walks up to in and opens the small door and found a sparkling blue gem.

Aha! Here it is!" she exclaimed

"Excellent!"

"WAH!"

Richter was standing right behind her, she then pointed her sword at him think he was an enemy.

Whoa! Easy it's me! Nice going! Normally takes almost 30 minutes to find the gem."

"How long did it take me?"

"5 minutes. It's as if you connected to the ruins themselves. Now let's get a move on. Now we're going to check out your melee skills."

"Melee skills? You mean fighting?"

"Yup and we are going to do it right in here. There are going to be some dummy bots appearing any second now."

Just then robots appeared right out of nowhere. There were a total of thirty unarmed bots walking around. Jazz got ready and charged at the bots with her swords she swung her sword at one of the bots, it then spit in two and blew up into pieces. Jazz then spun with her sword and destroyed three more bots. She saw vines everywhere in the runs. The gem on her head started to glow and the vines came to the bots and wrapped around eight of them. The vines squeezed the bots until the broke into pieces. Jazz focused her power on the vines, then they grew thorns all around them she swung the vines at the bots destroying twelve of them. There were 6 bots left. Charged at Jazz she then focused her power and her sword caught on fire. Richter was amazed that Jazz was using two different classes of elements. Jazz jumped in the air and swung her sword unleashing a powerful flamethrower at the bots burning them into scrap. She then landed and looked back at Richter who was still stunned. He then just clapped his hands slowly and walked up to Jazz.

"That….was….GREAT! Combining a life element with a destruction element? That's unnatural, but I love it!"

Really?"

Yup one in a million. You are definitely going to fit in Dusk Raiders!"

Richter and Jazz walked out of the ruins and saw a sign. Jazz ran up to it and spun the sign. The sign went up from the ground spinning and then was slowing down to a stop, reviling a symbol of an Orange sun.

"What's this for?" asked Jazz.

"Eh…It's just for fun, but this means you past the test. Congratulations!"

_Botanic Base ~Raider's training ground~ (Richter and Jazz) Stage Cleared_

_**Richter ;( Heh, heh) is that all! Spins his hammers and cross then on his chest**_

_**Jazz:**_ _**That was intense! Spins her sword and sets it on her shoulder**_

Richter had a small cup of paint with him. He then got out a brush.

"Jazz, as a Captain of the Orange sun it's my job to grant you the mark of orange sun. Now kneel down, and uncover you left sleeve.

Jazz did what Richter told her, and then Richter got his paint brush and dipped in the paint

_When the night ends the moon gives out one last look before fading in the sky, as the sun rises its face shines a bright orange in the hour of dawn"_ Richter said.

"What are you saying?" asked Jazz "Is this the-"

"Yup! This is what the Orange Sun Raiders live by."

Richter grabbed his glowing stone necklace.

When you touched my focus stones they tell you which group you are best for."

"So the stones are like fortune tellers?"

"No, the stones themselves connect to people and unite all those who wish to join us. They also connect to other people we care about."

Wow!"

"So you ready? Close your eyes."

Ok"

Richter started painting over Jazz's left eye with the orange paint and made a small triangle on the right side of her face. He then painted an Orange sun on her left arm. It took him about 5 minutes.

"Like the Sun that rise up on the horizon you Jazz will also Rise as an Orange Sun Dusk Raider. Now stand up."

Jazz stood up and opened her eyes. She looked at her arm and saw the sun that was glowing on her arm.

"Cool! It's Glowing like the sun!"

'Well let's get back. Every new member gets a complementary ice Cream!"

"That sounds good to me!"

"OK that how it is in second division I asked my dad If it could be a permanent rule, but he said Noooooo!"

Jazz started giggleing as they headed back to the base.

* * *

In Emerald Town Sonic was at Tails workshop doing his homework. Sonic was having these strange visions in his head of that same pink haired girl. Her beautiful long hair and her purple eyes that's puplas where shining an amethyst glowing in the moonlight. She then spoke to him asking a question. A question that is burned in his head.

_Will you protect me?_

Those words echoed in his mind. He kept jumbling it in his head.

_Will you protect me?_

Those words played and played in his head like an old Record.

_Will you protect me?_

Sonic was struggling to get his work done. All he could think about where those four words. He began to sweat as he kept thinking about the girl. He couldn't even keep his eyes opened. When he closed his eyes he would instantly fall asleep and when he fell asleep he would see the girl again. The girl would look at him with the moon beaming its light on her, making her look even more radiant. She would smile as she looked at him and ask him that same question

_Will you protect me?_

UGH! What does it mean!" he shouted with his hands over his head.

"Maybe I'll go have a chili dog it always helps me calm down."

Sonic walked out the door and ran toward Emerald Coast, at supersonic speed.

Tails was working on his plane in the garage. He already finished with his work, since he was one of the smartest people at the school. In the garage looking over some skimatics was Rocky and a human boy. The boy looked about 14. He had a light tan skin tone and brown spiky hair, and had on a green shirt with blue jeans, and small glasses. He and Rocky where looking at the skimatincs o the craft Tails was working on. It was a plane that can fly, turn into a boat and go into space.

"This ship is going to be the best!" said the Brown haired kid

Rocky got up and looked around the tool box looking for a wrench.

"Hey tails did you want the 5/8 or the 15''? I always get those confused." Rocky asked. "Tails?"

Rocky looked at Tails and saw him stare into space. He was looking out the window here he saw a building that had a bunch of Flowers outside of it. He heard a strange voice in his head. Like someone or something was calling him, as he looked at that flower shop.

Come, Come, Come the voice said "Be with me, Come here and be with me."

"Be….With….you" Tails said in a dazed tone

Tails? TAILS!"

"Huh?"

Tails Snapped back to reality and saw Rocky with the two wrenches.

"Oh um the 15'' is the one I wanted."

Rocky handed the wrench to Tails, then tightened the bolt on the engine and then closed the hood. He then walked over to the table where the boy was.

"Sorry Guys, I was thinking about something."

Thinking about what?" asked the Boy

"This voice in my head. Every time I see those flowers, I always here this voice in my head. It's telling me that they want to be with me. Hey Jayden do you know anybody who works at that flower shop that might be playing tricks on people?" asked Tails

"No, but I did here that they might be getting some new workers there" Other than that I don't know anyone. Said the brown haired kid Jayden

"Well anyway it's getting late I have to get home" said Rocky grabbing his stuff and going out the door.

"I got to go home too. My mother' is making my favorite today." Said Jayden walking out the door.

Tails stared cleaning up his things. After he was through he went into the main house and didn't see Sonic. Sonic later came in the house with a chili dog in his hand.

"Hey did Jayden and Rocky leave already?" he asked

"Yup, and I've been working on this new craft. Hopefully it should be done by the end of the week."

"Is it for the Dusk Raiders?"

"Yeah, Captain Rizen asked me personally to make him a craft to help him in the war. We can handle the bots around the city, but the Robiean Empire has gone across the world"

Sonic took another look at Tails. He looks like he's deep in thought. They've known each other their entire lives. Sonic is the well known hero of this world, and Tails would always be by his side. Sonic would always know if some was ever eating his best friend.

"Tails why don't you tell me what's wrong?" asked Sonic "Is the ship not working?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's not that. It's just that I've been hearing voices in my head"

"Voices?" _Could he be having weird Dreams too?" _Sonic Though. "What kind of voices?"

"Well it's a female voice telling me to come and be with her, that she needs me"

_Just like in my dreams. Just what's going on_? Hey Tails could you help me with my homework? I'm falling behind a little. Asked Sonic.

"Sure Sonic. Maybe it can help clear my mind."

* * *

Richter and Jazz where back at the base, and walking to the second division quarters. It was a two story building, that that looked like it was about 8 kilometers wide.

"Well here we are. This will be the place for all Dusk Raiders to be when we discuss things." said Richter opening the door for Jazz.

When Jazz wailed in she was looking around the large meeting room. There some Rouges sitting on the couch watching TV. One of them was a brown wolverine with violet eyes and grey pants, and a red scarf. The other one was a yellow hedgehog with purple streaks, and tan pants.

"Blade, Zenith, front and center!"

The two saw Richter with Jazz. They walked up to him and saluted.

"At ease you guys it's just me." said Richter

"Oh sorry (He-he-he-he) so what's up Rich?" said The Yellow hedgehog Zenith

"This is Jazz, our newest Orange sun. I want you guys to make her feel right at home."

"Right Then! So your Denim's younger sister. It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Blade the wolverine. Your sister and I work in the same unit." Said the wolverine.

"Yeah she kind of cute. I mean I'm Zenith it's great to have you on our team!"

"(Giggle) it's nice to meet you both! I know you Zenith. " Said Jazz shaking their hands. "Your Mercury's brother Right?"

"Yeah, Oh Your Sam and Sassy's Daughter aren't you? Man you've grown!"

"Yup that's me!"

"Hey, Zenith!" shouted a voice from the distance. A Dark gray fox came in the room. He was wearing a black cape that was on his waist, with black gloves. With him was Rin-Rin leaning on his shoulder.

"Have you seen Chrome? I need him to show me how to-Oh who's this?"

"That's my best friend, Jazz she's our newest member1" said Rin-Rin

"Hello it nice to meet you, aren't you….. Onyx?" asked Jazz

"Yup! I'm this group's fiercest assassin. Rin-Rin's told me a lot about you. Welcome to the group."

"Thank you! By the way where is Denim?"

"She's in the back talking with Marine and the twins" Onyx said.

"Well come Jazz I want you to meet every one. Hey Rin-Rin where's the ice Cream? "Asked Richter

"OH! I'll get you and Jazz some we already had some but there should be some left."

Richter and Jazz walk down the hallway to another room with a TV. There we're two people in front of the screen playing video games. They were both hedgehogs. One of them was Green with spiky bangs metal arms, black pants, orange vest and red shoes. The other one was a pink hedgehog with hair over her left eye wearing a black and blue vest like shirt, and gray pants, wares black shoes...

Come on! Come on!AHH! NO!" shouted the Green metallic hedgehog throwing his body back in defeat.

"HA-HA-HA! I WIN AGAIN! YES" said the Pink hedgehog

Denim and Mercury were sitting on the couch watching them.

"Man you call that a block Nai?" Denim asked the green hedgehog

"She was whacking me like an old twig!" Nai shouted

"Aww Don't worry! Maybe you'll do better next time." Said the pink hedgehog

"Oh shut up Jem! You got lucky." said Nai.

"No need to be rude. Hey who's this" Jem walked up to Richter and saw Jazz

"Hey are you our new member? I'm Jem It's nice to meet you. " greeted the pink Hedgehog. She was a foot smaller then Jazz

"Hey you're a Robean!" Stated Jazz

"Oh don't worry; she and Nai aren't like the other ones. They have the antibody in them so there OK.

"Antibody?"

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jem!"

Thanks! Oh this is my Brother Nai." Jem pointed to the green hedgehog

"Hey. What's up" He said still disappointed about his loss

Hey Jazz I'm Marine!" A Brown Raccoon with a green tank top and green Shorts came up to Jazz and Shook her hand.

"Hey there Marine. Nice to meet you."

"Hey little sis!" Denim walked up and hug Jazz and noggied her head

"OWOWOW! Hey! Let me go!" complained Jazz

"But I'm so proud of you! You're now one of us!"

"OK OK! Let me go! Does everyone like to drill their knuckles in my head?"

"Well… You do have a soft head" said Richter.

"Gee thanks!" said Jazz crossing her arms

"Don't feel bad Jazz. "Said Mercury waking up "Everything is soft to Richter. How are you doing, Jazz?"

"I'm fine! How are you and Chrome?"

"H-H-Hey Don't say things like that!' Mercury said nervous tone

Mercury was like a second older sister to Jazz. Mercury's known her since she was a baby.

"Hey captain!"

Everyone turned to see who was talking. Jazz was shocked to see that it was two more Robieans. One of them hid behind the wall. The first Robean was a blue Hedgehog he had spiky bangs, a metallic arm, and two metallic legs. His right eye was also metallic as was the lower part of his body.

"Uhhhhhh" Jazz was speechless. The Robieans are supposed to be the people they are fighting, but there are four of them that are actually teaming up with them.

"It's alright I understand" said the blue hedgehog "You must have had a bad experience with Robians before, so it's only natural that you would be shocked to see one right in front of you"

"Well I never had a bad experience with one. It's just what I heard about them."

"Jazz, trust me if they were bad I'd know about it" said Richter.

"I trust you Richter it's just a little shocking" explained Jazz

"So you're Jazz huh? We'll my name is Malcolm and this is- Huh?"

Jazz then saw someone look at her from behind the wall. The person was looking at her with her left eye.

"Hey, come on out its Ok" beckoned Malcolm.

"Yeah it's Ok she's nice." Richter encouraged

The person behind the wall came out from behind the wall. It was a little human girl with long purple hair, two mismatched eyes (one blue and one Green). She was wearing a long tan tank top with short black pants. She also had a long metallic tall growing out of her back. She slowly walked up to Jazz looking a little nervous. Jazz then let out her hand; the girl stepped back a bit.

"It's Ok. Shake her hand" said Richter

The girl took her hand out and grabbed Jazz's and shook it.

"What's your name?" Jazz asked the Girl

The girl smiled when she heard Jazz's innocent voice.

"Alice." Said the girl in a joyful tone. She then looked at Richter. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed

"Daddy?" Jazz asked

"Alice had a bad experience when she was younger. I saved her from the Robean Empire. She has been calling me Daddy ever since. Richter explained. "I'm Ok with it though. "

"Alice is sorry. Alice thought Jazz was another meane. Alice is now better."

"

"Well now how about we-"

"Hey Richter" said Onyx walking in "The head Captains are here to talk to you"

"Oooooh boy. I wonder what I did now."

Everyone went to the main room and saw Rizen and Luna standing at the door way. Everyone was saluting to them.

"At ease" said Rizen

Everyone sat down in the main room. Rin-Rin gave everyone Chocolate chip sundae Supremes."

"AHHH! Sweet, Sweet cold Goodness!" said Richter as his mouth drooled, and attacked

"Richter did Jazz pass the trials?"

"With flying colors. See for yourself"

Jazz showed Richter's parents the tattoos on her arm and face.

"Well done Jazz!" said Luna "Your parents would be proud! Now on to business."

What business?" asked Richter.

"Sorry I'm late." Chrome came in the room

"Oh Chrome! Have a seat" said Luna

"Now as you know, our allies the Cramoisi are attending the Station Square high School. Some of you are also attending the school too." Rizen stated "Their enemies the Cobalt Shroud might be attending the school as well. If they find any Cramoisi they could chase them out of the town."

"So how are our agents going to protect the cramzambonis?"

"With you of course, you are going to attend school there." said Rizen.

"ME? I'm already done with school! Why do I have to go?" complained Richter.

"We need someone to keep an eye on our troops and the Cramoisi. By the way Richter, where is your Lieutenant?" asked Risen.

He uhhhh had to go into town and see our technician. He's been acting a little strange lately he has been having those strange dreams again plus you know how he doesn't like being controlled. You can count on me to keep a caged animal trapped do you?"

"It's this kind of irresponsibility is another reason we are sending you to the school to investigate."

"Read my lips. There is no way I am going back. That's final!" said Richter crossing his arms and turning his head away from his folks.

"Excuse me Richter, but who is it who gives the final judgment?" asked Luna

I said-AHHHHHHHHHH! "Richter turned around and saw Luna up to him with a dark looking face and grinning devilishly.

"Because I don't remember YOU being the parent, or the head captain!" Luna said in a parent tone making Richter look small as she stood tall.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Richter screamed

"Now you are going to school first thing tomorrow or so help me you will never see sweets again!"

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Richter screamed like a girl. "YOU CAN'T!"

"_And, _You will also be relieved as your duties as Captain!"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone stared to giggle, especially Jazz.

"Mama! Please, Don't!" Richter clasped his hands together in front of Luna with pleading eyes

"That's Lady Luna when you're around your fellow crew! Our decision is final Richter. Understood?"

"Yes Mama... BONK! OOWW! Luna bonked Richter on the head. I MEAN Milady!"

"Good and Chrome?"

"Yes Milady?"

"You and your brother will need to find the Cramoisi. You will know what to do."

"Yes Milady"

After a few minutes, Richter, Chrome, Rizen, and Luna were outside.

"Be sure you guys are ready to go. You both will have jobs as classroom attendances." Luna told the two brothers.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad!" said Richter.

"That means you will have to be helping the teachers and grading papers random assistant assignments." She added

"Ok that does sound a little annoying." Said Richter

"Then you're going to also to be councilors to some of the students there too." she finished

"THAT'S IT! IT"S TOO MUCH! I CAN"T TAKE IT!"

"Richter calm down!" said Rizen

"OK"

"Now" Luna came and hugged the two brothers "Good night you two we love you. Don't feel so down Ok"

"OK Mama." Said the two

She kissed them on the head, and walked away with Rizen.

"Richter and Chrome looked at each other.

"You're such a mama's boy Chrome"

"Humph! Say what you want I am not a mama's boy."

"Yeah whatever! Anyway, Jazz became a Dusk Raider today. With the star family on our side the Robian empire doesn't stand a chance!"

"What did you expect? She's the daughter of one of the high class elemental users. She has the stone to prove it. Just like we do.

Chrome showed Richter the stone in his palm. Richter looked at the same stone in his hand.

They both went inside the building and saw that all the rogues were gone. Alice was sleeping on the couch. Richter picked her up.

"She's one handful sometimes isn't she?" asked Chrome.

"Yeah but she's just a little girl. Anyway I'll take her to bed Good night Chrome."

"Good night Richter"

Sonic was in his bed asleep. He was tossing and turning in his bed, drenching in cold sweat.

* * *

_Sonic's Dream_

_Sonic was walking on a dark hill. The sky was gray and the wind was blowing he looked on top of the hill and he saw that same pink haired Girl. She was looking over the hill, with her wings spread out. She was in a pink mu-mu with a pink shirt. She looked back and saw Sonic. Sonic ran up to her. He was about five feet in front of her. Sonic stared into her sparkling purple eyes, and the purple gem on her head. She smiled as she saw him._

_"I've been waiting for you" she said in a calm voice._

_"Waiting for me? Why were you waiting for me?" Sonic asked her._

_"I have been waiting for you: She said as she put her hands to her heart "Will you protect me?"_

_"Protect you from what?"_

_"They will be coming for me, to try and kill me. Will you protect me? Will you be my guardian?_

_"Who are they?"_

_(Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm)_

_Sonic then heard laughter from behind him he then saw a blue cloaked figure with a sword._

_"All of your people shall DIE!" said the robed figure._

_Sonic looked back at the girl with worried eyes._

_He's going to kill me! Please will you protect me?_

_Sonic then nodded and charged at the man with a spin dash knocking him down on the ground. The man got up and swung his sword at Sonic. Sonic avoided all his blows, and did an Axle kick to bring him down. He then took his sword and pointed it at him._

_"Stay back!" Sonic ordered._

_"If you chose to protect her then you shall be destroyed!" said the man_

_"You're lying! No life is worth killing!"_

_You INSOLENT FOOL!"_

_The man got up and ran up to Sonic to punch him. Sonic used his super speed to avoid his attack and came up from behind and struck in the back. He fell down on the ground, Sonic then walked up to the girl. She smiled as she looked at is valor holding that sword._

_"It's you! You are the one." she said._

_"The one?" asked Sonic_

_"Will you be my guardian?"_

_"Umm….. How can I protect you? Who are you?"_

_She then started to disappear in a white fog._

_Wait! Come back!"_

_"You must find me. Find me and protect me, from them" she said as she continued to disappear. Sonic ran after her and almost, fell of the cliff. Sonic quickly got back up. He looked around for the girl, but didn't find her._

_"Who are you?" he shouted to the heavens_

He then woke up as he heard his alarm clock blare. He saw his alarm and turned it off.

Ahhhhhh…." He stretched his limbs and sat up in his bed.

"Another dream about her. This one was different from the others. Just what does it all mean?"

These thoughts were racing through his mind. He got up got ready for school. After he put his morning face on he put on his school uniform. It was a white shirt with a blue coat and blue pants. He then ran out the door and ran to Tails' workshop. He saw Tails with his gear. Sonic got his gear and started to fly with Tails.

Hey Sonic! How did you sleep?" asked Tails

"I had the Dream again." said Sonic

"Oh, again? Man when will your silly dreams end?"

"They aren't that bad that girl is kind of cute"

"Well anyway I hear that we might be getting some new students today. Maybe you'll find your dream girl." Tails giggled

"Oh Ha-Ha." Sonic said sarcastically.

At the mansion Amy was getting ready for school. She was wearing a white blouse with a red ribbon, and a long blue skirt. She walked out the door and down the steps. She saw all her siblings dressed for school also. Silver, Shadow, Fear, Zoomer, Cosmo, Cream Saphron, Iris, and Scorch were all down waiting for her.

"Amy, do you have your sun stone?" asked Silver

Amy dug out the same red gem that Daniel gave her.

"So what does it do again?"

Shadow grabbed it and put it on Amy's forehead where her purple gem was. The stone then sank into her head. Then All of Amy's Vampire features disappeared. Her wings withdrew in her back. Her fangs and gem resided, and her eyes changed from purple to jade green.

"There perfectly normal" said Shadow.

"That stone hides your identity from our enemies." Cosmo mentioned

"It will also protect you from the sun" Iris added

"Oh and if you run into any trouble, just look for us or the principal." instructed Fear

"Alright let get going," Shadow ordered

Within 10 minutes everyone was at the school. Sonic and Tails showed up and saw Rocky Jayden and Knuckles waiting for them near the stare case.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Jayden waving

"Sup Jay!" said Sonic walking up to them.

Rocky then saw something come up from behind Sonic

"Uhhhh S-S-Sonic?" Rocky said in a sacred tone.

"What?"

"Behind you!"

"GRRRRRRR!

Sonic looked behind and saw blood shot angry eyes and steam coming out of his nose. stare at him. It was Richter looking at Sonic. Behind him were some of the Dusk Raiders, Onyx, Rin-Rin, Jazz, Chrome, Mercury, Denim Jem and Nai. They were all wearing school uniforms...

"YOU!" Richter growled in a loud tone

"What?" sonic said confused and a little creped out

"You! Because of you, I have to do school work!"

"How is it my fault?"

"Sonic you're my Lieutenant! You're supposed to be by my side. Now my parents are forcing me to go to school, all because of your _derrrraaammm Giiiirrrlllll_" Richter said in a teasing tone

Sonic was embarrassed. He was so focused on these dreams that he totally forgot about Richter.

"Well anyway, Jazz this is my lieutenant Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic this is Jazz our newest member.

"What's up Jazz?"

"THE Sonic the hedgehog is in the Dusk Raiders?" Jazz said surprised

"Yeah. He was supposed to be with us to see your training through, but it can't be helped NOW!

"Hey relax Richter" said Knuckles patting him on the shoulder. "At least we're in school together."

"Yeah, Yeah"

All the students went in. Richter Sonic and Chrome stayed behind.

You ready Chrome?" asked Richter

"Yes."

Richter and Chrome both removed some stones from their glowing necklaces. They both where holding the gems in their hands. The stones started to float then the stones cracked until they shattered in to tiny little pieces. The pieces scattered all across the school. Sonic looked at all the stones scattered all around the school ground.

"So what are you doing?" asked Sonic

"We're sending our focus stones to help seek out the Cramoisi" Chrome explanted

"Right now we sent seekers to help find them, once we know who they are then we will know who to protect." Richter continued "Sonic who ever we find out is one of them you have to keep an eye on. Befriend them stalk them by any means necessary you have to look after them"

"Got it! So shall we go in?"

"I'm still mad at you!" said Richter

"Okay Okay Sorry!"

"Oh boy!" said Chrome

Richter came in the building every saw that the once well known student might be going to school again.

Richter walked down the hallways looking at all the students talk. He was walking until he reached the principal's office. He opened the door and saw a gold shrew with a white suit on.

"Hey there Principal Zerach!" said Richter

"Hello Richter, I heard from your parents that you will be working here for a few days. So let me get you started.

"Swell!" Richter said with a fake smile.

Sonic walked in to the classroom. Everyone was walking and talking to one another He looked around the room and saw Tails at his desk. They both sat together in the same homeroom. Sonic walked over to desk and sat down next to him. They both high fived each other.

"Hey sonic!"

Sonic turned and saw a purple feline wave at him. Next to her was sky-blue hedgehog who was shivering.

"Hey Blaze and Mist." greeted Sonic.

"So did you hear that we will be getting a new student?" asked Blaze

"I h-hear that they are r-r-related to the Somber family." Said Mist

"Somber family?"

"Blaze looked across her desk and saw Silver sitting next to Scorch. Silver looked at Blaze with his Amber eyes, and smiled. Blaze blushed and quickly looked the other way.

"W-Why don't -t-talk to him?" asked Mist

"I'm too scared, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Why don't you talk to her? You know who she is right?" Scorch asked Silver

"I know I Know, but I think she thinks that I'm naïve." Silver answered back

"Well why would she think that?"

Everyone heard the door open and saw Richter walk in.

"Its megaton" said a student

"Megaton? what's he doing here? I thought he graduated." said another student

"Ah Mr. Solairte. They told me you would be coming." Said the teacher

"Mr. Baxter it's been a while." Said Richter

The teacher was a middle aged man. He then gave Richter some files and papers.

"You can get started over on that desk. Behind to Mr. Sonic and Mr. Prower"

"How delightful!" Richer giggled

"Glad to see that enthusiasm!"

"OOOOH It's what I'm known for.

He walked over giving sonic a death stares. He sat down and looked back with that cold stare.

"Traitor!" He whispered slowly.

Sonic looked at him with fear. His sweat drop as he stared at Richter as Richter turned around and started working.

"Ooooo you're in trouble!" said Tails

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry I'm late"

Amy came in the room with some books in her arms.

"Ah there you are! Class this is our new student Mr. Baxter introduced

"Hello My name's Amy Rose, but you can call me Amy. It's nice to meet you all!" greeted Amy.

"Sonic turned and saw Amy. His mouth dropped and eyes widened as he looked at her. Soon all those dreams that he had about her came rushing back like mad. It's as if she stepped right out of his dreams. His heart was racing as he looked at her. Amy turned and saw Sonic look at her. She smiled as she looked at her. Sonic got up and walked to the door.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" said Sonic rushing out the door.

Amy just looked at the door.

"_What a strange mortal" She_ thought.

Sonic was in the bathroom washing his face and looking at the mirror.

"This is crazy! There's no way she's real! NO WAY! Am I losing my mind, or is this is another dream? Yeah! That's it!" sonic said to himself.

He pinched himself, but not thing happened.

"No! It's real! Ok, Ok just relax…. My captains mad at me and also, the girl of my dreams is in that room. That's Ok Juuuuuuuust relax."

Sonic is known for keeping it cool, but never in his life has he experienced this much pressure. His heart was racing uncontrollably. He was hyperventilating and patting his chest.

What's going on? Why my dream is has become a reality? *Sigh* Ok just relax alright I will just go back and sit down.

Sonic walked over to the classroom. When he opened the door and looked around. Everyone looked at him. He then saw Amy look at him. In his anxiety his just smiled and walked over to his desk, but not before seeing Richter, who was smiling demonically, giving him that "I know where you live" look.

"Now class today we are going to review what we went over last week…" Mr. Baxter started

"Sonic was sweating as he was trying not to stare behind him or in front of him.

One hour later when class was over. Sonic got up and made his way to the door.

"HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Sonic turned around and saw Richter put his two eyes in front of his face and pointed at sonic. (I'm watching you look) Sonic quickly got out and headed to his next class

"Now to- HUH? " Richter was cut off by the piles of papers he had to grade that Mr. Baxter placed on the desk.

"I'm so happy your doing this Richter. Just a few more papers ok?

"Oh no problem sir!" Richter said smiling while, harboring his inner rage.

. Silver Scorch and Amy where still in the class room.

"So how was the first class?" Scorch asked.

"It was Alright, but that blue hedgehog kept staring at me, like he knew me or something." Amy said

Silver and Scorch looked at each other. They had an idea why that hedgehog was starring at her. Amy started to walk out of the room with Iris

"That wasn't too bad was it Amy" she asked.

"Nope it was fine" Amy answered back.

"Do you think he's the one?" Scorch asked.

"Don't know. Tell Shadow and the others to keep an eye on him. We need to know everything about him" instructed Silver.

"Yes Big Brother" said Scorch

Sonic went over to his next class and saw Chrome writing on the chalkboard.

"Captain?" Sonic asked "You're here too?"

"Oh Hello sonic I'm filling in for Mr. Harold while he is gone for the day." Chrome explained

"Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?" asked Sonic

"You can never be too young to teach, Sonic. Now take a seat I'm about to start.

Sonic walked over to his seat he was sitting next to a Black hedgehog.

"What's up Shadow?" said Sonic

"Not you again" Shadow complained

"Nice to see you too"

Scorch walked over to Shadow and spoke to him telepathically. Cramoisi can speak to each other in when they are near each other.

"_Keep your eye on that blue hedgehog, He's been staring at Amy"_ He told him.

"_Alright"_ shadow answered back

A White bat was sitting next to Fear. The white bat was looking deeply at Shadow.

"Rouge" started Fear "I can never understand, why you are swooning over my idiot brother?"

"I can't help it, he's so hot! Besides I have to be with him remember?" said the White Bat

"Right, How can I forget. "

"So where's Nazo?"

"Oh, he's being him, being that rebel that I love. You know how he is."

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Lunete I will be subbing for History while your other teacher is out for today.

Sonic tuned and saw shadow giving him a death stare.

"_What did I do?" Sonic thought to himself_

Sonic then looked to the right. His heart sank as he saw Amy sitting next to her. She looked at him, with a confused look. She then pulled her hand out.

"Hi I'm Amy what's your name? She said in a happy tone."

"Uuuuuuu I Uuuh uuuuhhmmm I-I-I-I"

"_She's talking to me. Oh man my heart's going to explode!"_

Sonic took a deep breath and answered back.

"My Sonic is name. I MEAN! My name is Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Nice to meet you!" he corrected as he shook her hand. He then looked back and saw Chrome in front of him.

"As much as I like getting acquainted with one another, you should save it after class." Chrome said

"Heh, heh, heh sorry"

"_Why is it so cold in here?" Amy thought._

_

* * *

_

WHOO! I finally done! Here you go Mr. Baxter! All done!" said Richter triumphantly.

"Good now I hear Mr. Wesley needs some work to be done

"Oh… OK..."

Richter walked all the way to the Math class.

"_I am going to die if this keeps up!" *Sob* *Sob*_

After 2 more classes it was lunch time. Sonic sat with tails knuckles, and the other raiders.

"So Jazz how is your first day so far?" sonic Asked

"It's been great! I love it here already I made friends with a girl in Algebra." Said Jazz

"Aw that's nice what girl"

"A pink hedgehog named Amy."

Sonic's face froze the moment he heard that name.

"Uhhhh… Sonic?"

"Don't worry Jazz, he's just a little shocked because he thinks that Amy's his Dream Girl" said Tails.

Jazz then noticed an orange mark on Tails' eye.

"Hey you're an Orange sun. But you're so young."

"Well I have a natural talent that seemed useful for Captain Rizen, so he asked me if I wanted to be one, and since Sonic is one I decided that I wanted to be one too, so where I am. Tails explanted

Chrome and Richter came over to the table and sat down. (It's a big table)

Uh Oh! Sonic looks like you got trouble" said Jazz

"Hello Sonic." Richter started

"Now Richter, you can't stay mad at me Ok I mean come on I was in deep thought Man!" explained Sonic

"Oh I forgive you"

"You do?"

"Sure! I just discovered something"

Richter got out a wad of cash out of his pocket.

"Apparently the school broad is paying us for our services, and this school has candy machines with my name on it!"

"Is sweets All you can think about?" asked Chrome while everyone laughed

"Oh Ha Ha! Richter laughed sarcastically. NO! I sometimes think about mangas"

Richter and Chrome stopped for a minute and closed their eyes.

"Looks like our seekers have found our targets" said Chrome

Richter and Chrome got out their hands, within seconds these tiny little shards appeared in front of them. The shards then fused together into multiple stones. The stones then wrapped around both their necks, back into their necklaces.

"Now we'll see who is a Cramzam" said Richter

"Cramoisi Richter." Chrome corrected

"Whatever"

They closed their eyes to focus. The entire room went black around the two as they, blocked everyone's chatter, and both focused their minds on what the stones have seen.

"Ok!" exclaimed Richter "Now let's see"

"Who are the Cramoisi?" asked Rin-Rin.

"Wait a moment" said Chrome

They both looked around the cafeteria. They then saw a girl with long blonde hair.

That girl is one" said Chrome

That Silver haired girl is one too." Said Richter

"That Pink wolf is also one"

"And the orange cat"

"Wow! That's not a lot." Said Onyx

"Wait there's more" said Chrome

Chrome and Richter faced a table with Amy and the others sitting there.

"See that table over there?" asked Richter

All the Raiders look at the table.

"All of them are Cramoisi" said Chrome

"Those Three Black hedgehogs, that White one and that orange one, that black and that tan bunnies, that red head human, are all cramicramsis." said Richter.

"What about that pink one?" Sonic asked

"Oh yeah she's also one" said Richter "That means it's our job to look after them. You seem very fond of this hedgehog. Why do you go and tell her about us?" said Richter

"WHAT?" said Sonic.

"Great idea, go and talk to her." Chrome agreed.

"Wait? Don't I have a say in this?" asked Sonic

"You were talking with Shadow

"Go on, Sonic" said Talis

"You can do it Sonic" said Blaze

"Set a good example for the raiders"

"But Richter?"

"That's an order Lieutenant!"

"Sigh fine!"

"So that blue hedgehog is staring at Amy?" asked Cream

"Yeah keep an eye on him." said Fear. "He was making Google eyes all over her."

"I don't think he's that bad" said Cosmo "His friend is kind of cute too"

"Who?" asked Iris

"That yellow fox. He looks so adorable. I've had my eye on him for sometime"

"Why is it a big deal?" asked Amy "He's just a mortal who often stares at someone new"

"Amy" shadow started "We think he might be your guardian"

"What?" asked Amy "You mean my mate?"

"We don't know for sure, but either he's the one or an enemy" Fear added. "Just be careful, OK There may be some students that are disguised as agents."

"OK Big sister." Amy said

After lunch Amy walked over to her next class. She found her seat. She was sitting next to Blaze.

"Hi, your Amy right? I'm Blaze it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise!"

"So do you like it here?"

"Yeah, it's ok."

Blaze was twiddling her fingers, and looking down. She looked behind her and saw that Sliver was just a few tables behind her. When Sliver looked at her, she quickly looked away from him with a red face. She then looked at Amy and spoke.

"So.. I know this is a weird question, but you know Silver?" she asked

"Yeah, Why?"

"Well... I was wondering you see I..."

"Amy then grabbed her hand and closed her eyes. She then opened them and looked at her.

"You have feeling for him don't you?"

Blaze was stunned, she figured out what she was going to asked her about.

"How-How did you know?"

Amy then smiled as she looked at her.

"If you like him. Then talk to him, but…."

"But what?"

"You should talk to him soon, or else he could be in danger."

"What? Of What?"

Blaze was confused and anxious about what Amy said. The one person she loves could be in danger, and if she was how could she help?

"Please, don't be afraid to talk to him, he's really nice. I'm sure he wants to talk to you too if you let him."

Blaze looked into Amy's eyes. Though in there disguise Cramoisi have this talent of persuasion. They can get people to do what they suggest as long as that person looks into their eyes.

"Ok, I will talk to him." Blaze said in a dazed tone

After class Blaze walked over to Silver. When Silver looked at her face turned red like a tomato.

"Oh Hi Silver (heh-heh-heh)." Blaze said in a nervous tone.

"Hey Blaze what's up?" asked Silver

Blaze stared into his Amber eyes

"Well I was wondering…you see ?" she said quickly

"Sure"

"I'm sorry I'm just a little-wait did you say "sure"?" Blaze asked

"Yeah meet me behind the schools alley and then we will talk."

"OH! Ok! Well I'll see you there then."

"Alright!'

Blaze walked out of the room and was laughing happily.

"YES!" She exclaimed without Silver seeing him. "Thank you, Amy."

Richter was stomping through the halls with an angry look.

"If I have to grade one last paper..."

Richter saw a locker open. He walked up to it and closed his face in it.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in the locker. He didn't care who was looking.

"Mr. Solute?" said a voice

Richter looked to see who it was. It was a woman with a white coat and a black shirt and pants. She also had Silver hair. She was two feet taller than Richter.

"Mr. Solute, are you Ok?" she asked

"Oh well I'm fine" he said sheepishly "Thank you ms…."

"Ecla, Ms Ecla Angin. I'm the science teacher."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Angin."

"Actually you could say this isn't the first time we have meet." She said

"Huh?"

"You know if you feel tense you're more than welcome to the teachers' lounge it has a lot of snack machines.

Richter's face perked up.

"Snack Machines?" asked Richter

"Yes, there's soda, candy, coffee, cappuccinos, and Ice cream. She said with a smile

"Really?"

"Oh, you'll love it da.. Mr. Solute."

Richter had his eyebrow quirked. How would someone like her know that he loves sweets so much? He wanted to think of this a little more, but he was too focused on the free sweets.

"Well thank you Ms Angin!"

"Not problem da-"She stopped herself

"Wha?"

"Mr. Solute! I… have a friend who's name is Dan and you look a lot like him. He was a short man with orange hair! You guys look so alike! (Heh-heh-heh.) Sorry!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm" Richter narrowed his eyes, as Ms Angin was laughing sheepishly.

"Well I got to go Mr. Solute! Bye!"

She ran off in the opposite direction.

"Strange. Ah Whatever! Where are those sweets? Sweets! Sweets! Sweets!

Richter ran to the teacher's lounge and he saw a large room with ten different snack and soda machines. Three coffee pot's with piping hot coffee, and on big freezer. He opened it up and it was loaded with all kinds of Ice Cream. Richter's eyes were tearing as he looked at the lovely room. He knelt down and sobbed happily. He then looked up with tearing eyes

"Thank you! I never want to leave. I need someone to hold me! This is too much!"

It was now 3; 30 and time for the kids to be let out. All the Raiders met outside the school. They were all looking at the Cramoisi in one group next to them. Silver left the group and walked to the back of the school, where he saw Blaze. Silver walked up to her. She looked a little nervous.

"Hey Blaze!"

"Hey…"

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well the thing is, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, I mean if you don't want to I mean…"

"Blaze."

Silver stopped Blaze and walked closer to her, until he was up close to her. Silver then kissed her on the lips. When Silver broke the kiss, Blaze's blood was running like a marathon.

"Blaze, do you trust me?" Sliver asked

Blaze was speechless as she tried to answer, but she gave him a slow nod. Silver then touched his forehead, and it started to glow a bright purple. When he removed his hand he was holding the red sun stone. Silver's body then started to glow purple, and then his vampire features became visible. Blaze, was a little spooked at Silver's ghastly, yet handsome form. At the same time however, she was basking in his radiant charm.

"Blaze, you really like me do you? " Silver asked

Blaze was still starring at him but she was willing to answer.

"Y-Yes, I-I do so much" she said.

"Then will you watch over me? Will you protect me? I need you to protect me, before I'm killed."

"Killed? By what?" Blaze asked with anxiety.

"You will know them when you see then, but you have to agree to look watch out for me."

"Yes, Yes! Please let me watch over you! I don't care what it is I don't want you to die!" Blaze exclaimed

"Thank you, Blaze"

Silver smiled and beckoned Blaze to come closer. She walked close to him, and Silver leaned over to her and bit her neck. Blaze was still in the trance by Silver's gaze, she didn't feel any pain as the fangs slowly sank into her neck. After a few seconds Silver releases Blaze's neck. Blaze then fainted and then Silver caught her, and set her up against the wall

"Blaze?" called a voice

Silver heard the voice, he took one last look at Blaze, and took off running. Mist came around the building and saw Blaze lying up against the wall. She ran up to her and felt her body. She sighted in relive that she still felt a pulse.

"Hang on B-Blaze I-I'll get some help!" Mist said as she ran out of the alley

Around the same time Amy was walking in the halls alone. Little that she knew there were two men following her as she was walking. When she looked behind her she saw two the two men behind her they were both rats wearing blue robes. They grabbed her and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream, and pulled her to the rear exit. Sonic was walking out of the classroom; he then turned and saw Amy getting pulled outside of the back exit. Sonic rushed to the door. Amy was tossed on the ground, by the two rats.

"Who are you?" she asked

"We are the blue agents, and we are here to do away with all Cramoisi" said one of them.

Amy was shocked. "Have I been found out?" she asked herself. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Amy said

"Oh really?"" said the other rat as he took out a blue stone.

Sonic came running outside and saw Amy looking at the two rats with fear in her eyes. The stone the rat was holding started to glow and a beam of Light shot Amy's forehead. The red stone Shadow placed in her earlier came out of her head. Amy then quickly began to change back into her true from. She then was screaming in agony as the sun was beaming down on her.

AAHAHHHHHHH!" she screamed, as the sunlight was slowly burning her flesh.

This is just like in my dream!" sonic said to himself.

Heh! Heh! Now tell me that you've never heard of the Cramoisi! All you filthy vermin must DIE!" the first rat said as he drew his sword.

Sonic was speechless. He was hesitating."Is this another dream?" He thought. "Should I save her?" "It doesn't matter I have to help her, dream or No dream!

"AMY!" Sonic shouted as he ran to her aid

The rats turned and pointed their swords at Sonic. Sonic kicked them out of the way and punched one rat in the face. The other one came with his sword and attacked Sonic. Sonic jumped and kicked the sword out of the way. Sonic saw the sword that the other rat dropped. He grabbed it and attacked the other rat with it. He was able to see an opening and sonic stabbed him right in the chest bringing him down. The first rat got up and tried to attack sonic but Sonic ran behind him and stabbed him in the back. The rat then fell to the ground. Sonic dropped the sword and ran over to Amy.

"Amy! What's wrong?" asked Sonic

"The SUN! Please! Get me out of the sun!" she begged as she was lying there.

Sonic picked her up and ran her inside and into an empty classroom, so no one can see her true from Sonic placed her on the teacher's desk. Amy was panting like crazy. Sonic saw that she had some burn marks on her skin.

"Amy hang on I'll get the nurse!" said Sonic

"NO!" she panted "Don't… please don't! Come….. Here…. please!"

Sonic walked over to her and looked at her purple eyes.

"They will come….after me…I need…..your….help" she said.

"Help with what?" he asked.

Amy stared into his Lime green eyes, and saw that they where the eyes of honesty and concern.

"It's you….you're the one….my…..protector." she said

"_What?" Now it's really like my dream!"_

All these random thoughts where racing through Sonic's head. At first he was freaked out but now he understands that if those guys were bad then she might really need protection. He then took a deep breath and answered back.

"Will you…protect me?" Amy asked gasping for air

"Yes! Yes! What do you want me to do?" asked Sonic Anxiously.

"Come closer. Look at my eyes.""

Sonic stared into her beautiful violet pools that where her eyes. Amy got up closer to Sonic's neck. She then bit Sonic's neck, and drank some of his blood.

Mist was returning to the Ally way with Onyx and Rin-Rin they both found Blaze laying against the wall. Onyx walked up to her and cheeked her pulse.

"She's got a pulse, but she's still uncurious." Onyx said picking her up "We'll take her back to headquarters. Rin-Rin tell Richter we have to head back"

"Right" said Rin-Rin. Pressing the button on her ear comlink.

Richter was on the other side of the link hearing what Rin-Rin was saying.

"Alright, all raiders move out to the base! One of our members is down. Sonic do you copy? Sonic? SONIC!"

"What's wrong?" asked Chrome

"Sonic's not responding. Can you pin point his location?"

Chrome got out a small map and looked at the screen.

"He's in room D-5 His comlink is on but he's not responding."

"All go see what's up. You head back to the base. If Sonic's not responding then something must be up."

Richter dashed out of the teacher's lounge.

_Sonic something better be wrong with you! _

Amy was still biting Sonic's neck. Someone then came in the room it was Zoomer. HE walked over to Amy. Amy then released Sonic's neck and set him down on the ground. All of Amy's burn marks where gone, and she could walk again.

"Little sis, you alright?" asked Zoomer

"Yes, I'm Ok now."

Zoomer looked down at Sonic's body.

"So he is the one" he said

"Yes he is my protector. SO where are the others?"

"There cleaning up the mess out back, come on. We have to go."

"But what about-"

"I'm sorry Amy there's no time. There's someone coming this way"

Amy nodded and she and Zoomer ran out the door. Amy took one last look at Sonic, and went out the door.

Richter was running to the classroom. When he got there he fiercely opened the door.

SONIC! Are you slack in off ag- *Gasp*"

Richter's eyes widen as he saw Sonic lying on the ground, like a lifeless shell. Richter ran up to him, and checked for a pulse. He sighed in relief to feel blood still running through his veins.

Sonic? Sonic! Can you hear me? Sonic!" he yelled.

No response.

" DANG! Sigh. Hang in there old friend, I'll take you back to base.

Richter picked up by the shoulder and walked out of the room. When he was out of the building he got out his gear and put Sonic on the back of the seat, Richter got on and took off.

"Richter did you find him?" Chrome asked through the comlink.

"Yeah but he's out cold. I'm heading to the base now. Has everyone left?"

"Affirmative, Were taking Blaze to the sick bay, we should be their soon.

"Very good! I'll see you there."

"Richter looked back at Sonic still not moving a muscle with his eyes closed. Richter then looked ahead on the road

"_Hang in There Sonic!" _

_

* * *

_

OHHH The pressure! CAN YOU HANDLE THE TRUTH? YOU CANT'T HANDILE THE TRUTH! IT'S GOING TO BE EPIC!

See what happens next time….

Denim: Sonic our Orange sun lieutenant, Blaze our Blue moon sergeant, bot out cold. Richter's not takeing it lightly he even feels some guilt. Richter guilty? I never thought I'd use those words in one sentence! Jazz however is progressing well. Man would mom and dad be proud! Also some of the other Captains are taking care of business around the world. You get to see some of them in action!


	3. Battles For Love and Freedom

Chapter; 3

Battles For Love and Freedom

I'm soooooooooooooo Sooooooooo Sorry for the long Long wait but I just wanted to make it look perfect for you guys! Well you can stop holding your breath because here you go! From my mind to my finger tips to my computer to your eyes! Please enjoy!

NO SGEA Chars are mine! Some OC are But NOT ALL OF THEM YOU BETTER NOT SEALL THEM EITHER!

Also; thank you Mechaelite for loaning me your Chars Thank you sooo much!

* * *

Also be sure to check out my profile after you read the chap I just update it! Just so you won't be left in the dark!^_~ Anyway Please enjoy!

All of the second division dusk raiders were in the waiting room looking at sonic and Blaze in separate rooms lying on the hospital beds not moving a muscle. Richter was looking over at the medical bots examining the bodies. Two Robieans were also looking over both of them. One of them was a dark brown skinned Girl with Black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white coat, red tank top, black jeans and glasses. The other one was Alice observing sonic up close. The dark browned colored Robean came out of the room looking down.

"How is she Lindsey?" asked Chrome coming up to her

"We don't know." She said "We've done every test we could do for the time being. We'll just have to let them rest for now"

Alice came out looking down and crawling to Richter.

"I'm sorry daddy, Alice could not find out what was wrong with son-son." Alice said in a sad tone

"It's Ok, you did your best Alice" said Richter rubbing her head

Chrome looked down with his eyes closed and sighed.

""Well there's nothing we can do now. Let's retire. We have school tomorrow"

"I'll continue to run some test. You guys get some rest" said Lindsey.

"Thank you" said Chrome

"I'm staying here" said Richter

"Richter, he's not going anywhere"

"I don't care!"

"I'll stay with you" said Jazz

Me too." Said Tails

"I want to as well, if Jazz is staying" said Rin-Rin

"Rin-Rin you sure?" asked Onyx

Rin-Rin walked over to Onyx and kissed him on the cheek.

"You worry too much! I'll be fine Ok?"

"A-Alight"

The five of them sat in the waiting room looking over Sonic and Blaze.

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of the world, in the city of Shamar, it was midday the sun was high in the sky and an Army of robots where marching toward the city. There was a large battalion made up of waking tanks, bots and flyers. There were some already in the town keeping the people from leaving the town. In the main room in a large building, stood a man with black and white hair in a tan jacket and black pants. He had a large bulk tail growing from his back side. His figure was large and muscular and all metal with talon-like feet. He was pacing around, looking at a group of people sitting at a round table.

"You have five minutes, to give me your answer, Sultan." He spoke in a deep –raspy tone.

"We won't accept your terms of surrender GronnMin! Your wasting our time with your idle threats"said the sultan

"Wasting your time? PAH! You should be thanking me, Sultan. I could easily just destroy this town as the other Generals have done to the others. This is your final warning; surrender now or this town will fall. We wouldn't want there to be an accident would we. "

He snaps his fingers and the two robot guards point their rifles at the council members. Suddenly a figure swooped down from the ceiling he was a black hedgehog with a green coat and black pants. He had large claws and sharp fangs, and a scar of an "X" across his face and an Orange mark on his right eye.

"Are you sure about that, General? Those are big words coming from such an idle man."

The metal man turns around and looks at the hedgehog.

"You have the Gaul to call me idle Captain? I have conquered over 10 cities with my army and I intend to make this my eleventh. My army will be entering the city soon to."

"BOOOOOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOM!

"What?"

There was a chain of explosions coming from outside the city.

What army?" asked Dwayne with a smirk?

Beep,-Beep Beep-Beep.

"Go ahead"

"Dwayne, this is Dennis, Orange sun has blown through the first field of defenses in the north and west gates. "Said a man through the comlink.

He was outside the city leading a group of Orange sun dusk Raiders against the army outside the city. He was a green husky with tan pants and a green vest caring a large bazooka with machine guns in his belt. He aimed his bazooka at the upcoming tanks and shot a large missile blowing them up to pieces.

Bulls eye!" shouted Dennis

Outside hovering over the city was a large air ship. In the control room a man was sitting in the captain's room he was a man wearing a brown vest with black pants and a large tail in the back. On the side of his work station a little orbed shaped bot with hands came out of the desk.

General, The Raiders have wiped out your first battalion." He said in a robotic voice "You're not thinking clearly, this captain is obviously high in the ranks. Ergo, chances of victory are slim. Ergo, we should retreat while we still have our troops.

"I don't need you to tell me how to fight Orbbot! I know what I'm doing" said the man

"Fine then, if you want to lose in yet another humiliating defeat, be my guess. You obviously let you muscles do all the talking, as, what I'd expect from a meat head like you."

GRRRRRR WHY YOU…!

He's right DonZor."

Behind the man was a little girl floating on a hover board. She had brown short hair and wore a black and pink dress, a long metal tail and white shoes, reading a book.

"What are you babbling about Layreen?"

"Your strategy is going fail. If you keep rush your troops in you're going to lose, and Benedict is all ready upset with your lost in Holoska."

"Let me tell you something LITTLE sister! You're here to observe me not give me direction. I don't need instruction from a novice like you! Attention all troops, Head in to the main east gate, and wipe out the stragglers in the city. BLOW THEM INTO OBLIVION!"

Layreen sighed and returned to her book.

"Idiot!" she said under her breath

On the other side of the perimeter of the town there was a group of Blue moon radars fighting another part of the army. A black and White panda was leading the army. He was a muscular looking wearing a long brown kilt with and a black no sleeve shirt. Caring a giant Ax sword.

"Lieutenant Hei Kuai!" Said a raider "Their sending in reinforcements!"

"Have all troops fall back NOW!" said the panda

"Aye-Aye! Blue moon back to city!"

"Kuai pressed the bottom on his comlink"

Ryan, I hope you know what you're doing!" he said

"You just worry about the troops Hei, I got everything under control"

Kuai lifted his sword and jumped in the air and slammed it on the ground.

TERRA GROUND DASHER!

The earth shook and split in two releasing a massive group of stalagmites crashing through all the remaining bots. That was left was the pieces of scrap metal from the bots.

"Captain Dwayne, the east gate is secure." Said Kuai

"Excellent work lieutenant!"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU DUSK RADERS!" Screamed DonZor

"I told you" Layreen said while singing. "Captain Dwayne is Captain of the Third Division Orange sun, so this is no surprise." Said Layreen

"HA HA HA!. Even a little girl has more scene than you!" said the orbbot

"SHUT UP YOU SCRAP HEAP!"

"Don't blame him because you're a hotheaded general." said Layreen

"GGGRRRRRRRRRR!"

Dwayne was looking over the battlefield.

"Well looks like you are the one who needs to surrender." Said Dwayne grinning

"You…RRRAAAARRGGGGHHHH!" Screamed GronnMin

He rammed into Dwayne pushing him out the window. They both fell down the tall building. They were throwing punches and kicking each other. GronnMin then dug out a gear disk and threw it in the air. It then turned into a hovering Wheel type gear. He hopped on it and flew in the city. Dwayne did the same thing, and a Wheel type gear appeared in the air he fell right on it and chased after him. They were both riding through the city of Shamair avoiding all the obstacles in their way. Dwayne was doing his best to keep up with the evasive craft.

"Ryan! Gronn's getting away!" Dwayne said through his comlink. We're just south of the council building and where headed toward the east gate!

"Heh heh! Gotha!"

When GronnMin was riding through the city, a massive stream of fire came out of nowhere and hit his gear. Has his gear burned h jumped out of the gear and watched it explode. He turned around and saw a red lion with a red robe a blue shirt and black pants. He was carrying two swords in his claw like hands. Dwayne rode in, riding with his gear and stopped next to Ryan.

"Took you long enough!" said Dwayne getting off

"Heh heh your welcome"

"Captain Ryan, I should have known you would have brought the whole squad with you, Dwayne" said GronnMin

"Reddy to call it quits General?" asked Ryan

"Or are we going to have to leave you in pieces?" Said Dwayne. "Cooperate, and MAYBE Rizen will show mercy."

"It's you who will get no mercy from me!"

GronnMin brought out two beam swords and two arms came out of his back with two more swords

You think you can scare me with those butter knives?" said Dwayne

Dwayne slowly transformed. His sleeves ripped as his arms got furrier. His teeth got sharper as they hung from the mouth. Finally he grew one in a half more feet. He was a big burling Werehog, with razor sharp claws and fangs.

"Wow! So you mastered it huh?" asked Ryan

"Yeah" Dwayne said in a gruff voice. "Now let's tear him apart!"

Dwayne charged at GronnMin with his speed, and slashed his claws at his armor. GronnMin tried to stab Dwayne but he dogged every blow he made using his agility and speed. Dwayne then grabbed an Arm and ripped it from GronnMin's Torso. As he screamed in agony he continued to attack Dwayne, to no avail. Ryan then came with his swords and struck him in the back. GronnMin blocked his move with his sword, but Ryan used his other sword to pierce his back. Dwayne picked up GronnMin and spun him around and threw him at a building. GronnMin quickly got up and ran with his swords at the two. Ryan ran at him with his swords and ran right through him. GronnMin was quick, but not as quick as Ryan. Dwayne ran up to GronnMin and ripped out two more arms with his massive claws. Now he only had one arm left on his left side. Dwayne charged his dark energy in his claws and when through GronnMin in a flash bringing GronnMin to the ground. Dwayne walked up to him pointing his dark looking gun at GronnMin.

"You're pathetic. I thought you would be a little tougher than that" Dwayne insulted.

"Pant* Pant* you think I'm beaten?"

GronnMin saw Ryan walking to him with his sword.

"Surrender GronnMin" said Ryan "GHAAHH!"

Ryan was shot in the back leg by a girl on a hover board. It was Layreen with a laser blaster pointing at Ryan.

"Try anything, and I'll aim for the heart" she said

Dwayne jumped at Layreen, but then she got a metal staff with a gray orb on the top, and pointed it at Dwayne. A white beam came out of the staff blasting Dwayne dead on.

GGGAHHHH!" he shouted.

She spun the staff and chuckled at her small victory.

"I know who you are. I heard of you being a rare vampire Werehog hybrid" she said "That blast was charged with nth metal particles. Nth metal, last I check that is your only weakness is it not? *Sigh* It's a shame you're not a full breed vampire or might have won this fight, but regardless.

A green orb surrounded GronnMin who was on the ground. The orb was lifted up and then started to hover next to Layreen.

"You came just in time." He said

"Oh shut up! I'm getting real tired of cleaning your messes, and having to save your hide every time a captain has bested you!" Layreen snapped. "You're Just like DonZor, always all muscle NO BRAIN! YOU _NEVER _THINK! This is why we keep losing! If I were in charge things would be different!

"Well you're not now let's get out of here"

"UUUGGHHH! Sometimes you just UGGHHH! You're going to tell father how YOU messed up the plans! Anyway, well played Captain, You may have re-conquered Shamar, but we still have other towns we have other towns under our control."

"You mean DonZor and I have the towns under control."

"Whatever, anyway we'll let you go this time but the next time we meet you won't be so lucky. Farewell!

Layreen flew away on her board with GronnMin beside her. Dwayne struggled to get up and walked over to Ryan who was cringing in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"I got shot in the leg! How do you think I feel?" he snapped

"So good your fine, as long as you're talking."

Dwayne pressed the button on his comlink

"Dennis, GronnMin's gotten away, and Ryan's injured. Send us some support."

"Aye-Aye where's your location?"

Dwayne looked around the area he was in and saw a gate that had an arrow pointing up.

"We're in the northern gate. Can you send some support? We need to return to base, and report to Captain Rizen. Gather all troops and have them meet back to the ship."

"Yes Sir"

Dwayne turned back to Ryan and helped him up

Well looks like another victory." Said Ryan "and this time I was only slightly hurt."

A few moments later, Dwayne and Ryan where on board a ship. Ryan was in the infirmary getting his leg treated while Dwayne was in the control room. Dennis and Kuai were sitting in chars next to him. Dennis was polishing his bazooka, Dwayne as sitting with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, and Kuai was eating a piece of bamboo.

"So Kuai, any surprises from our favorite General" asked Dennis

"By surprise you mean pushing his troops in to sudden death by Terra force then yes. *Gulp* same old DonZor."

A raider came into the control room. He was a black cat walking up to Dwayne.

"Captain we brought the stuff you wanted. 12 pounds of pure Shamar rum cake and 20 pounds of fudge, but why would you want to buy this?" asked the cat

"There for a friend, actually two friends of mine. Set them there, will be arriving at the mystic ruins base soon." said Dwayne.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Back at the raider's base sick bay Richter Jazz, Tails, and Rin-Rin were sitting in the room next to the operating room watching Sonic and Blaze. Tails was reading a book Jazz and Rin-Rin where doing homework, and Richter was sitting town drinking a milkshake. After he was done he set the glass next to a pile of twelve other empty glasses. Alice came in two more milkshakes to give to Richter.

"Here daddy." She said giving him the glasses.

"Thank you sweetie" he said getting the glass and drinking it.

"You keep drinking those you're going to get a stomach ache" said Jazz.

"I CAN"T HELP IT! At a lot of sugar when I'm nervous." He snapped

"You eat a lot of sugar period" said Tails

"Point taken"

"Hey Richter?" asked Jazz

"Yesum?" (Yes)

"You and Sonic are friends right?"

Richter looked down and smiled as he heard that question

Yeah, we've been friends for as long as I remember. His parents and mine were the best of friends, that's how we met each other. I was 4 when I first saw him, when he has just a baby, and Blaze (Heh!) she was sacred of me when she first saw me, but then she grew to like me as well. Sonic and Blaze are perhaps the best team in our unit, he would always know what to do. Blaze and Chrome would always clean up the mess we made, and scold at us for doing it."

"Sonic's my older brother" said Tails "I never knew my parents so Rizen and Luna took me in. That's how I met Sonic and Richter. They watch over me like older brothers should. Sonic and I where the ones who would spend most of the time with each other.

Blaze was nice to the new recruits. "Said Rin-Rin. "When I became a member, she made me fell right at home, and didn't even make fun of my short term memory. I always have a hard time remembering what I was talking about. Blaze was always patient with me other than Richter and Onyx."

The room was silent for a few minutes, until Alice spoke.

"Do you want any more, Daddy?"

"No it's Ok. Thank you."

Ok"

Alice crawled over to Richter and hugged his body. Richter was rubbing her on her head as she closed her eyes breathing softly.

"If something truly is wrong with him, and he doesn't wake up I don't know how I would live with myself" he said.

"Richter" Jazz started "It's not your fault. There's no way you would have seen this coming. Sonic wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"I guess you're right, but I wish there was something I could do for him, and Blaze.

"All we can do right now is wait, and hope for the best" said Tails.

* * *

Amy was in her room sitting on her bed. She was looking down thinking of what she did to sonic. A boy she only knew for a day was now in a deep sleep. These random thoughts were running through her head.

"_Did I do the right thing?"_ she thought _"Is he truly the one? My protector? I hardly know him, and yet I feel like he is the one I'm looking for._

Amy then heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked to the door and opened it. She saw a purple bat with a long black dress and black gloves. Amy was happy and shocked to see that it was Darcy her queen right in front of her. Amy bowed in respect as she saw her.

"Mother! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Amy said

(Hmm-Hmm-Hmm Light chuckle) You may rise my child."

"Thank you, mother."

You have found the one you see worthy of protecting you, you and your brother."

Yes, it happened at school. He saved me from when was in the sunlight"

Why did you not have your red stone?"

"Because the Cobalt Shroud forced it out of me."

"The Shroud!"

Yes, mother, they attacked me, and when they were about to kill me a blue hedgehog came and saved me. I think his name was Sonic."

Darcy was stunned hearing what Amy said. The Cramoisi greatest enemy was in the town they were hiding in.

"So it's true." She said "Amy you must take me to this Sonic immediately! Our enemies are aware of us now and we need to find the ones to look after our people. SLIVER!"

Sliver appeared in beside Darcy in one second.

Yes Mother?"

"I want you to take me to the one you have bitten. We have to find your protectors.

"Yes mother."

Back at the medical room, Tails Onyx Rin-Rin and Jazz have fallen asleep on the couches in the waiting room. Rin-Rin was sleeping on Onyx's lap. Jazz and Tails were sleep on separate couches. Richter was the only on awake. He let out a large yawn as he looked at Alice asleep on his lap. Richter then heard something coming from the door. He looked and saw a glowing purple portal.

"What the…?" He then saw Darcy walk out of it, followed by Amy and Sliver. Richter looked at Darcy's gothic figure in curiosity. Richter then felt his necklace glow brightly when he looked at her.

"Hey who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Mmmm.?"

Darcy looked at Richter for a brief moment. She then walked up to him. Richter wanted to say something but he was staring right in to her glowing radiant gaze, and was too mesmerized. When she was right up to Richter, she placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes.

"mmmmmmm." Darcy was focused on Richter's mind. She was focus on who he was where he came from and about his life.

"Yes..I see you're Rizen son. You do share a resemblance to him. (Giggle) I also see you have Luna's sugar obsession.

"How do you know my parents" Richter asked in a dazed tone.

"They are great friends of mine and my husband's. We share a bond that is stronger than any one could imagine. You and your brother will serve a great part in our cause, but for now…"

Darcy swayed her other hand in front of Richter's eyes. Richter looked at the hand, and in his eyes it was moving slowly. Richter eyes flashed a bright purple and then they slowly closed, and then he threw his head back. He started to snore peacefully. Darcy looked at the window and saw Sonic in the bed. Darcy walked in the room with Amy and Sliver. Amy was looking over sonic and Silver was looking over Blaze. Amy was gazing at Sonic's face as he was lying peacefully on that bed. She never got a chance get a good look at his face.

"It looks so…handsome…..so radiant….so blue…" she thought

Darcy walked over to sonic and placed her hand over his forehead and closed her eyes.

Ahhhhhh Yes I see" she said "This child, he is a hero of his hometown, Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. He's also an associate to Rizen's crew. You can tell by that Tattoo on his arm, Second Division Lieutenant of Orange sun. Yes, you have picked a fine person to serve as your protector my child. Now is the time for you to make him yours, but he must be willing to accept you. Do you remember the trials that he must go through?"

"Yes mother"

"Amy. Are you ready?" asked silver looking over Blaze brushing her face with his hand. "Don't worry we will soon be together again my love"

"Yes I'm ready."

Amy bent to Sonic's face and kissed him on the lips. Silver did the same thing with Blaze. After a minute locking lips Amy pulled back and took one last look at Sonic's face. She rubbed her face on his soft warm face and smiled.

"They will awake soon my children. Now let us leave.' Darcy said.

"Yes Mother" they said in unison.

When they walked back Darcy opened up another portal. She then looked back at Richter. She walked over to him and got out a purple gem necklace out of her red and black cape. She put the necklace on Richter's neck. She then whispered in his ear.

"Never lose this" she said. She then walked back to the portal and walked into it.

Sonic was resting on the bed peacefully. After seeing the girl of his dreams, he has been feeling very odd. He was having these recent dreams of seeing her, and asking the question "Will you protect me". Those words continued to echo in his head. After having all these strange dreams, he actually saw her right in front of him. He was awe struck to see her radiant beauty in his presence. For he did not only see her in his dreams he was in love with that dream girl. He loved her so much that he was willing to lay down his life for her at the sight of danger. This was proven just now as he valiantly stopped two molesters from killing her in cold blood. He risked his life to save, a girl he hardly knew, but had feelings strong enough to fight for. His love for were so strong that he was willing to be her protector. HE lays there in his bed unconscious, not moving a muscle, dreaming of his dream girl.

Sonic's dream

Sonic was walking through a clear field looking at the orange sky, at the hour of dusk. He looked around and saw the trees, flowers and a small hill where he saw the girl of his dreams looking at the sunset. She was a hedgehog just lie him. She was a pink hedgehog with long hair a purple dress and pants. Sonic was shocked to see her two bat-like wings grow from her back. She turned around and saw the blue hedgehog; she smiled showing her white fangs and walked over to him. Sonic thought of walking back but he was too mesmerized by her dark yet radiant beauty.

"Amy?" he whispered as he stared in her shining violet eyes. "That's your name isn't it?"

She smiled even bigger as she giggled when he asked her.

"Yeah, that's who I am Sonic. We met before, remember?"

"Y-yeah but how is it you-"

"Sonic" She closed her eyes and smiled. "Do you know what this is?"

"Uhhhh….One big dream?"

*Laughs* "Well you might call it that, but this is really a place where Cramoisi and there Guardians can come and go as much as they want to in their dreams. A world separated from yours and mine, where we can go to, as much as we want"

"Whoa!" Sonic looked around at the peaceful scenery. "An entire different world, just for us?"

"Yes, your friend also has a world where she and my brother can go to as well."

"You mean Blaze? Your brother?"

"She also wanted to protect my brother from the same people who attacked me today."

"Who were those people?"

"They are an evil race who wants to do away with me and my family. They despise us, and treat us like vermin, abominations is more like it.

"So what are you exactly?"

Amy looked at Sonic and walked closer to him.

We are called by many names. Those who despise us call us Demons or monsters. Some call us the consumers of sin. In yours and everyone else understanding we would be called vampires. We are confused with many people because we drink blood for food, that's why they fear us. We hide in plain sight to only live in peace with the mortals.

"But if you are a vampire, don't you need to kill people in order to live?"

"(Heh Heh) well if we were these vampires the other mortals see us as then yes. However, it's commonly mistaken with us Cramoisi.

"What do you mean?"

"(Laughs) you ask a lot of questions. If we killed people by drinking their blood then you wouldn't be talking to me right now, because I bit you.

"Well that's true I guess, but you said that you drink blood, form other people.

"True, but we retrain ourselves from killing our victims. We drink the sins of mortals, by drinking their blood, but some people are so sinful, that it's hard to restrain ourselves and we end up killing them. People like criminals and murderers, those who show no signs of repentance, are more than likely to not survive if we bite them"

"Ok, I understand."

"But you, you saw me in my true form and you risked your life for me. That separates you from any other mortal. That's why I wanted you to be my protector.

"Heh heh well it was nothing. You see I do this all the time and-"

"It wasn't 'nothing"

"Huh?"

"Those men would have destroyed me if you hadn't come! You chose to protect me. Not many people would have done the same. When I looked you kill those men, I saw something in you I never saw in anyone. And you let me bite your neck and drink your blood. I was certain that you were the one I was looking for."

"So letting you bite me is a sigh of acceptance?

"Yes. You chose to be with me and watch over me. You might even say that I also bit you because…well….I…"

"Well what?"

There was a long silence until Amy smiled and spoke

"Sonic, I want you to meet me at school at the entrance."

"OK But wait what did you want to tell me?"

Amy stared to disappear in a purple aura.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"*laughs. All will come clear to you soon. Until then I will see you soon"

Amy then vanished in the shroud of the purple aura. Sonic just looked at the spot where she stood.

"Everything will…come clear to me?" he asked himself. He was still confused at Amy's last words but he, knew one thing that the girl who he had feelings for need him, and he wanted his protection, and he knew that he wanted to do whatever it took to look after her. He laid in the grass and closed his eyes thinking of Amy, and what he was up against.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was still asleep. Chrome then walked in and saw Richter asleep. He walked over to him and shook him.

Richter…Richter…." Chrome whispered trying not to wake very one else up.

Mmmmm…..mmmm….whaa…?" Richter mumbled. Mmmmuurrr…. Wha-what is it? "

"It's time for a meeting. Get up and let's go. Father wants us now."

"YAAAAAAAWWNNN! Ok…."

Richter slowly got up, setting Alice on the couch.

Richter and Chrome walked out of the room and went straight to the meeting room. In the meeting room, there were sixteen chairs for different captains, six that had an Orange sun for the orange sun captains and six blue moon chairs for Blue moon captains. Each chair had a number on top indicating which group that chair is for. Richter and Chrome sat in the two chairs with the Roman numeral" II" on top. Richter looked and saw Dwayne and Ryan sit in the set of chairs next to them.

"Dwayne, what's up man? How's Shamair?" asked Richter

"As good as it will ever be. Got you and Chrome a little parting gift."

Dwayne handed Chrome and Richter the block rum cake and fudge.

"SWEET! You know how much I LOVE this stuff!" Richter said with his face beaming

"Yes we all know Richter." Said Chrome "Thanks Dwayne"

"Yeah no problem"

"So Ryan how goes your battalion?" asked Chrome

"Excellent. DonZor was being as uncoordinated as ever, but he was no match for Kuai and the others." Ryan explained.

Later he saw two more people sit next to the set of chairs next to Ryan. One of them was a Black and red Echidna with a red jacket and blue pants with sun glasses. The other one was a muscular white bunny with a long sky blue coat and indigo shirt blue jeans and blue shoes. After a while the room was filled with sixteen different captains

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on your brother Chon?" asked the White bunny

"He has to learn that this isn't the time to fool around. If he can't fight when it's time how can he hope to ever succeed in this war? You of all people should know that." Said the Black and Red Echidna.

Damien, Chon, fancy meeting you here. How goes things in Spagonia?" asked Richter

Chon sighed as he looked at Richter.

"Fleed is still not thinking. I know he wants peace and doesn't want to fight but he's going to get himself killed. In this world, no in this war, it's kill or be killed." He said

"You don't have to kill people, just beat them to a pulp until they cry for mercy" said Richter

"Heh heh you still the same old echidna!" said another captain

Richter looked at the chair with a Roman numeral" V (five) there was a brown bobcat with a white coat and blue pants sitting in it.

"You know it Jaygar! Um Captain Jaygar." Richter corrected

"Captain Giahji it's great to see you again. Is Mazuri save?" asked Chrome

"As save a houses for now." Said a black panther sitting next to the bobcat. He wore a brown coat with brown pants and black boots. "But if those Robian armies press it any more it could mean something drastic.

"The same thing goes for Adabat too my friends" a large gorilla wearing a green vest and tan paints and a green beret, sat in the chair across from the others.

"The people of Adabat are nearly starving, and the Robian Empire is using that to their advantage by robotizing the residence." A female cheetah came in and sat next to the gorilla. The cheetah was wearing a long dress with

"Can you try to get the refuges out?" asked Chon.

"We're doing the best we can but..." the cheetah paused

"Some of it residence refuse to leave. Sheila and I have been doing whatever we can to get them out." The gorilla finished.

"Well you what you can Captain Kamol" said Damien "All we can do is continue to fight and hope for the best"

"I hear that!" said Richter

"Ahem! If all Captains are present then shall we begin our meeting?" asked Rizen sitting next to Luna

"Yes Captain!" said the others

* * *

Jazz woke up in the waiting room of the infirmary. She saw Rin-Rin and Onyx sleeping together.

"Aww! She sighed

Alice woke up and didn't see Richter.

"Where did Daddy go?" She asked in a sleepy tone ...mmmmmmm…. She looked at her watch and gasped as she looked at the time. Oh! Alice has to go!"

Alice ran out the door and slammed it behind her. The slam woke up Rin-Rin, Onyx and Tails. Onyx saw Rin-Rin look at him with her cobalt eyes.

"Hey there sleepy head" said Onyx.

Rin-Rin let out a light giggle "I guess I couldn't help myself sorry"

"It's cool!"

"Well I can see a little love going on here!" said Jazz "You told me that you and Onyx where going out!"

The two of them looked at each other and giggled.

Tails walked over to the window and saw sonic and Blaze still unconscious.

""Sigh" still not awake." He looked at his watch and saw that it was 7; 41. There school starts at 8; 15 Hey guys we're going to be late for school!" said Tails

Everyone dashed out of the room, in the operating room. As they both laid in their beds Sonic and Blaze started to grunt a little as a purple aura surrounded them. As they continued to grunt a small purple spiral mark appeared on their left shoulders. After a while they stop grunting, and they both slowly opened their eyes. Sonic slowly got up and looked at Blaze get up from her bed.

Uuuuuuuu… What? Where am I?" asked Sonic

"Uhgghhh….. We're in the sick bay?" asked Blaze

Sonic looked around and saw the clock and saw that it was 7; 46.

"Oh MAN! We're going to be late!" Sonic said quickly getting up, and blaze doing the same thing.

After Sonic got dressed he ran to the exit of the base. Richter and Chrome were walking out of the meeting room. They then saw a blue blur run right past through them.

"Was that..?" Richter asked

"Mmmmm interesting, come on we got to get to the school" said Chrome getting out his gear disk.

"What about Sonic and Blaze?"

"They'll be here once we get back. Now let's go. We have a lot of work and I want to get it done early.

Richter and Chrome walked out of the building and summoned there gears and headed to the city. Chrome then looked at Richter's chest and saw the dark gem that was on his neck.

"Richter"

"Mmmm?"

"What's that purple gem on your neck?"

Huh?"

Richter looked at the necklace and grabbed it with his hand. He stared deep into it. It was like a hypnotic gaze in a stone. Chrome saw him completely dazed. Fortunately it was clear road, so he would not bump into anything.

Richter?"

"I…must never…take…this….off..." he said in a hypnotic tone

"Richter?"

Huh?" Richter snapped back into of reality "Oh sorry bro, I got distracted."

Sonic soon arrived at the school where he saw the group of dusk raiders sitting at the bench. Everyone saw Sonic as he walked up to them.

"SONIC! YOU'RE OK!" Tails exclaimed as he ran over to him giving him a hug.

"Whoa There tails! It's ok I'm fine now" Sonic said patting him on the head

"I'm sorry it's just that you were…not waking up I was just so worried."

"Glad to have you back Lieutenant" said Onyx

"Thanks! Hey could you guys excuse me for a minute?"

Sonic then looked where all the Cramoisi were gathered. He saw Amy talking with cream. He walked over to Amy with a nervous look. When he was up to her she looked at him, and smiled as he saw him fully awake.

"Glad to see you're finally up!" she said as she got up and held sonic by his arm.

"So this is your protector?" asked Cream

"Yes, he saved me from the Cobalt Shroud!" Amy said

"The cobalt Shroud?" asked Sonic.

"I'll tell you about them later. Now come on, we have to go to class."

"But I have to wait for my Captain"

"What for? He'll understand! now come on."

The Raider's looked at Amy and Sonic as they walked in to the building.

"Why did sonic go with that Somber girl?" Asked Denim

"Not sure" said Knuckles

"Well-well-well fancy meeting you people here!"

Everyone turned and saw Richter, Chrome, and Damien dressed in a school uniform.

"Cousin Damien!" shouted Rocky as he ran over to give him a hug.

"Hey there little guy! How's school treating you?"

"It's going great! Thank you. So far, I have the second highest grades in the classes, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm a teacher's Aid just like these two blokes behind me"

"OH Damien!' said Richter "This is Jazz my newest member.

""Hello!" Jazz said in a joyful tone. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hey, Captain Damien of fourth division Orange sun, pleasure is all mine.

"Fourth division? How many divisions are there again?" asked Rin-Rin

"Eight" said Richter "You got eight divisions, two groups in each, Orange sun Blue moon. Each division has two different captains. One Orange sun and Blue moon, and they have two lieutenants. We are part of second division. Chrome and I are the captains. I'm Orange sun, he's blue moon. Sonic is my lieutenant and Mercury is Chrome's. They are sergeants too but I'll explain that later.

"What rank am I" asked Jazz

"You're a basic field operative, but you could be higher if you work at it" Chrome explained.

(Bell rings)

"*sigh* I guess its judgment day again" said Nai

"I got history again" said Chrome

"Math for me" said Damien

"That leaves me with science" said Richter "He's blinded with science! I've GOT to download the song in my I-paw. (Yes I mean paw)

Sonic and Amy wailed in to the room and saw all the other classmates look at them. They heard distant whispers and gasps coming from there bewildered class mates. Sonic saw Blaze sitting next to Mist who was catching up on homework. She smiled as she saw the two of them together. Sonic sat next to tails and Amy sat next to Cosmo.

"Is that him?" asked Cosmo

"Yup he is the one, my protector." Amy answered

"I'm so happy for you Amy! I took me forever to get used to these mortals."

"Don't you like that Yellow fox over there?"

"Yes but he hardly recognizes me. I want him to notice me"

"Hey Cos (Cosmo) ?" Iris was in the seat next to Amy and Cosmo "Do you know who that guy is sitting over there?

Iris pointed at Damien sitting at the desk in the corner.

"Mmmmmm... Never seen him before why?"

Well he looks kind of cute that's all. I think he might be the one I'm looking for."

"Don't you think it's a little too soon to be picking your mate? I mean you hardly know him.

"So? You found yours already."

Amy looked at Sonic talking to Tails.

"Yeah….I did well good luck to you!"

"Thank you!" said Iris

"By the way, what happened to that weird Echidna?" asked Cosmo

Richter was walking to the Science room. He opened the door and saw the class studying while the teacher was writhing on the chalkboard. It was Ms Angin writing down a sample of the Periodic table.

"So by combining Silver with Zinc and copper you get a rare sample of- Ah Mr. Solute! I have set up a desk for you over there" She said

(Note Solute is pronounced Sol-u-et)

Richter walked over to his desk and sat down and saw a stack of papers to grade. To the left he saw plate of cookies shaped like hearts. Richter looked at the plate and saw a card. He opened it up.

"To Richter from your pride and Joy." He read

"Must be a student that really appreciates you" said Ms. Angin smiling and winking

"Mmmm!" Richter took a bite o one of the cookies "Chewy Chocolate Chip my favorite!"

"Yes! I knew it!"

"Huh?" said Richter along with the class .Ms. Angin looked at them and had a small sweat drop.

"I uhhhh… knew this answer to the equation on the chalkboard. Uhhhh let's continue!" she said as she turned her attention back to the board. Richter looked at her with suspicion.

"How did she know what my favorite was?" he asked himself. "Oh well"

Richter then looked at her neck and saw a strange symbol.

"_Where have I seen that before? *Gasp* could she be-? mmmmm well I find out later._

After class the Cramoisi where gathered outside talking to each other. Amy brought Sonic over to the group. Blaze was already with Silver in his arms with her eyes closed. Shadow had a pair of scissors pointed at Fear. He used the sisoiors to cut a piece of her hair while she was asleep.

"Fear is not going like that big brother" said Cream

"Exactly. Heh heh!"

"Sonic I want you to meet my family" said Amy.

"So he's the one you picked. Nice show!" said Scorch

"He is handsome" said Saphron

"That sounds strange coming from you" said Shadow

"So Shadow, you're a Cramoisi too huh? Heh! That's no surprise!" said Sonic.

"Hey Blue boy" said Rouge coming up to Shadow

"Rouge? You're one too?"

"Well..not exactly. Let's just say that Shadow came to me before Amy came to you.

"Sonic, Rogue is the same as you and Blaze. Explained Amy Shadow bit her almost a week ago"

"Wow so will I be one too?" asked Sonic

There was a small silence until Amy spoke.

"Well you see soon you will…"

SSSOOOOOONNNNNIIIIICCCCC!"

Huh?"

Sonic turned and saw Richter running right at him.

"Ohhh boy!" said Sonic

YYYYAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Richter charged at Sonic and tackled him, to the ground, hugging him.

"Sonic I'm so happy you're alive! You sacred me to death Man!" Richter said

"Uhhh it's good to see you too Rich- OWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Richter dug his knuckles in Sonic's head.

YOU SACRE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, AND I"LL PLOW YOU SIX FEET UNDER! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Get off him!"

Richter was pulled away from Sonic by a long blonde haired girl with hazel eyes and a school uniform.

"Little sis, what is this fag hugging your man?" said the girl

"OI! Who you calling a fag blondi!" said Richter

"You! What gives you the right to tackle my sister's boyfriend?"

"_Boyfriend?"_ thought sonic as he blushed at the thought

Amy looked at Richter and recognized him from before.

"It's the Echidna from the hospital" she said to herself "Sonic who's this?"

"His name is Richter Solairte, he's my captain" Sonic explained

"Captain?" asked Iris

"Can somebody tell this blonde beast to put me down?" asked Richter

"Blonde…..BEAST? RRRRRRRAAAGHHHH I'm GOING TO RING YOUR NECK!"

"*Gag!* Do that and I'll plummet your grades so low you'll end up in kindergarten!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Tawny, put him down" commanded Silver

"Humph! Fine!"

Tawny dropped Richter on the ground roughly.

"Well now that the beast has let me go…"

"YAAARRR!" Tawny screamed. Iris and Saphron where holding Tawny back while she was kicking and clawing her way to get to Richter. He walked up to her while she was staring at him with a deadly gaze and Smiled.

"Heh heh you're funny!" he said touching her nose.

Silver looked at Richter's chest and saw the same purple gem Darcy put on him last night.

Hey ummm Richter? Where did you get that stone?" he asked.

"Oh you mean this purple gem? Don't know. I just woke up and there it was"

"Yeah right!" said Tawny

"You calling me a lair?"

"Ain't calling you for dinner!"

"You don't scare me. I fought children tougher then you!"

"GRRRRR! When I get free OOOHHHH! You are soooooo in for it, buddy! RRRRRR!"

HA HA HA! Awwww, that's sooo cute!" Richter pinched her checks. "Is she always like this?"

"Only sometimes when she thinks her family is threatened." said Saphron.

"Mr. Solairte." The principal walked up to the group. "What are you doing you doing"

Richter had a small sweat drop go down his face as he heard the principal's stern voice.

"Well you see.."

Principal Zerach" Tawny said sweetly "Mr. Richter's being mean to me and my family. I only wanted to ask him about our homework, and he yelled at us!" Tawny said with puppy dog eyes.

Hey wait a minute!"

"Richter….I need to see you in my office"

*gasp* but-but!

"Post haste Mr. Solairte" he turned around back to the school. Richter groaned and walked and looked back at Tawny, who smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"This ain't over!

"Yeah Yeah! Big boy! I got all eternity."

Sonic! Blaze! Said Richter in a commanding voice. "I expect to see you both back at the base after school. We have some news from our sources that our enemies are making a move here in the city, Understood?"

"Yes sir." They both said

Richter walked off in to the building.

"What a weirdo" said Tawny

"That wasn't very nice Tawny" said Iris.

Yeah" agreed Saphron

"Eh, I'll be sad about it later" Tawny scoffed

"So Mother picked him" said Silver

"What do you mean Silver?" asked Shadow

"Everyone, that echidna is our ally. He's wearing mother's stone.

Fear slowly woke up from her sleep, and felt her face.

"Hey what happened to my hair? I can see out of my other eye now!" said Fear

Shadow stood in front of her waving a piece of her hair in her face. Fear looked at him with a mad mark on her forehead

"Why…you!" she said

"Heh heh See ya!" He said dashing way.

"GET BACK HERE!" Fear boomed running after her

Rouge, blaze Sonic and all the others saw fear run after him.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" asked Blaze

"Nah!" said Silver "They stop soon. Fear will fix her hair and plan to get him back.

"And then Fear will get him back and so on and so on." said Rouge.

"Heh Heh Looks like I'm not the only one who gets on Shadow's nerves!" said Sonic.

(Giggle) you're funny!" said Amy

Richter walked into the room and took a seat in front of the desk.

"*Sigh* Look I can explain. ...I…..she…..we…..all I was…I was only…and she….then I….*Sigh*…say do you always wear white?"

"Hmm-Hmm-Hmm light chuckle) I completely understand Richter" said the principal.

"I know I'm totally a- Wait what did you say?"

"Tawny has been a bit on edge with people who…aren't a part of her family"

"Really?"

"Yes" Zerach got up and started walking. "You don't need to worry about anything Richter. After all I've known you for some time. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone"

Richter shot up at the sign of encouragement.

"Well…Thank you sir!" he said with gusto

"But,… I don't want you being too violent in front of the Somber family. You need to gain their trust, like their mother has gained yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Their mother has given you this stone" Zerach walked up and showed him the stone. "It is a sign that she sees great things for you, and your friends.

"How do you know this?"

Search your feelings Richter, and everything will come clear to you. I promise.

"But wait I...

(Bell rings)

"Ah..It Time for you to go. Be on your way Mr. Solairte.

"Y-Yes sir." Richter said with doubt in his tone.

Zerach looked at a necklace that had white stones on it.

_Soon Richter everything will be clear to you. _

After school Sonic and Amy were walking out of the building.

"So what did you think of my family?" asked Amy

"Very interesting! Kind of like my crew. Are Shadow and Fear always-?

"Yeah you'll get used to it"

"So do all Cramoisi have protectors?

"Well each Cramoisi is supposed to have his or her own protector" Amy explained "You chose to protect me and my brothers and Sisters are looking for other people to be there protectors.

"So who will they pick?"

"Whoever they see fit to be not only protect them but….Ummm…. be there mate. Amy said as she blushed.

Sonic stopped for a minute to think.

"You see me…. as your mate?"

"Well…do you find me attractive?"

"Well *Blushes* Ummm I-I-I"

"Amy touched Sonic's forehead and closed her eyes. She then started to blush and then opened her eyes.

"So that's what you think of me. (Giggle) you're funny!

Sonic then saw Cosmo and Iris walk up to him.

"Well Well, look at the happy couple" said Iris

"Hey are you-?"

"Yup we are also Cramoisi. Thank you for looking after my sister" said Iris

"Umm you're welcome"

"Excuse me?" asked Cosmo a little timid

"Yes?"

"You're…friends with that yellow fox, right?"

"You mean Tails?"

"I thought his name was Miles" said Iris.

"We call him Tails because of his two tails" said Sonic

"Well whatever his name is. You see…Umm I sort of…does he have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, let me guess you have feeling for him don't you…Hey! I know who you are now. You're that new employee fro the flower shop aren't you?"

"Why y-yes! I just started working there. Why?"

"Tails has a workshop just across from that shop."

"R-Really?"

"He should be there after school. I'll tell him to go see you, or you could see him"

"OH! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Wait, are you…"

Cosmo ran in the direction of the hallway. Sonic looked the as she ran to the hall.

"Don't worry" said Amy "If she chooses your friend then he will become a guardian just like you"

"I hope I find my guardian soon" said Iris 'That one bunny that came in our homeroom was kind of cute"

"You mean Damien?" asked Sonic

"You know him? Wow! Do you think you can maybe introduce him to me?"

"Well…uhhhh...sure!"

Sonic!"

Sonic turned around and saw Richter Chrome and Damien. Sonic had a small sweat drop while Amy narrowed her eyes. Iris was speechless as she looked at Damien. Damien look at Iris's blue eyes and was mesmerized at looking at her black fur and white ears as it matched with her uniform perfectly.

"Hey Damien! said Sonic "I mean Captain Damien,"

Huh? OH! Hey Sonic causing (Heh heh) trouble for Richter are we?" Damien said with a smile

"You know it!" sonic said

"I see you feeling better. That's good"

"Yeah! How's Crom and the others?"

"Their Ok, and Spagonia doing fine for the moment. "

"Uuummmm…" said Iris walking up "H-H-H-Hel-"she was struggling to talk.

"Anyway Sonic we need to return to base. We have progress to report to Captain Rizen all lieutenants have to be there" said Chrome.

Alright" said Sonic.

"So say goodbye to your girlfriend and we'll be on our way." Said Richter

"S-She's not"

"Let's go blue boy! I ain't got all day!" Richter walked out of the building along with Chrome. Damien looked at Iris as she looked at him.

"Hello ummm I uuuu" said Iris "I'm Iris it's nice to meet you.

"Hey, names Damien. Are you uuuummm friend's with Sonic?"

"Y-yeah well um were just friends not, we're more like acquaintances."

"Oh! Well alright so I was."

"Damien we have to go now" said Richter

"Oh right! It was nice meeting you Iris see you around" Damien walked to exit. Iris watched him as he walked away.

"Sigh* How can spend time with Sonic if that Echidna is in the way?" Amy asked Iris

"Hey little sis" said Tawny walking up with Saphron "If you have a problem with that fag, I'll just drain him dry."

"Tawny! You know we don't kill people! What's with you? We learn to restrain ourselves from killing people. Mortals already fear us, and the way your acting isn't helping" said Saphron

"I just want him out the way so I can spend time with Sonic. I don't want him dead." Said Amy "What should we do Iris? Iris?"

Iris was looking forward staring into space, paying no mind to Amy.

"Iris?"

Iris closed her eyes and shook her head. She then turned to Amy and smiled.

"What happened to you just now?" asked Amy

"Well you see, let's just say I'm psychic, and I just saw something that is going to solve both our problems"

"You're a psychic?" asked Amy

"Didn't mother ever tell you? Cramoisi each has a rare talent that can be useful t us. For example Saphron can read people's minds. Tawny sent is stronger than many of us so she can smell things from miles away. Silver also can look into the future just like me, and move things with his mind"

"What can I do?" asked Amy

"You'll have to find that out on your own like the rest of us did" said Tawny "but don't worry you'll soon find out"

"What did you see Iris?" asked Saphron

"(Light chuckle) I don't want to ruin the surprise. Anyway let's get going" Iris then walked out of the door along with the other two girls.

Back at the mansion Daniel was sitting in the living room with two other Mobieans. One of them was a Blue ferret with a red scarf a brown beret and tan pants. The other one was an orange cat with a black vest and green pants. The cat was drinking a cup of blood, while the ferret and Daniel were playing a game of chess.

"Has there been any word from mother about what Amy saw?" asked the cat

"No" said Daniel "She told us that it might have been the shroud but nothing else."

"What's the matter Prowl? Scared?" asked the blue ferret.

"Samuel! They nearly killed a fraction of our kind! "Said the orange cat

"Enough you two. Mother said that some or our sibs have found their guardians we just have to be careful and stay in the premier of the barrier.

"Ok I'll try to calm down."

"Hey Daniel"

"A silver hair human wearing a blue tank top and white pants came in the room with young girl wearing a gray cloak. Daniel looked at the figure that was shaking a bit. He knew what the figure wanted.

"It's that time again isn't it?" he asked

"Yes" said the girl "She needs food again"

"You got to be kidding!" said Prowl "We just took her out a while back!"

"Just a little longer guys. Mother said that the solution to her hunger will be in the city. Now come on let's get you some food" Beckoned Daniel as he grabbed the figures hand.

"Y-Yes B-Big Brother" said the figure

Rachel, want to come with me?" asked Daniel

"Alright, I'm feeling kind of hungry myself" said the silver hair girl

""Hey! We're home!"

Samuel looked in the foyer and saw the four girls come in the room along with cream and Silver.

"Hey guys! Said Samuel "How was school for you?"

"Boring as usual" said Tawny plopping on the couch

"It was fine" said Cream sitting next to her

"Daniel!" said Amy running up to his friend and giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Mother told me to check on you guys. She's been over protective ever since you told her that you found the shroud members."

Amy looked down at the very mention of what Daniel said. I it went for sonic saving her there's no telling what could have happened.

"Don't worry little sis" said Rachel 'As long as you found your protector everything will be fine" And all of you must return home so-hey where is Cosmo?"

"She's at work. But don't worry Shadow and Fear are walking her there" said Iris.

"What about these Dusk Raiders who watch over the city?" asked Tawny

"You haven't met them yet?" asked Daniel "Well you see they.."

"UUHHH! Please! Big Brother it hurts! " moaned the figure.

"OH I'm sorry Amy but I have to feed our little sister here" Daniel said walking out

"Oh Yeah!" said Saphron "Wait why are you helping her"

"The poor dear is too weak to hunt for herself. So we have to help her. Out of all of us she has to eat the most." explained Rachel following them.

"How terrible!" said Amy

"Why is she here though?" asked Iris "This is why she stays home because of her weakness"

"Not sure" said Prowl "All mother said was "Everything will come clear once she comes to the mortal world"

"Boy that's reassuring!" said Tawny "Typical of mother to be so vague"

"Tawny, don't speak like that!" said Saphron "You know mother does what she does to look after us!"

"I know I know but I just- oh never mind!"

"So, our sister is she nice?" Amy wondered

"Oh yeah a real sweet heart. When she's not hungry" said Scorch.

"At any rate I got homework to do. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me" said Iris

"I'm going too" said Cream following her.

Come on Amy" said Saphron. "Let's do each other's hair so you can look good for your man!"

"Yeah I'll help too" said Tawny getting up and following the two.

"Hey wait a minute!" said Iris "I want to help to!"

"What about your homework?" asked Cream.

"Oh I can get it done in like 5 minutes. Come on let's help them!"

"OK!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Emerald town Tails was walking down the street to his workshop carrying a book bag and some tools.

"It's nice to finally have a peaceful walk for once instead of fighting robots." He said to himself:" I can't wait to get that new ship up and running. I wonder where Jayden and Rocky are. I could use their help. Oh well!"

As Tails was walking he walked passed a purple flower shop he looked through the window and saw a green figure organizing the flowers. Tails stop for a moment to look at her. It was Cosmo working in the shop.

"Wow" said Tails "I've never seen her before"

Tails was straining into the red buds in her head, her blue eyes and that yellow and white dress. He couldn't even think about his work as he looked at her lovely figure. Tails wanted to know everything about this girl. He was just about to go inside when he heard his phone ring. He opened it up and saw the clender on the phone that said to return to the workshop.

"*Sigh* I need to get back to work." He said sadly as he walked to his workshop.

_Wait"_

Huh?" Tails heard something as if someone was calling him he continued to walk to his shop

"_Please wait!"_

"W-Who's there?" Tails asked in a scared tone

_Please don't go! Come back please! I need you!"_

What do you mean? Show yourself!"

"Don't be afraid. Just please come inside."

Tails was feeling uneasy but he could not help but walk in the shop. He then looked around and saw Cosmo watering the plants. He was nervous as he stared at her. She then notices him at the door. She gasped at what she saw. It was the boy she was interested in right in front of her.

"Uhhhh.. H-Hi" she said completely nervous "Can I help you?"

"Um well it! - was wondering- Were you calling me?"

Cosmo nearly dropped her water can and looked at Tails with a flushed face. All she could do was smile at her clumsiness.

"Umm Well I _is it him? Could he be the one I've been searching for?"" _She thought to herself. Cosmo then sighed and looked at Tails "Well umm not really I mean I Uhhhh (Heh heh) Um My name's Cosmo, what's yours?"

Tails was a little confused but then he answered. "Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. So do you work here?"

"Yes I do. _Oh my he's talking to me Ok Just be calm everything will be ok"_

How long have you worked here?"

"Well I just started not too long ago. And umm I uhhhh _Oohh what do I say oh just say something" _I love flowers. Flowers are my life and that's why I work here!"

"Oh Really?"

"Oh Stupid Stupid Stupid! You can't say stuff like that! Ohhh He must think I'm weird now!

"I like it!"

"OH I'm SORRY I JUST- Wait what did you say?"

"I said I like it. I think it's great that you love flowers. My mother used to love flowers too. Right before she died..." Tails said with a sad tone

"OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it."

"Oh but I wish there was something I can do. I can't during back the dead but maybe I can I mean I don't know. Spend some time with you" Cosmo said that last part quietly

Tails thought for a moment. She did look pretty and she also shown some sympathy for his mother. He could also tell from her sky blue eyes that she wasn't lying. She was true to her word. There was also something about the look in her eyes that made him believe her"

"Sure! He said with a joyful tone

"R-Really?" Cosmo said a little surprised.

"Yeah My workshop is just cross the street.

"Ok! My shift should be over in less than an hour! I'll see you then!"

"Ok See ya" Tails then walk out the door. Cosmo's face was beaming as she watered her plants with glee. _""Yes! My first date, I think he is the one who I've been looking for!" _Oh I'm so happy!"

* * *

Daaaadddddyyyyy…!" whined Alice as she was on Richter's back getting a piggy back. "Alice is hungry! Feed Alice!

"Is this work always this stressing?" asked Damien

"Try having to teach a whole class" Chrome said

"Well at least you get to spend time with us Cousin Damien" said Rocky on Damien's head "You're always away from us. It's never any fun."

"Ohhhhh Feed Alice feed Alice Come on!" Alice complained

"Alright Alright!" said Richter "Stop shaking! You're heavier then you look! "

"Captain Richter! Captain Chrome!" shouted Lindsey running to the two captains.

"What is it?" asked Richter

"Pant* Pant* I think you have to see this. It's about Sonic and Blaze! After school I checked up on them."

"And?" asked Chrome

"I think you might want to see this.

Richter grabbed the report from Lindsey and got a good look at it. His eyes then widened when he finished."

This is-!" he said.

"What is it Richter?" asked Damien

"Sonic, Blaze, Their-"

* * *

Cliffy! OOOOOOOOOOOO! CAN YOU TAKE IT! CAN YOU TAKE THE MADNESS? Just who is this girl in the cape? What's up with Sonic and Blaze? And Will Tails Accept the fact that Cosmo's a Cramoisi? You'll have to find out Next Time!

I'm Rin-Rin, Rin-Rin the snow wolf! There are some strange things happening at school Tails has been acting weird and Richter's been on edge since Sonic and Blaze came back. As for me and Onyx we both go on a secret mission to find one the Chaos Emeralds. The other also find out something strange about Sonic and Blaze…I can't remember what it was. Wait what was I talking about again?

Next time: Acceptance: the Hunger for love

Seriously, what was I talking about?


	4. Acceptance: the Hunger for love

Chapter 4

Acceptance: the Hunger for love

_**NOTE TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER!:**_ **This is the same chap I know, but there was a file mix up and for some reason my original work wasn't saved. I Apologize for the incontinence and the unfinished ending. But there is just like a chunk that was missing and some spots in the middle here and there so there shouldn't be a lot to read.**

I know I know What took you so long RVS? I'm sorry so much has happened this month I don't know where to begin so I'll just move on with the story!

All SEGA Chars are not Mine Jazz chow chow Zoomer Rocker belong to jazz the hedgehogsingingstar Fear belongs to Purple Feline Dwayne belongs to Double A B Crystal belongs to jesse99 Iris belongs to Iristhebunny Chon belongs to Mechaelite DON"T STEALL ! That is all. Also check them out sometime there awesome!

* * *

In the meeting hall of the Dusk Rader Base. The lieutenant where sitting in the room Sonic and Mercury where sitting together, looking at a large map of the world. They were listening to an old man talk he was old possum with his hair covering very part of his face but his mouth. He wore a white coat with blue pants. He was walking around with a cane giving the Lieutenants instruction. Sonic was doing his best to listen to the possum's direction.

"Captain Rizen's instructions where perfectly clear" said the possum "What information our spies have gather Dr Robotnik and his Robiean Fleet are in a stand still. We haven't seen nor heard any action anywhere, ever since Captain Dwayne's return. Division eight is the only group who are still fighting in Metal City. The Robiean Refuges have been flushed out of almost everywhere but Megalo Station. That and Metal city is there last line of defense. The other captains have instructed that each crew will be waiting of the Empire to make there move. All Lieuteniates and their crew are to stand by for any attack that may come our way. It's that understood?"

"Yes Sir!" said everyone

"Then that is all I have to say you are dismissed"

"Wait Captain" said one of the lieutenants who was a white cheetah. When Captain Stella put me on patrol I discovered something while searching the battle field. Take a look at this.

The cheetah pulled out a red violet crystal the size of an apple. I was shining a bright luminous glow. Sonic looked at the gem deeply and felt a strange feeling in his chest. It was like there was a light fire in his chest. He grabbed his chest and moaned a little.

Are you ok Sonic?" asked Mercury.

"Y-Yeah I'm OK I just feel weird" said answered back

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before, and I'm and expert when it comes to gems.

"Mmmmmm" The possum looked at it in curiosity. "You say you found this in the wreckage?"

"Yes sir it's possible that it may have been the one of the robot's power supply"

"Preposterous. It's not sacred Jema, nor is it a Chaos Emerald. Must be an old relic"

"If you say so sir"

"Now all of you return to your separate bases"

Sonic was walking out for the meeting room with Mercury. Mercury was looking through some papers while sonic was drinking some coffee.

"I'm glad to see you back on your feet Sonic" said Mercury "So do you feel any different?"

"No, well I do feel a little different." Sonic Stated

Well your teeth are looking nice"

Teeth?"

Yeah they look more shiny and your fangs are more sharper too" (Note Mobieans like sonic normally already have fangs)

"What?"

"Yeah and you also have a funny mark on your shoulder. Did you get a tattoo or something?

Sonic then ran through the halls of the building dropping his coffee.

"Sonic?"

Sonic rushed to the restroom and looked at the mirror. He saw the spiral mark on his shoulders_."Wait a minute" _He thought_ "That's the same spot where Amy-"Sonic_ flashed back to where he and Amy were alone in that room and Amy bit his neck. Sonic then looked at his mouth. He saw that his fangs were sharper than normal, pearlier white and as sharp as a steak knife's tip. _"Am I becoming one of them? Amy never mentioned anything about changes. What's happening to me?" _

Sonic walked out of the bathroom and saw mercury with a worried look on his face. Sonic then smiled and smiled nervously.

"I ummm REALLY had to go (heh heh)" he said sheepishly.

'I'll never understand you boys. Anyway, let's head back to our base. Richter's probably waiting of us

"Yeah. (Heh heh) I hope he's not too mad at me.

* * *

CRIMETY WHAT HAVE DONE?" Richter cried. Richter was sitting in the main room of his base with his face buried in his hands. Lindsey was slowly patting him on the back.

"Don't be upset captain" said Lindsey "I just said that their bodies are slowly changing"

"You also said that they may not survive the changes either! Now I'm going to lose my best bud it's all my fault! I should have sent him some back up or something! Maybe I don't deserve to be captain. Maybe I should just resign!"

What are you talking about?" Luna asked from behind him

"Huh?"

"HA!" *BONK!*"" Luna bonked Richter on the head

"OOOOWWWWW!"

DON"T BE STUPID! WHAT KIND OF MAN CRIES LIKE YOU ARE NOW?"

"But Mama I OWWWW!"

"NO BUTS!"

"Milady, please" Lindsey pleaded. "Try to relax; he's just in deep concern.

"HE"S the one who needs to relax!" Luna said "Nothing bad has happened yet so he shouldn't worry, not cry like a child. A captain should never show weakness in front of his crew"

"I'm NOT showing weakness I'm just...a little worried, they're my friends and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him, and Blaze.

Jazz, Rin-Rin, and Onyx walked in the room and saw the three look at them.

"Chto do kapitana?" said Rin-Rin

"Huh?" said Richter

"That means "what's up captain" Rin-Rin clarified

Wallowing in sorrow! Richter howled. As he sat down and continued to cry hysterically

'*Sigh* I give up." Sighed Luna "Onyx, Rin-Rin, I have a mission for you.

"Yes Milady?" asked the two.

"We we've gotten some strange energy readings from Mountain Region. We suspect there may be a Chaos Emerald. We want you to go and investigate.

"May I come too?" asked Jazz

"I need you to stay behind. We only have so many men left here in the base Jazz. Many others are on recon"

"Don't worry will be back soon Ok Jazz?" said Rin-Rin

"Oh Ok"

"Come on Jazz" Said Richter getting up "We can train until they get back"

"Great Idea Richter!" said Luna

"I'll go to continue my research, Milady" said Lindsey walking out of the room.

"Very good. Anyway, be on your way you two"

"Yes Milady!" said the two as they ran out.

"Mama?" Richter asked.

"Yes?" she answers sweetly.

"I have a craving for chocolate; can you give me a candy bar?" Richter asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Why of course you can!" Luna gave Richter a bar from her left satchel. She and Richter have the same sugar cravings only Luna is a bit more civilized then Richter. "And Richter?"

"Yes Mama? OOW"!

"If I see you act like a pansy again, that will be the last you see of my chocolate!"

"NOOOOOO! PLEASE!"

Luna then hugged Richter. "I love you my big strong tremor!"

Jazz was looking at this, and could not help but giggle. Richter was blushing as he looked at her. Luna says good bye to the two, and leaves. Jazz looks at Richter who was still blushing. Richter then grabbed Jazz head and rubbed his knuckles in her head.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! STOP!" Jazz said

"You say one word, and I'll tell you were making goggle eyes at Zoomer!"

Jazz eyes widen at the shock of what he said.

"*Gasp!* How did you know?"

"Captain always knows his crew and you just told me"

"Dang! By the way what's so good about your Mama's chocolate?"

"Hers has nuts!"

"So?"

"I like nuts!"

"Ok….

Anyway come on. Let's do some training."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Tails was in his workshop working on his new ship. The ship was a large orange airship with two wings that open up and make two more. It also had blasters on each side and the cockpit was big enough for two people. He was just putting the finishing touches on the ship. After tightening the final screw on the engine he rubbed his forehead to wipe the sweat off and jumped down to the ground.

"Oh, All finished!" he sighed as he walked to his chair.

He sits in the chair and kicks back. He was then thinking of the girl from the flower shop. He was thinking of those rose buds in her shining green hair. That white flower dress she always wears and sky blue eyes similar to his. He smiled as he was thinking of her. But then he shook his head, 'could I really like this girl' He thought. She did seem pretty to him, and she said that she would talk to him if he needed it. He then walked over the window and looked at the flower shop across the street. As he looked across from where she was and was thinking about her he could feel his heartbeat. The warm feeling in his chest continued to beat as he slowly closed his eyes. Tails has never felt this way before. Was it love? This warm and soft feeling in his chest. Was it feelings for this mysterious girl? He wasn't for sure, but every time he thought about her he would feel nice and safe. He was just about ready to drift to sleep when he heard a scream. Tails quickly opened his eyes and tried to see who was screaming. He then heard another one come from the flower shop. Worried he grabbed a small arm cannon and ran over to the shop. He burst the door open and saw two hooded figures in the shop.

"Come quietly Cramoisi scum!" said one of them

"Cramoisi?" Tails pondered. He then turns to see a green figure that looked a lot like Cosmo. Only she had Purple eyes not Sky blue, green wings on her back, and a glowing gem on her forehead. Cosmo looked at tails with a worried face. She was scared, worried and sad. Scared of the two hooded men being the enemy for her people, worried because of what they would do to her, and sad because now the person she has feelings for is seeing her in her true ghastly form. The two figures turned around and looked at Tails with an angry face

"You better clear out if you know what's good for you!" said one of them drawing his sword at him.

"What have you done with Cosmo?" Tails asked with his arm cannon pointed at them.

"If you mean that piece of trash? She's right here; I guess you never knew that she was a Cramoisi, one of the world's most notorious killers! You're girlfriends a monster a bloodthirsty monster, who only cares for herself. She probably wanted to drain you dry.

"No…YOU'RE LYING!" shouted Tails closing his eyes.

"No!" said Cosmo "He's right. Cosmo covered her eyes and began to sob "I am a monster. Look at me. Cosmo showed her sharp fangs and glowing eyes. Tails nearly dropped his gun as he stared at Cosmo. "That's right just run away from me let them kill me… please".

"That's right you little beast! reveal yourself to this young boy. Let him know of the demon you truly are! Don't worry little boy, we'll end this pathetic life so you can be free and send her to the depths of hell! (Heh heh)

Tails just stared at the three. He didn't know what to do. He still had feelings for Cosmo but now he knows of true form. The two walked up Cosmo with their swords at her neck. "Say good bye wrench!" Cosmo closed her eyes bracing for impact. The man who was about to slice her felt something on his back he turned around and saw that it was Tails with his arm cannon pointed at him. Tails was trembling as he saw the dark eyes of the hooded figure stare at him.

"What are you doing?" asked the man'

"L-L-leave h-her a-alone!" Tails said shaking

"Don't you see? She has hexed your mind! We are trying to cleanse you of her filthy soul!"

"I don't believe you!"

Cosmo opened her eyes and looked at Tails with a serious yet scared face. "No Tails! Run away! Save yourself." Cosmo begged. "I'm not worth it. Just let him kill me, save yourself."

"Heh heh, you heard her! Now do say hello to all your fallen siblings for us." Said the other.

ENERGY BALL!" Tails fires his arm cannon at the hooded man and sends him flying at the wall

"You little brat!" screamed the other one "I will kill the demon she has placed in.

MAGIC HOOK!" Tails pressed a button on his arm cannon and a giant punching glove comes out of it and knocks out the other hooded man. Tails was panting roughly. He looked at Cosmo who was trembling. Tails walked up to her, but she stepped back.

"Cosmo?"

"Go away. Leave me here"

"But I-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Tails gasp and walked back.

"Please… I'm a monster...I just..."

"But Cosmo."

"Take a good look at me! Sob* Sob* "Your scared aren't you? You want to run away from this demon, don't you? You want to tell everyone about what a freak I am, don't you?" Cosmo then felt a warm body come up to her. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Tails hugging her. She was completely stunned. After seeing what she was he still hugged her. Tails quickly picked her up and ran out of the store. Tails ran to his workshop and set Cosmo down on the couch. He then sat on the chair next to her.

"We should be safe here" He said.

"Why?" she asked "Aren't you scared?"

"I don't know" said Tails "Maybe I'm crazy or maybe I have feelings for a monster.

Cosmo's eyes where widen she then covered her mouth and looked at Tails serious face.

"Those guys, who where they?"

Cosmo looked down. "You shouldn't have done that. Those two will find out everything they can about you. And when they do they will kill you and me.

Tails walked up and grabbed Cosmo's hand. "Then I'll look out for you. I'll make sure they won't get you. I promise.

"But I'm a mon-"

"Don't say it."

"huh?"

"I've seen monsters before. I've fought against monstrous people I mean. You are far from a monster I can tell you a great person. I told you about my mother. She was a kind soul and treated those plants of hers so well, as well as she treated me she treated me like I was her little flower. And now I feel like I have to do the same for you. I want to watch over you like my mom watched her flowers.

Cosmo was slowly tearing after hearing him. She was one of the menacing looking Cramoisi, but he treats her like a normal person. She then smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! ...You really do care about me oh thank you! You have no idea what this means to me!

Cosmo?" said Tails

"Yes?"

"I can't breathe!"

OH! Sorry!" Cosmo said forgetting about her strength. Cosmo closed her eyes and smiled. "Tails…. Do you mean everything you said?

Tails was silent for a minute before he answered "Yeah…..every word I'll look out for you. I'll make sure they won't get you. I promise.

"So….do you trust me?

"Of course"

Cosmo continued to smile. "Then look in my eyes and relax"

Tails looked at Cosmo's eyes and felt completely tranquil. Cosmo walked up to him and kissed him.

"_Tails….Thank you so much….I never forget this….ever…my lover._

Cosmo lowered her mouth to Tails neck and bit it, and drank some of his blood. Tails felt no pain he was too intoxicated by her stare. She then let go of his neck. Tails was unconscious as he began to fell and Cosmo caught him before he fell to the ground. She set him on the couch and then sat next to him petting his head. She then felt a strange yet familiar energy; she walked over to the door and saw Daniel and the hooded girl.

"Hello little sis" he started I'm sorry I'm late but I had to take our sister to get something to eat"

"Late? what do you mean- Oh Iris?"

"Yes, she foresaw this but she also said that you would be safe"

The hooded girl saw Tails lying on the couch. "Is he the one you've been looking for?" she asked

"Yes. He said he would do anything to look after me" Cosmo answered."He took down two Shroud members just for me"

"Did he see you in your true form?" asked Daniel.

"Yes"

"Mmmmmm…Did he kill them?"

"No, he knocked them out but I think they're still alive.

"I'm afraid we have bigger problems" Rachel said coming in 'The two agents escaped"

"What?" exclaimed Daniel.

"They're gone"

"Dang!"

What do we do now big brother?" asked the hooded girl

"MMM…We'll have to go back home for now. Cosmo does he go to the same school as you?"

"Yes."

"I know it's a little early but go ahead and awaken him. We can't make a scene"

"Ok!" Cosmo agreed. She walked over to Tails and gave him another kiss, and rubbed his head. Cosmo then followed the others outside. Daniel then made a purple portal, and everyone walked in. Cosmo took one last look at the shop. She smiled and walked in the portal.

* * *

In the forest not too far from the base Jazz was in a clearing wearing a blindfold holding her sword. Richter was standing from a distance, looking at her. Richter got out a small pellet gun and aimed it a Jazz. He shoots a rubber ball at Jazz. Jazz deflected it with her sword. Richter fired three more shots and Jazz deleted every one.

"Good!" Richter complemented "Now let's try something a little more…complicated.

Richter pressed a button on a small remote and small turrets appeared all around Jazz.

"This won't kill me right?" asked Jazz

"Kill you? Wouldn't dream of it! These pellets are made of rubber, completely harmless. It's like a game of extreme dodge ball, with small dodge balls" The balls fired at Jazz. Jazz used her sword to deflect almost every shot that was fired at her. She turned her body in every direction she heard the turrets fired. She got hit by few of them but was able to deflect the rest. "Come on, you have to listen to your surroundings. Focus; let your ears be your eyes. The turrets continued to fire at her. She defected as many as she could, but was still hit by a few pellets. After they stopped, Jazz was panting from being tired. "Alright that's enough" said Richter Pressing the button returning all the turrets to the ground.

"Wait, *pant* I'm just getting started! Don't stop" said Jazz who was out of breath. 'How else *Pant* am I going *Pant* to get stronger?"

"Through patience, my young Padawan.

"What?"

"Oh never mind. Look you've done enough. As your instructor I'm telling you to take a break"

Jazz uncovered her blindfold looked at Richter and smiled "Ok. So now what?"

Richter looked around and saw a hovering ball of Steel. The ball had eyes and then hands came out of its body. Jazz looked at the ball out of curiosity.

"What is that thing?" she asked

"One of Alice's bots" Richter answered. Richter then saw a few more appear around them. They all want to the turrets and stared working on them. "They're maintenance bots, quite cute actually. .

"Aww! They are cute, and there's so many how many are there?"

"Over 9,000!"

"WHAAA!" Jazz saw Alice hanging by her tail on the tree behind Richter. "How-How long have you been there?"

"Alice has been here all day. She wanted to see how her Bot-Bot's have been working."

"Bot-Bot's?"

"It's what she calls then" said Richter. Alice came down and was holding one of the bots.

""Daddy, have you seen Len-len?"

"You mean Lindsey"

"No LEN-LEN" Alice corrected

"Oh! I haven't seen him in a while. Eighth Division hasn't been back since the meeting.

"Isn't Eighth Division made up entirely out of-" Jazz starred to ask

"Robiean Refugees, yup! Len-Len or Lenney is Lindsey's partner. Richter Explained. "Also the lieutenant of Blue Moon 8th division.

"Aww! Oh well! Alice will wait till he gets here Alice had a weapon to test out too! Oh well"

"I never thought that there would be good Robieans. I thought that all Robieans where cold blooded dictators." Jazz said "No offence"

(Giggle) Jazz-Jazz just hasn't met enough good ones yet.

"Anyway let's head back to the base I'm hankering of a sundae. I'll make you two some too."

"YAY!" Alice said

"Is sweets all you think about?" asked Jazz

"NO! Sometimes I think of noodles"

* * *

"Meanwhile in the mountain Region of Red Canyon Zone, Onyx was walking through a chasm looking at the volcano up a head. It was night time in the vast rocky region, and the only thing keeping it light was the glow of the flowing lava rivers.

"Mmmmmm" he thought "Where did Rin-Rin go?" He walked past all the rocky terrain covered in lava. "She was just with me. Silly girl must have wondered off. Mmmm Oh well, I have to complete the mission. Maybe I'll run in to her" Onyx sprinted towered the burning volcano in search of the Chaos Emerald.

_Flame Core ~the volcano~ (Onyx and Rin-Rin) A lava infested valley with rock ledges lava rivers and an active volcano._

_Find a chaos Emerald~ _

Onyx started running across the road leading toward the volcano. As he ran over the roads looking at the lowing lava he saw the erupting volcano.

"The volcano's erupting. Oh man I got to find Rin-Rin!" he said "Where could she be?" Onyx ran over the lava pits and jumped over the boiling magma on to nearby ledges. Onyx then saw some robots come from a flash of light. Onyx got out his daggers and used their extra sharp tips to bring them down. His blades were emitting black lighting like energy as he cut through the robots armor when they were all taken down he continued his way to the volcano jumping over ledges and bouncing on springs. Onyx came up a lava waterfall with falling chunks of rock. He jumped up the falling platforms and came up to large river of lava he jumped over the floating rocks and made his way to the end of the river. He sees a cliff up a head and climbs up only to see more bots. He closed his eyes and his hands started to emit black lighting"

"Ebony BOLW!" he shouted as the black lighting rushed thought the ground burning everything in its path. The bots blew up from the dark energy of Onyx's attacks. With his victory he gave a small smirk and rushed back on the path. He could see the volcano erupting up ahead. He figured that the Chaos Emerald is somewhere causing the volcano to erupt. It was then he knew what he had to do. He ran across the ledge which leads to the volcano. He sees a speeder up ahead and runs to it. The speeder boosts Onyx in the direction of the volcano. He then sees a clearing between two lavafalls reviling a cave entrance at the base. He jumps down and enters the cave close the volcano.

_Inside the cave_

The volcano eruption began to subside as Onyx enters the cavern. Onyx ran deeper in the cave looking at the large lakes of lava.

"It's like walking in the depths of hell." He said running "I got to find that emerald and Rin-Rin" Onyx continued to run and jump over the burning lava and sparks of tiny flames. He ran in the hot broiling cave looking around for any trace of the emerald. He then walked into a dark part of the cave. Even the bright hot lava could not brighten up the room. Onyx took a deep breath and used his dark element to suck all the darkness in his body. He began to glow a back aura. He then saw robots appear in front of him. He let out a small smirk and pointed his hand at the small bot army. "Shadow purge!" All the bots shook as a stream of Darkness surged through the bots bowing 15 of them up. He saw a purple ball and touched it then a door behind him opened up. He walked in and saw the light. After sighing out of relief from the dark cave he saw a rail, jumped on it and started to grind. He rode the spiraling rail all the way to the end, where he saw a figure standing looking up. His eyes widened as he saw that it was Rin-Rin, staring at the lava. He jumped of the rail and walked over to her.

"Rin-Rin?" he asked the snow wolf

"Huh? Oh hi Onyx! When did you get here?"

"When did I- Where have you been?"

"Oh I got lost" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"How did you-?

"Wow, it's hot in here! I feel a little faint."

Onyx closed his eyes and sighed. Makes sense. You arctic folk aren't used the heat Look we need to find the emerald.

"Oh well I felt something over there" Rin-Rin pointed to another cave entrance.

"Alright let's get going"

"Let me lead the way. _Vyhodite Zamorozhennye sveta_" Rin-Rin summoned her bow speaking in her native language. She shot an arrow at the ceiling and lightened up the room. They both ran to the cave and saw a large chasm. They jumped and ran down the chasm avoiding all the lava shoots and crawling bots when they reached the bottom they saw a sign. Rin-Rin walked over and pulled the sign. The sign started to spin very fast, and then started to slow down, and it reviled a Dusk Raider Sun.

_Flame Core (Onyx and Rin-Rin) Stage complete_

_**Onyx: I'll still never learn how you got down here before me**_

_**Rin-Rin: Maybe you're not as fast as you think**_

Rin-Rin looked around the cave and saw a blue gem on the ground. She walked over and picked it up. "YAY!" she said "Mission accomplished! Let's go home."

"Sure, we just have to climb out the same way we came in." Onyx sighed

They both started to walk out of the cave when Rin-Rin stopped for a minute. She heard a voice in her head. It was a feminine voice almost sounded luring.

"Use the emerald….Use the emerald…" said the voice "You will use the Emerald"

"Yes sister…" Rin-Rin said dazedly "Onyx let me see the emerald"

Onyx turned around and looked at Rin-Rin's face. He quirked his eye brow and gave his partner the emerald. Rin-Rin looked at the emerald with a smile.

"Now let's get out of here, shall we "Ony"?" She said in a sweet innocent tone.

"Umm sure?" Onyx said unsure of him self

Rin-Rin held up the emerald. "_Haos upravleniya" _In a flash they both warped out of the burning volcano without a trace. Not too far from where they were. Two figures were looking form behind the rocks. The two of them where Cramoisi one of them was a pink husky wearing a pink dress and blue pants, and the other one was Silver.

"See I told you she would listen" said the pink husky

"Yes but why?" asked Silver "There's no way she's one of us?"

"Or maybe she will be"

"Maybe…"

* * *

"In the casino area in station square at 9:45 at night Richter was jumping on top of the rooftops. He was looking over the city, seeing all the bright city lights. He got out a candy bar and started eating. He was thinking of his blue friend, and what may become of him. They have been through a lot there entire lives. He stared into the city lights and sighed.

"Sonic…. What's happening to you?" he said to himself"

Suddenly he heard a distant giggling. He looked around and didn't see anyone.

"The orange man looks for answers to life." He heard

"Who's there?"

"He stands on the rooftop pondering on what will become of his fellow companion, but soon he realizes that the two of them have much more in common then they though."

"Show yourself!"

"One is like the sun that rises in even the most troubling of times. And the other is like the wind always feeling free, going where ever they want. Oh these two so far apart, but they soon realize they are more connected then they think."

Richter looked around and saw a figure with a gray hooded coat and blue jeans. Richter couldn't see the face but he did see a small smirk cross through the figures face. "You where you the one who-"

"Don't you see? The sun is out now trying to find answers about the wind."

"Wind, what are you…wait do you mean Sonic?"

"Sonic...Sonic…nope never heard of him! All there is the sun staring at a flower. The very, very, hot sun. What the sun sees is the delicate flower waiting for the sun to come." The hooded figure then ran in to the Night Babylon district, giggling along the way. Richter jumped and followed the hooded figure in the neon lit city.

_Delight City ~Night Babylon center~ (Richter the Echidna) A large neon light city with a casino like look and wooden roads._

_~Follow the hooded figure~ _

Richter ran down the road and jumped over the building and saw so many different paths around the neon lit city. As he was running he saw the hooded figure run swoop down and dash across the roof and jump to the next building. Richter dashed up the lit road and bounced on the spring. He saw some flying bots and used his fire bracelets to turn into a drill for fire. He launched himself at the bots and destroyed them in one blow. He ran down the large sloping road and saw the all the signs and lit roads. He got to the end and jumped on to another building and saw the hooded figure. The figure then vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Whoa!" Richter said in astonishment. Before he knew it robots appeared right in front of him. Richter smiled and summoned 5 hammers at his side. He then lit on fire and threw it at one of the bots. The hammer then exploded blowing up half of the bots. Richter used the rest of the hammers to form a chainsaw and tossed it at the bots and crushed the rest of the bots. Richter then ran and jumped over to the next building. He then jumped to the other side using a wall like bumper. There where yellow and blue sphere like springs floating in the air He summoned some more hammers and used then as leverage over the large drop. After crossing he jumped on a speeder and sped down the wooden road and round a large fountain. At the end of the road was a group of more springs he jumped up and ran down another road. The road leads to yet another rooftop. At the top he saw the hooded figure again.

"My my, the sun follows the flower, where ever it goes" said the figure.

"Stop talking in riddles!" Richter said losing his patience. "Do you know about Sonic or what?"

The figure sighs happily at him. "You're friend is stepping into the shadows of radiant light. He is with one of the Shining dark, as am I. I am a flower who is in the dark seeking the radiant sun. Now the radiant sun looks for me. Does the sun want to step in the dark along with the flower?"

Richter scratched his head and looked at the figure. "Ummm"

"But the sun can ever leave his place. In order for the sun to leave, he must rebel. And step in the dark"

"The sun? Are you talking about….me?"

"The sun also wants to know of the wind that has already chosen its path. Does the sun want to follow the wind? If he follows then he will find the flower."

"Why do I want the flower?"

"Giggle* The sun looks at everything and marvels at it's beauty, but soon all that the sun sees will be swallowed by the Shadows it dwells in. The sun needs to shine so it can see the dark ones and put a halt to them, then the flower is safe.

"So you're in trouble and you want me to help you?" Richter was still confused a little, but he somehow understood what the hooded figure was saying.

"But the flower has a shadow too. A shadow that shows it's true self. Will the sun be ready to see what the flower has?"

"Umm I guess so" said Richter still unsure.

"The sun isn't ready to see what is in store for it. The sun must rise in order to see the flower. And as the flower waits the flower is vulnerable to the shadows of the within the dark. Oh Mr. Sun, you must find the flower and see the evil that hunts it down.

"But who's the flower? You?"

The figure let out a giggle before disappearing through a small purple portal. Richter ran to the figure but could not get to her. She disappeared without a trace. Richter then saw a capsule with a large button on top. He ran over and jumped on it and pressed the button. The capsule burst open releasing all the little flickies free.

_Delight City ~Night Babylon center~ (Richter the Echidna) Stage complete* _

_**Richter: Well that was fun!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Richter looked round the building for a trace of the hooded figure, but to no avail. He looked down and sighed. "What did she mean? "Hunt down the flower, hiding in the shadows" Mmmmmm I'd better get back home. UGH! I have school tomorrow!" Richter got out a red Gem, and disappeared without a trace.

Somewhere not too far from where they were, there were Three people in a dark alley. One of them was a hooded Cramoisi biting a person in the neck. The other two were watching her. One of them was Daniel and the other one was Fear.

"How many times does this make it?" asked Fear

"This is our third run in the last 4 hours" said Daniel crossing his arms. Behind them came another hooded figure. She uncovered her face revealing that it was Rachel. She walked up to the three and smiled. She then looked at the person who the other hooded Cramoisi was biting. After she was finished, she lifted her head and Daniel picked up the boy who was bitten, and laid him up against the wall.

"Hey isn't that, Charlie that kid who always picks on Cream on the other young ones?" Rachel asked

"Yup, all that sin has paid off." Said Fear. The hooded girl sighed in relief after drinking from the boy.

"Feel better, Sister?" asked Rachel helping her up.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm such a burden"

"Don't worry about it" said Daniel "So Rach, what were you doing looking around?"

"Oh just finding things, looking at the sun."

"The sun? but it's not out." Said Fear"

"Yes, but this sun is one who shines through anything. That's what mother said about our, beacon"

Silver and Carla came flying down the Ally and looked at their fellow brethren.

"Well did you find her?" asked Daniel

"Yes, his team mates are now safe" said Carla

"This is quite strange. I mean I know they were trapped but how did Mother know that they needed help?" asked Silver.

"They are Dusk Raiders aren't they?" asked Fear "Maybe there's and our faiths are the same"

"Well i don't see how, but you may be right" said Carla.

When Daniel was kneeling down touching the boy's forehead, his hand was glowing a yellowish aura. "Well anyway we should get going" said Daniel walking out "This boy should be waking up soon. I already erased his memory. He won't remember what happened in the last five minutes.

Everyone followed Daniel out of the ally. "So do you think you may have found someone to help me with my problem?" she asked Rachel

"Yes, this one is different from the last ones we dealt with. I can tell he cares about those around him.

"Ok..." the hooded girl said looking down. Rachel then hugged her by the shoulder. Rachel was couple of feet taller then her.

"It'll be Ok little sis. Tommorw when you go job, if you need help just call on one of your sibs they should be there.

"Ok, thank you I can't wait to meet him!" Wings came out of both there backs and they took of in the night time sky.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Tawny and Saphron where working on each other's hair. Amy was in the shower while Cream was showing Iris some tarot cards, and Iris was guessing them, without looking.

"Star….circle…..diamond…ring…square….spade…" Iris was guessing what was on the other side of the cards Cream was showing her.

"You doing great sis!" said Cream "Much better than before"

"Thanks!"

Amy walked out of the shower with towels on her body and her hair she walked over to her bed and sat down. "Has big brother come back yet?"

""Yeah" said Saphron "Big sis has been feeling better since she got out again"

"Who is she anyway?" asked Tawny with her eyes closed sitting down.

"She's been in our home realm the longest, that's why she has to wear that cloak, and Drink so much blood" Iris Explained "She's not used to this world yet."

"I remember when I came here too" said Cream "I had to wear one too"

"But why would mother send her here in the first place?" asked Tawny.

"I don't know" said Amy "Mother does some strange things for us"

"But it's nothing bad, so I guess its fine" Amy got up and when behind a Curtin to change her clothes.

"So Amy, have you and Sonic Kissed yet?" asked Saphron

Amy gasped and nearly dropped her clothes and was blushing like a red tomato. "Uuuuhhh well…I...not really".

"Well what are you waiting for?" Tawny asked

"You know you can't rush things" Iris instructed "She just got here; let her adjust to this world.

"Well I say she should just go for it. That's what I did and now I have someone who I really like by my side"

"Your so lucky Tawny, I'm still looking for mine. How about you Iris?" Saphron asked

"Well I'm still looking. You know the partners we find are more than just people who we like; they are the ones who will help protect us against the Blue agents of the Cobalt Shroud.

"And how are mere mortals supposed to protect us?" Tawny asked "We Cramoisi are stronger than them"

"We strong but we're not invincible" said Saphron "Besides, the certain people that we bite discover their own inner strength"

Amy was behind the Curtin when she heard all this. She looked down in thought about what her sisters where saying. She was thinking about Sonic, a boy she just met. How his life changed drastically. Will he be prepared to protect someone like her? Does he even like her? Can she love him back? All these questions where running through her head. She came out of the Curtin in her night gown.

"Ok Amy your turn" said Saphron. Tawny got up out of the char having some buns and hair braids in her hair. Amy walked over and sat down and Saphron stared combing Amy's hair.

"Well anyway I need sleep we got a science test tomorrow and I need to rest. Night" Tawny waved the others good night and left the room.

"I've got to get going too. Come on Cream" Iris said getting up "Night Amy, Saphron"

"Night" said Cream

"Night" said the two girls.

"So sis." Saphron Started "Why did you pick him anyway?"

Amy blushed a little and sighed "I'm not sure, I mean there is just something about him that I find attractive. And I can tell his heart is strong too. And I also want to know more about him but…. That Echidna"

"You mean Mr. Solairte?"

"Yeah he keeps getting in the way."

"Well don't worry you can always see him in your dreams"

Amy's eyes widened and remembered that because she and Sonic share a strong bond that they can talk to each over in their dreams. ""That's right! I can talk to him tonight!"

"There all done!"

"Thanks Saph" Amy said

"No Prob! Now get some rest" Saphron got her hair cosmetic and left the room. Amy walked over to her bed and lay down, and already began to drift thinking about Sonic.

The next day at School, Sonic walked into the class room and saw Amy. Amy looked at him and smiled. Sonic smiled back looking at her bright shining face. He then turned his head over to where Richter was sitting. Richter gave him a certain look that had an ounce of worry. Sonic was curious about his look, but he paid no mind and sat down behind him. He then saw that tails wasn't at his desk. Tails was always one of the first in class which made sonic worry a bit.

"Ok class" said Mr. Baxter "everyone turn in their homework and then we will"" there was a loud slam that came from the door. Sonic looked and saw it was Tails panting with his head down.

"*pant* Pant* Sorry I'm late!" he said out of breath. He walked over to his desk and nearly tripped on his shoe lace. He walked to his char and sat next to Sonic. He turned and saw Cosmo. She smiled and waved at the tuckered fox. Tails couldn't help but wave back and blush, Richter looked at the two with curious eyes. At lunch Sonic, saw Amy sitting with her family. As he walked over he looked at the table next to them and saw Tails with Cosmo. They were both talking and giggling. Sonic has hardly seen Tails happy like this before. He then trued his attention back to Amy and sat down next to her.

"Hey what's up?" Amy asked

"Not much" said Sonic. "So umm Amy, what's Cosmo doing with talking with my friend?"

"Because Cosmo has chosen him" said Iris across from Sonic. "And don't worry he knows everything about Cosmo and what she is, but he still chose to protect her either way."

"Oh that is so sweet!" said Saphron "Maybe soon I'll find my partner too! It may even be this boy who sent me this letter" Saphron got a pink letter.

"Who sent you that?" Tawny asked

"I don't know, but this love letter is so romantic, I think I want to give this guy a chance.

"Tawny grabbed the letter and started to Smell it. She then looked at Tawny and smiled at Saphron. I know that smell anywhere"

"What? Who?" Saphron asked

"It's that kid with the glasses and cut on his face" Iris said "Jayden Callahan"

"Aww! I wanted to tell her!" whined Tawny

"Yeah but you took too long. Iris said back

Saphron looked across from the cafeteria. There table was at the corner of the lunch room. She then saw Jayden sitting next to Rocky and some of the raiders too. She saw his face even with the cut across his face he still looked somewhat attractive."Wow….so that's him"

"So Jayden sent you the letter, I didn't know he was so brave."" Said Blaze next to Silver

"You know him?" Saphron asked

"He's a friend of Solairte family" said Sonic ""And Richter's student"

"You mean that fagish Echidna? He's a teacher? What a laugh!" Tawny said rudely

"He's not a fag. He's an earth master, like I'm a wind master." said Sonic.

"Whatever, anyway, Crybaby Callahan? Surly you can do better Saph"

Iris tapped Tawny on the shoulder "Now what did we tell you about calling people names?" she reminded

"Well he is! He would cry if you so much as fake punch him. He knows every dorky Sci-Fi and fantasy moves out there. He practically screams geeky!

"Really?" Saphron questioned.

"But he's very strong" Sonic added "He's one of Richter's top students. His I.Q. is one of the highest in the school and he's also skipped a couple of grades too."

"So I stand corrected" Tawny said twirling her hair "He's a Techno Geek!"

"That's enough!" Shouted Saphron standing up.

"Saphron?" Amy asked

Saphron sat back down and looked down. "Maybe…maybe he's stronger then you think. If he's an elemental user that's really impressive, and also…also" Saphron was rubbing the back of her head blushing.

Tawny was just looking at her. "Well I guess it's better than hanging out with that "Homochidna". I still don't see how you can hang with him, Sonic"

"I know" Sonic said "He's strange, and crazy, strict, high on sugar, a little insane, acts before thinking…"

"Just get to the part where you say he isn't as bad as you think already" said Iris.

"Ris, don't finish other people sentences" Tawny said "Especially when it's insulting someone"

"He's also shouldn't stick his nose where it doesn't belong" Amy said quietly

"What?" asked Sonic

"Oh Nothing!" Amy said smiling but thinking _that Richter's just annoying. _

"AAACCHHOOOO!" Richter sneezed and rubbing his nose

"Bless you" said Damien sitting across from him eating pizza. "So anything new?"

"No" said Chrome. "It's pretty boring. I'd rather be out there with all the action"

"Actually its better here than seeing the Echidna brothers fight" Damien said

"Hey we're not…ohhhh you mean those two. There not fighting. Chon is just worried about his bro. I'd feel the same for Chro here, I am older than him.

"By only ten minutes!"

"Dad said it took you two hours before you finally hatched!"

"I was ASLEEP!"

"SO WHAT! I was still first!"

Damien looked at the brothers bicker with a sweatdrop going down his face. "*Sigh* Well at least it's not boring."

"Well whatever!" said Richter getting up with his tray. "I'm going for seconds"

"Seconds? Rich that was your third plate!" said Damien

"Well…..I'm just hungry ok?" Richter said storming off. Damien and Chrome looked at the door way

"What's his problem?" asked Damien "It's not like him to act this way"

"You're right. I don't know""

Richter walked out of the room with a plate he walked in the Mobeian line and came up to the serving section. There are two different lines to serve the two kinds of people in the school. On the other side he saw a brown hedgehog that looked about the same age as Richter. She had long hair bundled up in a hair net wearing a mauve shirt and maroon vest, with black pants. Richter stared into her chocolate colored eyes. She also looked at his shining garnet eyes. "Umm H-Hi" she said in a nervous tone. C-can I help you?" She looked very nervous Richter could tell if he wasn't bewildered himself.

"Uhhh Hi again. Can I…have some more. French fries and pizza?" he asked

The girl grabbed her pincher and got some fries and placed it on his plate and then some pizza. Richter Smiled at her. "Ummm there you go" she said"

"Thank you!" Richter said walking away. The girl tried to say something else but Richter had his back turned, before she could say anything. She then looked down and sighed.

"You're welcome" she said quietly. She got one last glimpse of him before she sighed. She felt her body pulse every time she saw Richter. She would feel something that she never felt before. It would make her smile and a bit nervous. As Richter was walking back to the teachers' lounge he saw his glowing necklace glow brightly.

"What the…"he said in curious tone. "I've never seen something like this before. Hey Chrome!"

"Yeah?"

"Look at my stones!" Chrome looked at the stones but they were glowing a normal glow. "But they were more bright than normal. How did-?"

"Humph. Well anyway hurry up and finish lunch is just about over"

"Ok."

* * *

After school Sonic was walking out of the door with Blaze and Tails. Sonic looked at Tails smiling face. It was really a dream come true he has never seen his friend look this happy in a long time.

"I'm really happy for you bud" Sonic said patting his friends back.

"Yeah thanks" Tails said rubbing his head

"You know Rich's going to give it to us if we're late again" Sonic said

"He's been acting strange lately, is he hiding something from us?" Blaze asked him

"I'm sure it's nothing" Sonic walked up to her close enough so Tails could not hear him "Hey Blaze have you been….noticing something…new about yourself" he whispered

"Now that you mentioned it" she whispered back "My teeth look a little different, and my claws have gotten sharper.

"So" Sonic though "I'm not the only one" He then looked back at Tails. "If we have the same thing then that means... could Tails be going through the same thing too?"

"Hey sonic" Tails started "Have you noticed that Charlie's been acting different lately?"

"You mean that kid who picks on Rocky and the other students?"

"Yeah, he was actually helping the kids cross the street to school, and then he was heeling the gym teacher with clean up. It's like he's a whole different person"

The three walked out of the building from the back entrance. "Yeah" sonic agreed "He is different; maybe he's finally given up!"

"Blaze laughed "yeah he…*Gasp* Sonic look!"

Sonic saw six blue hoods in front of them carrying sword. One of them pointed his sword at Tails.

"That's the one!" said the blue agent "He's the one who attacked us protecting that Cramoisi!"

"They must be Cramoisi Guardians!" said another agent.

"Get them!" The agent charged at the group.

"Blaze, Tails! Get behind me!" said Sonic running up to them. Sonic used his spindash at them knocking them down. Blaze threw a fire ball at one of them right at in the chest. Tails used his portable arm cannon to fire a bolt of thunder at one of them knocking them down. The other three where still standing. They drew their swords and charged at the group. Sonic then ran around then making a large whirlwind sending them hurling in the air. Tails then fired two more thunder shots at the agents, burning them up, and then they fell with a loud thud to the ground. Sonic then sighed and looked at the other two.

"Those were the same guys who harassed Cosmo!" Tails said

"So...those are the blue agents silver told me about." Blaze said "They weren't so tough"

"Yeah…. but there will be more. And I got to say they were almost tougher than the ones I faced" said Sonic.

"So there are more guys just like them?" Tails asked "Man this job is going to tough!"

"Yeah, but this is what we were chosen to do" Sonic then looked at his watch and gasped. "We're going to be late! Let's get going.

Right!" said the other two taking off on their gears

* * *

Back in the cafeteria the brown hedgehog was cleaning up the kitchen. She was mopping the floor after a hard day's work. Richter was looking at her clean from a distance. He was so nervous and breathing hard. He slowly walked over to the girl with his hands behind his back. The girl looked at Richter; she gasped and dropped her broom out of fear. "Oh ummm Hi! Can I help you?" she asked nervously

Richter looked around and on the ground and picked up the mop and gave it to her. "Yeah well you see there's something I want to ask you" he said

"Y-Yes?"

"Will you…There's this nice place I wanted to go, and I was wondering…"

"You want me to go with you?"" she asked in a hopeful yet nervous tone.

"If you don't want to…I mean uhhh…"

"I would love too!"

"Well I respect your…wait? What!"

"I said I'll go with you.

Richter's face shot up with a satisfied face. "Really?"

"Yeah….uhhh actually I wanted to…..ask you about this too" the hedgehog was twiddling her fingers.

"Well great! Umm where can I pick you up?"

"Well actually… "The girl wrote the address on a piece of paper and gave it to Richter. "Meet me here"

Richter looked at the address and gave her a nod. "Ok I'll see you then!" Richter walked out of the kitchen. The hedgehog just stood there and looked down blushing, her face then shot up with excitement; she twirled around with her mop and was smiling walks out smiling and sighing in relif and thinking in his head about what had didn't even notice that his gems gave out another strange glow. Richter closed his eyes and walked to the door leading out of the school

"He (She) said yes!" they both said in unison. "I got a date! I ACTUALLY got a date!"

* * *

Jayden was walking in the city looking around. He then saw the entrance to the central park. He walked over to the entrance. The way back to his home is always quicker through the park, but no one goes into this park. As he was walking he then heard a loud Scream. His eyes widened and he ran over to see what was going on. He then saw Saphron in a small thicket with three blue agents standing over her with swords in hand.

"You sure she's one?" asked one of them

"No doubt!" said the second one getting out a blue stone that made Saphron kneels to the ground. She was grunting as if she was in severe pain. "The holy rock says all!"

"Cramoisi scum! Be cleansed by the blue light of the shroud!"

"Hey!" Jayden screamed at the three

One of them looked at Jayden. "What do you want small fry!"

"Y-You leave h-her alone e-evil doers! Jayden made a weak pose. "Of you'll face the wrath of justice!"

The shroud members looked at each other and laughed hardly at Jayden's weak threat. "Aww how cute! Trying to play hero! Now run along before… OFFFF!" Before the agent could finish, he was hit by a big rock Jayden threw. . Now Jayden was a bright young student who was not only top in his school but also he was training under Richter as an earth user. Some Mobieans and also even humans have been born with a special talent to control one two or even three different kinds of elements. Jayden was a gifted child, and loves to home his skill as a user. The other shroud member drew his sword at Jayden.

"Impudent BRAT" he said charging at Jayden

Jayden pointed his hands at the ground. "Mud bomb!" he shouted as a ball of mud fired at the shroud member. "Stalagmite sting!" The ground shook as a group of small stalagmites came out of the ground stabbing the shroud member. The third one came after Jayden with his swords. Jayden stomped the ground and a rock came out of the ground hitting the man on the head knocking him down.

"YOU FOOL!" said the leader Jayden dug out four rocks trapping his hands.

"BONE CRUSHER!" Jayden clenched his hands, and the member screamed in pain as his hands were crushed, by the rocks.

Saphron slowly got up and looked at the shroud member with cold eyes. She then removed her sun stone from her forehead and reviled her true Cramoisi form. "Death Gnaw" she said as she flashed over to the screaming member. He screamed even more as his neck was being bitten by Saphron. Her teeth were glowing a dark purple as they dug deep in the members flesh. Within seconds that seemed like minutes of staring into the carnage, the shroud member instantly turned to dust. Saphron was panting looking at the remains. She then turned around and saw another member at her feet. She grabbed the body and bit his neck and began to drink his blood. Jayden was scared and shocked to see the girl who he had feelings for turned out to be. When she finished the member turned into dust, she sighed and looked at Jayden who was trembling in fear, but Saphron could tell that he was also intoxicated by her beauty. She then smiled and slowly walked over to him. Jayden's brain was telling him to move but, his legs were not moving.

"Are you scared?" she asked "Take a long look….. This is who I am. I know it was you who sent me the letters"

Jayden gasped as his eyes widened.

"That's right Jayden Callahan" Saphron said with a serious tone "You're probably shocked at what you're seeing and want to run away and tell all your friends to stay away from me. You probably….. Don't have feelings anymore do you?

"Well I…"

"It's Ok. I'll just go and…."

"Wait!" Jayden said trying to stop her. Saphron turned her face and look at his serious face. He then walked over to her and held her hands. "I don't care how you look, plus you need a hero to look after you!"

"A hero?" Saphron asked looking into his eyes.

"Right! Someone like you shouldn't be killed by such wrong doers. Fear not madden, I shall protect you!" Jayden was pointing at the sky making a pose. Saphron was smiling, with a small sweat drop coming down. Jayden looked at her and sighed "I know I know" Jayden knew that expression anywhere. An expression that would be normally is given to someone like him. "I'm nerdy right? But I'm serious about protecting you. I'm being trained by a powerful warrior to become a master myself.

Saphron Smiled and slid her hand across his scared face. "Where did you get this scar?"

"It happened when my parents were attacked; I was cut with a sword my parents are fine but sadly this scar will never heal. *Sigh* I suck as a fighter"

'That's not true!" Saphron said "Jayden if you're sure about protecting me then let me help you. Look in my eyes and relax.

Jayden looked at Saphron's eyes and was totally immobilized. Saphron reached over to his neck and bit it slowly, and started to drink. After a few moments Jayden collapsed onto Saphron's chest. She picks him up and then she creates a purple portal and walks in to it and disappears.

* * *

Back at the Dusk Raiders headquarters Luna and Rizen were in the main conference room with a few other captains.

"So as you can see Rizen" said Jaygar pointing at a hologram of a map of one of the bases "Division Eight is near the Quartz Quadrant Zone straight across from the Jema mines.

Rizen was in his chair rocking back and forward. "If the Robieans Empire get's their hands on that Jema, we'll be in for the fight of our lives" He said "Any word from the captain?"

"No" said Giahij "You know how he is," Always doing stuff his way, and mostly on his own. The only Organic steel user other then Rizen that I know.

"We have no other word from our spies about any activity going on in from the rest of the world" Kamol added "And they will keep in touch if-

"Captain Rizen!" A green ferret came in bursting through the door

"What is it?" he asked getting up

"Lieutenant Lenny….has been kidnapped!"

"Oh no!" said Luna "What are we going to do Rizen?" Rizen turned to a red and black echidna sitting next to Giahij

"Chon can you go and help them? Damien's still has things to handle here."

"Sure Cap!" said Chon getting up. "I'll go and help Division eight

"Wait" Rizen started I have someone who will be going with you. "Come on out"

The door behind Rizen opened up, and out came a boy with fire red hair, He wore a red shirt and a blue vest and pants. He was also wearing chrome armor around his body and thighs and a long metallic tail coming out of his back. He walked up to Chon and smiled.

"You're a captain? You look so young."

Chon narrowed his eyes. and looked back at Rizen.

"Forgive him, he's a little impolite. Now I want you two to go to Quartz Quadrant Zone and help Division Eight. Remember, you must not let them get to the Jema mines. Or we'll have a huge disadvantage is that clear?

"Yes sir!' the two of them "By the way" Chon asked the boy. "What's your name?"

The boy let out a smirk. "My name's Tyler Martian but my honey calls me Ty well actually ty-ty"

"So your Alice's friend she keeps talking about"

"Be off with you two" said Luna

The two of them walked out the door. "Rizen, are you sure that we should let him go?"

"Of course, he's more than ready. Or as Alice said "Granddaddy doesn't have to worry Ty-Ty is one of Alice's powerful fighters!"

Luna chuckled sighed. I sure hope so. They're going to have to give it everything they got.

OHHHH another cliffy! Will these two get along. Just what is happening at the quartz quadrant? All questions will be answered next time!

Sonic: I've been feeling a bit stronger now that Tails is looking after Cosmo. As for Richter he's been acting strange lately. He's been seeing this girl and then all of a sudden he disappears! Meanwhile Captain Chon and the eight division captain have been working on saving the Jema mines. Its is going to be a rough robot roughhousing brawl!

Next time: Metal Vs. Metal, the Ties run deep!


	5. Metal vs Metal the ties run deep

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Metal vs. metal Ties run deep**_

Ok..I know I know…*What the hell took you so long to update this!* is what you are thinking. Well sorry I had a HUGE writers block on this one..plus a lot has been going on, so I didn't want to put anymore mess in my mind, but now you can read the next chap for those of you who have been waiting thank you for your patience. Here is your reward

NO sega chars are mine and some fan chars aren't mine either. IF you steel any…may god have mercy on your soul….

_**(((((Southern Jema Mines Pt 1))))))**_

Deep in the southern part of the continent there was a massive war going on. The terrain was dark and gray and had many types of big gems coming from the ground. There were two sides of the war one side had tons of egg pawns and flying droids, with large hovering bots with large hands. The other side had many robots that were either blue and gray or orange and yellow with glowing blue or yellow eyes . Each one was carrying a blaster shooting the egg pawns down one by one along as the Egg pawns were doing the same. Behind them were many robian who were either human or mobian carrying guns as well blasting as many bots as possible. The battle itself looked like anyone's; as one enemy fell more and more took its place. Behind the battle field stood a gray wolf with a black trench coat and black pants. He was looking at the battle form a distance, and was looking at a large hologram that had an overview of the battle.

"As you can see here captain, our troops are doing what they can to reach the jema mines." Said a white cat robiean .

"and the guards of the mines?" the wolf asked

"They…did not survive. They were assimilated by the Robotink empire." "We still have no word for Lieutenant Lenny. His last communication was cut off nearly 4 hours ago," said a orange haired boy. Sir..at this time might I recommend…. Releasing the Egg tigers"

"They just now unleashed the interceptors on our gun troops. If they reach them they won't survive!" said a red mouse.

"Perhaps we should retreat" The wolf walks up to the white cat and gives him a death stare and grabs him by the shirt

"I'm sorry..I didn't quite hear you.."

"He said that you might need some help" The gray wolf turns around and sees Chon and Ty looking at him. "Captain Nero..how goes the fight?"

"Chon…what are you doing here?" Nero asked putting the cat down.

"Isn't it obvious? It looks like you're in a pickle..so I've come to help."

"No thanks. We've got it under control"

"Well you don't have a choice. I'm under orders from Captain Rizen himself."

"What?" he told you to come here? "Are you serious?"

"Come on, Nero,. I've heard everything..you need me. Without the Jema mines the Empire will have all our necks.

"No thanks."

"and why not?" Ty Asked.

"With all due respect to Captain Rizen, I'd rather do things on my own."

Chon stares at Nero for what seemed like hours; no one made a sound until one of the robian solders came up holding a note. "Sir, our scouts have indicated that there are civilians in the mine. "

"What?" Both captains asked stunned

"The empire is robotosizeing them to harvest the Jema stones resigning in the mine." The robian continued

"Now…what was that thing you said about not needing my help?" Nero looks back at the robiean and back at Chon.

"Gloating is unbecoming at this moment." Nero holds out his hand, which starts to glow red, from his hands came two swords with holes in the middle. He carries one regularly and the other backhanded; he turns around and looks at Chon. "I won't be responsible if you get killed." Were his last words before walking out the tent.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Chon said walking out. "Let's go Ty"

"Yeah yeah" Ty said following

A few minutes later Nero was outside looking at the battle from up a cliff. He sees all the large robots with hands (interceptors) and flying robots that look like fish (Devil ray) another one was a spider like robot crawling around and firing at the opposing team (egg walkers) . One of the robians came up to Nero, who looked like a hedgehog with metal all over his body and red eyes. "What's our plan of attack, sir" he asked

Nero closes his eyes, and in an instant six more blades appeared and were hovering behind his back in a wing-like formation. He stands their holding the two other blades in his hands and looks back. "Kuuni formation"

"All troops! Battle stations!" Grove commanded. The Robains and Gizoids behind Nero got out their guns and rocket launchers and got into a spread out. The hedgehog got behind all of them; from his hands came out one gaiting gun and one machine gun.

Nero runs up and jumps head first off the cliff, along with all the other troops. As they were falling, gilders shaped like wings come out from the backs of the troops; the blades around Nero start to glow red as he pulls his body up and starts to glide in the air along with the other troops. Some of them were whooping and cheering as they start to fire at the armada they were fighting blowing up many of the opposing teams robots. While gliding Nero sees three different robots in front of him. He then flies through one robot swinging his swords, with his six other blades going through it cutting up the robot and eventually blowing it up. He does the same to the next robot just flying overhead, by flying up and cutting its arms off making it fall on the other enemy robots on the ground making a big explosion. The last robot (a walker) was crawling over the enemies. Nero stops and hovers looking at the bot, moving his hands up. Below him, all the scrap metal from the broken robots starts to float around him turning into sharp blades. He stares at the robot; not just the walker but the entire army; the troops from his side stop and look at Nero carrying all those blades in the air and as he swings his hands down. The blades all fall on the ground like a powerful rainstorm destroying at least 75 percent of all the robots including the bigger ones. In less than 10 seconds; most of the army was taken out; and many of the remains retreated back to the mine.

Chon and Ty made it to the entrance of the mine; Nero lands right next to them along with the flying robinans and the gray hedgehog who walks up in front of him. "Groove…get ready to go in. We are going to free those people."

"Yes sir" said the gray metallic hedgehog withdrawing his guns.

"Well good greif! You took out an entire armada without breaking a sweat"

"I only destroyed 70…" Nero Kneels down panting.

"Hey are you Ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine….that just took more power than I thought it would"

"Well come on! Let's go get those people" Chon encourage.

""Are you two ready?" Nero asked

"Yeah let's do this!" Ty said "I'm coming for you Lenny"

(((((TBC))))))))

_Family of Darkdwellers_

Meanwhile, back at the mansion. The other Cramoisi were sitting in the living room watching T.V. Tawny was sitting next to Rachel and Iris, Cream was sitting next to Iris, and Scorch was sitting on a char listening to music. They were all watching video about group of kids fighting large wolves. Cream was covering her eyes. Iris and Tawny didn't take their eyes off of the move, and Rachel was looking the other way.

"Those Collin kids are soooo weak" Tawny said "I could do way better than them!"

"Why do they have to fight?" Cream asked peeking through her fingers "Can they just be friends?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Tawny asked

"Frankly I think the wolves look kind of cool" said Rachel

"Whose side are you on?" Prow yelled "They're just like the shroud! Killing us before even getting to know us! There monsters!

"You're such a pussy cat!" said Tawny

"I am not!"

"Sounds like it….oh don't worry….it's not like they are real or anything." Rachel said pinching Prowls cheeks.

"Heh heh! Prowl's just scared because he's a kitten, and kittens hate wolves" Iris said.

"Oh ha ha ha" Prowl faked laughed.

Saphron came into the house with Jayden in her arms. Everyone looked at Saphron come in Rachel was the first to speak. "Saph what are you doing? You know you can't just bring a mortal in here."

"I know sis, but I had nowhere else to take him" Saphron said placing him in an empty chair. Tawny walked up and looked at Jayden.

"So you chose him?" she asked

"He saved me" said Saphron "He saw me and he agreed to help me. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I guess you're right sis"

"How did someone like him even protect you?" Rachel asked as he looked at him closely "No fangs no claws, not even a weapon."

"He's an Earth user just like Sonic said" Iris explained

"Who cares? A wimp is a wimp" Tawny said

"Well then maybe I fell for that wimp" Saphron said proudly.

"Has anyone seen Amy?" Iris asked 'I don't think it's best for her to be on her own."

_**The Cramoisi and the hedgehog**_

Sonic was sitting in the park on a bench, eating a chili dog. It was close to sunset, but the sun was still shining down. "It's been almost a week since I met Amy." He thought to himself. "Sometimes I think of how thing were before I met her. It was always dull and boring. I still wonder about these Cramoisi….why do they even come to our world…."

"The world of mortals is so curious to us." Sonic instantly gets up and sees Amy walking to him. "Ok I'm kidding…but for as long as anyone can remember, the Cramoisi have been living amongst the mortals. My mother tells me many stories of how the morals live. I even hear stories from my brothers and sisters." Amy sits on the bench along with Sonic. "So..I see you got away from mister killjoy."

"heh heh…yeah..but Richter's not bad once you get to know him."

"Yeah..yeah…"

"Hey…" Sonic was kicking his feet while looking at the sky. "Amy…I was wondering…I noticed that…well…my body…is…uhhh"

'I know what you are about to say" Amy said

"Yeah? Well..what does it all mean…am I going to be a..you know.."

"A vampire? It's….that a problem?"

"Well…uhhhh…not that I don't like what you did…or….well"

"Sonic" Amy looks at Sonic.

"huh" Sonic looks back.

"Don't worry I understand. Actually…it's kind of hard to say….My mother says that I will know once it happens. But I do know this…it is impossible for a mortal to become a Cramoisi."

"Really?" Moments later, Sonic was pushing Amy on the swing set in the park. "So…if I'm not going to become a Cramoisi..then why is my body changing?"

"People that we bite and who become our guardians are known to have the traits similar to my kin, however they are still mortal. Only if the guardian chooses to be by the Cramoisi's side for eternity can they truly experience our ways.

"Oh…so..I won't die?"

"Nope…you'll be just fine" Amy and Sonic were spinning on the merry go round. "You are simply going though the stages all guardians go through. Right now you are at stage one.

"How many are there?"

"A few, but not a lot"

"Does that mean Tails and the others…" 

'Will go through them too? Yup..in fact..the youngest experience the changes the moment they wake up. Grownups take longer. Teenagers take a full 24 hours."

"Do you have any brothers and sisters who met their mates already?"

"Yup! My brother Daniel met his about 200 years ago."

"WHOA!" Sonic falls off the merry go round and on the ground. "You're brother is 200?"

"Actually..he's 326. He'll be 327 next month"

"H-how old are you?"

"It's not polite to ask a woman her age" Amy giggled.

"So..what about your mother? I mean is she..still around?"

"Well..my birth mom is has been missing for some time…and my father hardly talks to me anymore. So my queen looks after me"

Sonic and Amy were now on a see-saw.

"oh yeah…Rizen told me about the Cramoisi queen. She rules the over the twili realm? Where is that?

"It's my home. It's a place where the sun and moon are always in the same spot. Some people call it the world of the still light"

"Is your..queen..nice"

"Beyond nice! She watches over everyone here. I love her…she's been my mother since my other one's missing"

"So…" Sonic felt a little nervous asking Amy this…"Have you killed anyone?"

"No..not yet…at least…I usually drink blood form people without killing them. We do our best not to kill the people we drink form. Many of us even drink from people to satisfy our blood affinity."

"What's that?" Sonic asked while climbing on the jungle gym. Amy was hanging upside down.

"It's like our favorite kind of sin nature we drink."

"So…what's yours?"

"Sadness"

"but sadness isn't a sin"

"Sometimes it can be a mortal's nature in General. Stress, anger, anxiety, stuff like that"

"That's just weird. It's all weird"

"Ok Mr. normal what about you?' Amy jumps down and climbs back up.

"Well…I grew up with a silver spoon in my mouth."

"That must have been painful' as they were on the jungle gym they saw kids looking at them.

"No really...it means I was born in a rich family. But my folks died when I was at a young age."

"That's awful!"

"Yeah…that was when captain Risen took me in. I still live in that mansion.

"Sounds like fun" Later Sonic and Amy were back on the bench. Sonic walks over to the ice cream vendor and gets two ice cream cones. He gives one to Amy. "So..who killed you're parents?"

Sonic looks down and grips is cones tightly. "A mad genius. He killed them without mercy."

Amy places her hand on Sonic's lap. "I'm so sorry…..I wish I can do something to help you"

"No..No it's ok' both of them were eating their ice cream. After a while they started walking around the park.

"So, if you are a vampire, why isn't sun isn't hurting you?"

"See this red mark?" Sonic sees a red mark on under her hair. "This prevents us from burring.'

"So why were you burring in the sun earlier"

"Hey Sonic!" Sonic turns and sees Tails by the fountain with Cosmo. "I see you brought Amy with you"

"Oh! You must be Tails. Sonic told me a lot about you" Amy walks up to him and smiles"

"Uhhh..heh heh"

"Hey Tails did you finish that ship the cap wanted?"

"Yup! It's ready! "

"Oh! Amy….we should be heading home. Mother wants us inside early since….you know" Cosmo said

"Oh right!" Sonic could you walk us home?"

"Sure...no problem"

The four of them start walking back to the girls house.

_**It's his first time…..on a date**_

Back at the base, Richter was getting dressed. He had on is casual clothes and looking at the mirror. He was sweating like crazy. He had just got a date and was feeling butterflies in his stomach. "Ok..it's no problem…it's just a date...your very first one…it's cool…it's cool…OH MAN!

"Daddy?" Richter turns and sees Alice walk up to him. "What'cha doing talking to yourself?"

"Oh…no reason, cupcake. I was just about to go to…uhhh…meeting"

"In casual clothes smelling like wild citrus?" Alice tilts her head.

"Uhh..well..uhh…"

"Hee hee hee! Alice knows what's going on…well good luck in your meeting. And try not to work so hard." Alice stands up and gives Richter a small kiss on his head.

"Thanks sweetie" Richter walks out of his room.

Alice slowly walks out and looks at him leave the house. "Good luck...on your date daddy. Tee hee hee"

Richter was walking around the camp smiling. He then sees Luna and Chrome sparing with each other. He runs over to them and in the middle. "Mama! BRO! you'll never guess what happened!" Luna and Chrome were about to clash swords. "I got a date! AHHHHH!" Richter holds up his hands when he saw the blades right at his face. "Is now a bad time?"

"What was that sweetie?" Luna asked putting down her sword.

"You got a what?" Rizen asked while sitting in chair.

"How wonderful!" Luna comes up and hugs Richter "I'm so proud of you, son"

"Yeah…nice going…and what kind of tissues do you want when you come back? Chrome asked

""Chrome… be nice. So...when can we see the lucky girl?"

"I'll have to bring her here." Richter looks at his cell phone. "OH SHOOT! I'm going to be late!" Richter gets on his gear and flies off.

"*sigh* he's finally growing up" Luna said

"That's my boy" Rizen added

"Let's hope he really doesn't come home crying"

_**Richter Vs. the machine**_

Moments later Richter was walking in station square following the directions on his GPS. "Ok….now Geepus….I want you to find.."

"Geepus?" said a voice coming from the phone. "What kind of name are you giving me? It's G-P-S..you nimrod! " 

"Wha..what? You talk?"

"indeed I do" The voice was coming from the phone. "I am a AI done designed my mistress Alice. Designed to work for your sorry hide! HA! Boy can't even work a phone. "

"Well I got to call you something…how about GP?" Richter asked

"GP…Mmmmmm….I like it…alright…maybe you aren't as dumb as you look dread head. SO! Where do you want me to guide you to?

Richter looks at the address given to him by the girl he met. "Ok….it says….2394583 Rosemarry Dr."

"Mmmmm…" GP hovers off Richter's hand and spins around. "Alright…..right there….dead head…..560 feet due south, south east." He points out to a direction glowing a bright blue.

"Got it!" Richter gets on his gear and takes GP and rides off. "by the way…why did Alice make you anyhow?"

"I was design to help you out, because you are hopeless without her brilliance."

"Ok…that stung me…" Richter looks around and sees a forsest. "You sure this is the right way?"

"Sure I'm sure…know who made me, dread head! I know where everything is."

"Ok…if you say so…"

_**Sonic meets the Cramoisi**_

Meanwhile, Sonic Amy and the others have arrived at the mansion. Sonic and Tails stare in awe at the house. It was dark and gloomy but still in decent shape. 'This….is where you live?" Sonic asked

"Yup!" Amy said happily

"Isn't it lovely?" Cosmo asked

"I….I guess" Tails said nervously. "Come on…let's go inside"

They all walked inside and saw more of the Cramoisi in the living room. Rachel looks at Amy with a dark gleam. "Uhhh…Hi sis"

"Amy…..you know the rules of bringing mortals here…..wait….is this?

"This is Sonic the hedgehog…the one I picked for my Guardian. And this is Tails…Cosmo's guardian."

"Uhhh…hi" Tails said nervously.

"Come on in ok?" Everyone turns and sees Daniel leading a hooded person in the room.. "Amy…. Oh…You…you bought your guardian here?"

"Yup! This is Sonic, Sonic this is my big brother Daniel"

"Nice to meet you, Sonic" Daniel shakes Sonic's hand. Sonic looks at him in question, and back a Amy.

"He's your brother…but he's human"

"The mark of the Cramoisi belongs to no breed" Amy says.

"Heh…Ok…"Sonic starts walking in the living room. He sees the hooded person stumbles in the living room. Sonic sees Jayden on the chair. "OH! Jayden! What's he doing here?"

"He's just visiting don't mind him" Rachel said

"You mean he's another guardian?" Tails asked

"Oh very good!" Rachel said smiling. "You are a smart kid aren't you?"

"Heh heh…." Tails chuckles rubbing the back of his head.

"I wonder how Richter is going to take it?" Sonic asked. Sonic looks at the hooded person sit in a chair in the living room. She was looking down and not saying a word. "Hey…is that dude alright?"

"Oh…she's ok..she's just a little frail is all" Rachel said. Sonic heard light coughing coming from the girl.

"Poor thing…" Cosmo said. Cosmo then feels something. She narrows her eyes and looks outside.

"What is it?"

"We...have a visitor"

Everyone ran outside and was shock to see someone at the house. It was Richter holding his phone.

"Well here you are dread head!" Said the GP "Who'd ever think of living here is beyond me…Yes! Anyway…bye-bye"

"Wait! Wait! This is the address?" Richter shakes is phone. "Don't you fall asleep! Don't you…GAAHH!" Richter puts GP in his pocket and sees everyone outside.

"Ugggghhh! Not him again" Amy said

"Richter…..what are you doing here?" Sonic asked a little surprised.

' Oh..I was…wait…what are_ you_ doing here? You are supposed to be looking for evidence of Robian activity…."

"Oh..I'm sorry….heh heh…I got side tracked. But come on…can't I relax a little?" Sonic said rubbing the back of his head. The hooded girl walks up behind everyone.

"All you been doing is relaxing! I've been working silly…and here you are….."

"Will you give it a rest already?" Amy said walking all the way up to Richter, with a steaming face. "You have been a thorn on our side ever since Sonic and I met! Don't you have anything better to do then to breathe down Sonic's neck?"

"Well…I"

"Of course you do! All we want to do is get to know each other and here you come being total killjoy! Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"But..But…" Richter sees Amy steaming with anger, and takes a few steps back

"You know what? I bet you had a miserable life growing up! And now you are taking it out on other people!

"Now wait just a minute here!" Richter steps up and points his finger. But Amy steps closer to him.

"NO! You listen! Back away from us! Stay away from here and just go! YOU SELFISH OLD MAN!" Sonic widened his eyes along with everyone else. Richter stood there with his mouth open. There a moment of silence that felt like an hour. Richter just stares at Amy.

"You know what?…..fine…." Richter said quietly "I understand…*Violin music playing*…"I know when I am not wanted…I guess I have been thoughtless…..hearing about sonic's condition….*sniff*….I should be more compassionate…..*gasp*….but all I've been is a stickler….or an old man!...And now…I'm getting yelled at me a little girl!...*Sob* Well that's cool! Fine! I'll leave! I have no business here! *sob* *sob* Richter looks at Sonic with watery eyes. 'Enjoy your fun time Sonic…..even though…*hic* you just met her *hic* and I've been your pal *hic* since you were a baby…*eeeeee* Well Whatever! This _Old man_ won't bug you anymore!

"Awww Richter come on…don't be like that!" Sonic said slapping his face.

"AHHHHHHH-HAAAAAAAA! Richter cries hysterically and runs way weirdly, babbling as he runs. Everyone was staring as he ran especially the hooded girl who was trying to reach out her hand but Richter was already gone. She looks down and sighs.

"Good Riddance! Homochidna !" Tawny said smiling

"I feel sorry for him" Rachel said compassionately

Sonic walks over to Amy. Amy looks down and looks at Sonic.."Oh…do you think I was hard on him?"

"Nah! He'll bounce back. It's one of his qualities of being Richter" Sonic said.

"I feel sorry for him though' Cosmo said looking worried. "I wonder if he did have a hard child hood"

"Who cares?" Tawny said "He's a no good killjoy…he needs to get a life or a girlfriend" The hooded girl looks at Tawny and then looks down.

"What was he doing here anyway?"

"Not sure…." Daniel said.

"Mean old harpy!" Richter walks in the street covering his eyes. "Calling me an old man! I may be old…well 22…but I got feelings! All wanted…was to go on date….stupid GPS! My phone must have a virus on in!" Not too far from where he was. Here was a group of hooded people walking past Richter to the mansion. "*Sigh* maybe I'll go get ice cream or something….."

Back at the mansion, Sonic and Amy were still outside. "Richter might be Ok…but Rizen might be upset about this."

"I hope not…" Tails said

Cosmo widens her eyes as she felt a jolt in her body. She narrows her eyes. "Brother…something is coming!" she said looking at Daniel.

"What?"

"SO this is where you Mongols are!" Everyone sees the blue hooded people at the gate. Amy and Cosmo step back in fear. Sonic walks in front of Amy putting his hands in front.

"No…How did they find us?" Daniel said

"Daniel…what do we do?" Rachel asked. The hooded girl looks at the men if fear. She then closes her eyes.

The men draw their swords and point them at Sonic and the others. "You…you're that blue hedgehog who killed my brethren …and the yellow fox boy who was being a nuisance in other people's business.

Saphron was in looking out the window seeing the hooded men outside. "Oh no! She quickly runs to Jayden. She sighs and slowly rubs his head and pecks him on the lips. Jayden slowly opens his eyes and sees Saphron. "S…Saphron? What…are you…"

"No time to talk. Listen..we are in danger. We need your help!" Saphron instructed

"Danger…what kind?" he asked

Saphron helps Jayden up and points at the window. Jayden's eyes widen as he sees the blue agent's outside. "The villain has returned with reinforcements! I'll save you my fair maiden!" Jayden gets out his small stone that turns into an ax.

The Blue agents charge at Sonic and Tails. "Get ready, buddy!" Sonic said

"You got it, Sonic!" Tails siad

Meanwhile Richter was at a bar eating an ice cream sundae. He finishes in one gulp and sets the bowl next to a large pile of them. "Waiter…another double chocolate fudge please"

'"Uhh…sir…I think you've had enough you already had twelve. The vendor said wiping a milkshake glass.

"Double fudge..' Richter said with bass in his tone and narrow eyes.

"_The mansion!"_

Richter gets up hearing a voice. "Who said that?" Richter heard a feminine voice come out of nowhere….."Who's there?"

"_Please…come back….They need you….they are in danger…please…help!"_

"I don't know what's going on, but I should head to the mansion" Richter gets up and runs out.

"What no tip?" asked the vendor. Richter comes back and gives the vendor fifty bucks and runs off. "No comment"

Sonic was fighting off the blue agents. Sonic jumps in the air, avoiding the swords and kicks the swords from their hands. Tails gets out his arm cannon and fires at the agents, shocking them, and running up punching them the chest. Sonic does a spin dash at another one of the agents and throws them into two agents standing in the way. More and more agents continue to come at the two. Sonic jumps and hits them using his spin dash. Tails flies up in the air and throws yellow rings at the agents. The rings give the agents a large jolt of lighting shocking four of them. Jayden was fighting the off too. He was using his ax to break the swords in two, and using his earth power to bury them in the ground. More and more Agents came in the yard and surround the three.

"There's too many of them…" Jayden said

"We can do this! Keep fighting! " Sonic encouraged.

"Pyro…Blaster!" Everyone saw a large fire come out of nowhere. They saw a purple cat igniting a large flame. "Guys! Are you ok? " It was Blaze coming down looking at everyone.

"Just in time!" Sonic said

"enough games!" One of the agents wearing a black, green and, blue robe came in grinning happily. "Hee hee hee hee hee! Step out of the way….or we will be forced to kill you"

"Oh..is that a promise?" Sonic said "I'm not good with promises"

"A wise guy huh? Hee hee hee hee…leave this one to me boys" The man walks outs and suddenly starts to get bigger. Four more arms grow out of his body, with swords sticking out of the hands. "Ahhhhhh….It's been a while since I killed mortals"

Sonic looks in disgust at what the man had become. "EW! And I thought Eggman's machines were ugly!"

"That thing is scary" Tails said

"Heh! I'll take care of this thing!"

"Be careful ..Sonic' Amy said.

((((Boss fight Marccot Urchin))))))

"Man...that's a face only a mom could love" Sonic insulted

"You blue pest! I'll wipe that smile off your face!" The beast charges at Sonic. Sonic jumps out of the way seeing the swords stick into the earth. The beast tries to pull the swords out of the ground. Sonic jumps and does a homing attack at knocking it in the air. It flies in the air, while Sonic does a spin dash on the ground and zooms right in the chest. Sonic balls his hands together and slams them on the beast's head making it fall to the ground. It quickly gets up and swings his swords at Sonic. Sonic jumps out of the way avoiding all the sword swings. Sonic runs in a circle and makes a whirlwind. While floating in the air, Sonic jumps head on at the beast and hits it in the chest. The Beast grabs Sonic and throws him to the ground, and points his swords at Sonic and dives down. "This is the end for you!"

"Guess again…Jack wagon!" Out of nowhere came a large hammer blocking the swords. The beast turns and sees Richter holding his large hammer blocking swords. "High..Gee gee" He runs up and punches the beast sending him crashing into a nearby tree. Richter lets out his hand and picks up Sonic. "I leave you for 5 minutes and this happens? You are a hot mess, Sonic the hedgehog"

"I had everything under control" Sonic said getting up.

"Another nuisance? RRAHHHH! I'm getting tired of this!" The urchin gets off the tree and charges at Richter and Sonic.

Richter jumps in the air and gets out a blue stone. 'Sonic! Catch!"

Sonic catches the stone. It was a diamond shaped stone. His and starts to glow and then a large sword comes out of the stone. It was a blue and black double edge sword. "Now we're talking!" He spins the sword and jumps right at the man and cuts two of his arms off. The man did what he could to hit both Sonic and Richter. Both jump out of the way. Richter throws a hammer at the man making him dazed Sonic swings his sword the chest making the man roar in pain.

"WWHOOO! Nice one Sonic!" Richter jumps down right next to the others. Amy and the others look at him looking at them. "Tell me…is that the cobalt shroud?"

Amy looks at Richter in question. She remembers yelling at him and now he wants to help them. At first she was confused but then she nods at Richter. "Yeah…." The girl in the cloak comes up to Richter. "Don't worry…this is what sonic and I have been training….." Suddenly Richter sees a blade come at the group. Richter grabs the blade with his hands. It was the urchin trying to cut him. Sonic was on top trying to cut the arm, but blue agents Swoop in and attack Sonic. Sonic swings his sword and makes a massive whirlwind blowing them away. Blaze jumps in the air, and sends a wind of fire at the flying agents. The urchin shakes Sonic off his back.

"Come on Magilla!" Richter said jumping around. "Is that all you got?" He sees more blades come at Amy and the hooded girl. Richter blocks the attacks with his hammer. The girl looks at Richter as he was doing his best to block the attack. He swings his hammer and breaks free. He then throws a fire ball at the best chest making him fall back. "HA! Take that!"

He sees the best get up and run back over to Richer. Richter tries to dig in the ground, but then is stopped by the urchin. "Come here, little cretin!" The urchin grabs Richter, with one hand grabbing each limb. Richter was trying to struggle free but to no avail.

"You want a piece of me?" Come on!"

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee!" The urchin pulls out one of his free hands that forms into a sword. "What an excellent idea. I give me one!" He swings his sword at Richter. Suddenly Richter feels a pain like no other. Mostly everyone closed their eyes. All they heard was a scream of sheer pain, and a small thud on the ground. They opened their eyes. And see Richter still in the urchins clutches. He was still screaming in pain and panting uncontrollably He slams Richter on the ground with a loud boom. Everyone ran over to Richter looking in horror . They saw his body had cuts and bruises . The one thing that was horrific was that his left arm was gone. Sonic looks at Richter and clenches his fist in rage. A blue aura emits from his body. "YAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! Now who's high and mighty! Fool!"

"Master Richter…." Jayden comes up to Richter, and heads his head down.

"Why…would he do that? Idiot" Tawny said

"Jayden..I'm so sorry" Saphron said knelt down to him.

"You….." Sonic looks at the urchin in blinding rage. "You'll pay for this!" A powerful wind blows around sonic looking at the beast.

The urchin starts to grow even larger with four more arms. His body grows bigger and grows a large bug-like legs. The hood uncovers a beast with sharp teeth and blue eyes. On his chest was a glowing blue orb. "You'll never beat my evolved form!"

(((((Boss battle. Marcoot Centipede))))))

The beast swings all his swords and Sonic. Sonic jumps in the air and does a spin dash right at the chest. The beast blocks the attack with all his swords and swings them at Sonic making him fall back. It crawls at sonic thrusting his swords dead on. Sonic was able to dodge all the attacks with his quick moves. He blocks them all with his sword and lunges it at the chest. The beast lets out a roar in pain. Sonic sees his chance and cuts off as many of the arms as he could. Four of them come diving at Sonic. Sonic does a back flip to avoid the blades making the beast stab himself. Sonic swings his swords at the four arms in the body until they finally cut off. The beast mouth then starts to glow a bright blue, and then fire blue fire at Sonic. Sonic makes a whirlwind with the sword blowing the fire away. Sonic sees his chance as the beast gets up. He sees the chest with a blue glowing core. Sonic spins his feet pointing the blade right at the beast and charges right at his chest. There was a big flash that blinded everyone. When the flash was gone everyone saw Sonic in the air with his sword pointing forward. They also saw a large hole in the beast heart. The core in its body shattered into pieces. Sonic turns around while in the air and falls to the ground. Amy jumps in the air and flies to Sonic catching him before he hit the ground.

"This…can't…be…happening….." The beast said slowly. "Master…..will…never….forgive..me….EEEEEEEEEEHHHHAHHHHHHHH!H! " The beast lets out one last roar, before bursting into smoke.

(((((Boss Defeated))))))) *I know what you're thinking..duh!*

Amy swoops down holding sonic. They both look at each other passionately. "heh heh…nice catch…but shouldn't I be holding you?"

"You welcome" Amy said sarcastically. Amy puts Sonic down. Sonic looks at Amy's large bat like wings. "Please…don't stare at them" she giggled

"Oh…uhhh sorry…" Sonic chuclked

'Uhh…guys?" Tails comes up to the two. "I don't want to interrupt but…." Sonic snaps back to reality. The three of them run over to where Richter was laying on the ground. Jayden and Cosmo had their hands over Richter. Their hands were glowing and all his wounds were slowly healing, but Richter was too weak to get up.

"S-Sonic…" Richter said weekly. "A-are you a-and…Amy…alright?"

"Please don't speak, master" Jayden said

"Yeah…yeah…were fine." Sonic said quietly

Richter smiles and closes his eyes. "Good…good…I'm h-happy for y-you both."

"Why did you do that? After what I said…." Amy asked him

Richter lets out a very week chuckle. "call me crazy….everyone does…"

"I'm so sorry master…It should have fought harder!" Jayden said sobbing.

"Jayden..you did what you could" said Tails

"I ….I….don't t-t-think I'm going…to make it" Richter said quietly "He...hit…a vital part.."

Sonic felt his heart drop after hearing Richter. "Richter…come on…don't say that"

"Uhhhh….my…side…hurts so bad. Sonic…Amy…I'm so sorry…..I was selfish…tell dad and mom….sorry too….. ' Richter slowly closes his eyes.

"No NO! come on! Don't…." Jayden continues to cry.

"His life is barely hanging on." Cosmo said

"No…" Blaze said quietly

"This…this is all my fault.." Sonic turns and sees the hooded girl behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked

"Sister…why?" Amy asked

The hooded girl walks over to Richter.

"We should probably call Alice…" Sonic said

"There isn't time" Tails said

"Please….give Richter….to me…."the hooded girl said.

"But..sister…are you…"

"Please brother...he..needs me…"

Daniel looks at the girl and nods. "Alright, I'll leave everything to you…Rachel…bring him inside"

"Sure thing!" Rachel picks Richter up and takes him inside.

"Wait..what are you going to do?" Sonic asked

"Sonic.." Daniel turns and looks at Sonic. "I think it would be best that you contacted Captain Rizen, and tell him about his son." Daniel turns around and walks in the house. Sonic looks at the others.

"I'll contact Rizen" Blaze said.

"Alright…Jayden, go inside with the Cramoisi see if you can help them with RIchter. Sonic instructed

"Yes, sir" Jayden runs in the house.

"I'll go too" Tails said following.

"What will you do?" Blaze asked

"I'll keep an eye out for any more blue agents, until the others get here."

"Alright" Blaze gets out a com-link. Amy walks up to Sonic holding his hand.

"I'm so sorry…I feel kind of bad now…."

"Why?" Sonic asked

"He is your friend….and I feel like I have been in the way of your.."

"No, it's not your fault….don't worry…I don't think of you as a hinderance at all."

"But…because of us Richter…"

"Did what he had to do?" Amy looks at Sonic who was smiling. "We Dusk raiders do what we can to keep all those we care about safe."

"But…what If he doesn't pull through?"

Sonic looks down and closes his eyes. Then he wouldn't want us to mope over it…he would want us to continue."

"Don't worry big sis" Cosmo said. "Our sister may be frail but she knows a lot in the medical field better than anyone I know."

Amy giggles and smiles. "Alight then…shall we go inside?"

"Yeah lets go" Sonic said

((((((((TBC)))))))))))))))

OH the horror! Why did it have to be this way? WHY? Oh because I write it. HA HA!

Well…what a surprise….what will happen to Richter…is he going to make it? And what of Division eight? Will they free the people trapped? What's going to happen? Well find out…NEXT TIME!

Tails: Of all things to happen to us, Why did our captain have to go down fighting like that, all the others are taking it pretty hard due to Richter's condition. But this girl who offered her help..just who is she. Meanwhile the robian army decides to take the fight to station square. For some reason they gain a special power that makes them stronger..just how have they gotten so much stronger…did they get a stockpile of Jema?

Next time: Secrets in the mine; The rumble in the city

Tails: Wait..that girl…*gasp* that's..!


	6. Secrets in the mine: Rumble in the city

At the mansion, Sonic and Amy were sitting outside in the flower patch. Sonic was looking around away from Amy who was looking away from him. They both finally turn to each other, and both start to talk by saying each other's names.

"You first" Amy said smiling.

"So…your family…are they everywhere?" Sonic asked

"Yes" Any said happily.

"Oh…."

"Yes, and soon we will team up with our guardians to take over the world and turn mortals into slaves!"

"What?" Sonic jumped up.

"Hee hee Just kidding. To be honest, my brothers and sisters are in many places, so the agents won't find us…but I don't understand…how they found us here. It's surrounded by a barrier.

"Barrier?" Sonic asked

"Yup, our house is surrounded by a barrier created by Daniel. "You see how we are in this forest? If any mortal were to walk into the woods they would wander aimlessly through it, only to end up back where they started."

"So…how did Richter get in here?"

"One of us opened the Mobius strip letting him side...along with the agents who were looking around this area." Both of them turned and saw Sliver and Blaze walking up to them. "Didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Oh..no not really" said Amy "What did you mean what you said?"

"Before we made this our home, I remember Daniel putting up this complex puzzle that protects us. You and Cosmo were able to get through because your eyes can see through the paradox, but someone broke through it allowing Richter and the agents to walk through.

"Why would someone risk the safety of us…." That's when Amy stopped to think. "Are you saying there's a traitor among us?"

"No…but" Silver looks up at a window in the mansion. "Someone..wanted Richter to walk through the paradox to get here.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Secrets in the mine; The rumble in the city**_

Inside the mansion, everyone else was in the living room. Jayden was pacing around waiting to hear about Richter. Everyone else was sitting around either looking at the TV or talking. "Why is it so dark in here?" Jayden asked

"Oh I'm sorry" Daniel said walking over to the light switch turning it on. "We Cramoisi have no need for lights, because of our night vision."

"So…is Richter going to be Ok?" Tails asked

"we don't know yet…our sister is examining him." Rachel said she walks up to Daniel. "Are you sure we should let our sister look at him."

"Don't worry" Daniel said. "She's weak, but strong in the medical field."

Sonic, and the others walk into the house, and both see the hooded girl walk down the stares. She looks at everyone, who were looking at her. She had her down before lifting it up. She then smiles and puts up a piece sign, while everyone smiles and or lets out a sigh of relief. "Richter…is stable" She said gasping between words. "His injuries…..were large…but I was…able to treat them…..and also patch up where his arm was"

"Thank goodness. Rizen would have my head if something happened to him." Sonic said smiling.

"Thank you so much" Blaze said to the girl. "By the way….you said that…it was your fault he came here"

"Hey yeah.." Amy said looking at the girl.

Everyone looks at the girl who took a few steps back. Silver walks up closer to her. "Sis…is there something you aren't telling us?"

The girl looks at the other and lets out a sigh. "Mother….she told me about him….and the necklace she gave him…I felt like…that was my chance…I felt...something when I first saw him…."

"What are you saying" Silver asked.

She uncovers her hood. Amy recognizes the girl. She was a brown hedgehog with brown eyes. She then takes off her robe she was wearing a brown shirt with red sleeves, a black sash covering her lower body, and black pants.

"The lunch lady?" Tails questioned. "What's she doing here?"

The girl rubbed the back of her head "Lunch lady? I have a name you know"

"Wait…if they called you sister" Sonic said…that means you're…"

"Correct" The girl touches her forehead, and out came a red diamond shape stone. Her body glows and instantly changes. Her skin became slightly paler two wings grow behind her back and two fangs popped out from her mouth. She opens her eyes revealing two ruby-violet eyes. Sonic and his friends gasp at the sudden transformation. "I did it. I was the one… who broke the strip bringing Richter here. The stone that….that mother gave him...would only be active…..by one of us…..but I didn't undo it fast….enough.

"You realize you put us all in danger?" Daniel said. "How could you?"

"Not a smart move sis" Rachel said

"I'm..sorry. *cough* *cough*" The hedgehog kneels down coughing. "I…we…had a date…"

"WHAT!" everyone said in shock

"It's true…." Said the girl. Rachel walks over and gives the girl a red glowing sphere. She takes it and eats it whole.

"What's that?" Sonic asked

"A Blood core" Amy answered. "It contains a supply of blood."

"OH!" She gets back up quickly. "Thank you little sis"

"Little…how old is she…" Sonic asked

"How many of the girls you went out with did you ask for their age?" Amy asked

"None actually" Sonic said

"Listen to me" Daniel said to the girl. "You know mother is going to know full well about your inexcusable actions"

"I'm prepared for whatever punishment mother has for me." She said calmly "I'm sorry for what I did" She looks at Sonic. "Please forgive me…" she turns around and heads to the stairs. "I'm going to make this right" she whispered walking up the stairs. The others look at her walking up.

"Do..do you think we were hard on her?" Rachel asked

"She of all people should know about the rules of the house. Now that the shroud knows of our location…"

"They won't know" Sonic said

"Huh?"

"All of them were killed, so…they won't know what happened to them if they can't find the bodies."

"Sonic took care of it personally" Amy said smiling

"And you are certain there were no survivors?" Silver asked

"Yup!"

Rachel smiles at Sonic. "You picked a fine man for your guardian, Amy"

Sonic blushes and rubs the back of his head.

The hedgehog walks up to her room. She opens the door and looks at Richter lying on the bed. His chest, belly and arms were wrapped up in bandages. He was sleeping and grunting in pain holding where his arm was. The hedgehog walks up to Richter with sympathy in her eyes. "I'm so sorry…." She says kneeling down. She looks at the shoulder were the arm was, and slowly moves her face closer to it. She opens her mouth and starts licking the large gash. The gash was glowing green as the gash slowly seals up. Richter stops grunting letting out a sigh, and snores lightly. The hedgehog smiles and slowly gets in the bed with him, with her body over his. She looks at Richter's face smiling. She then puts her hands on his face. "You…you've done so much for me and my family. She slowly moves her mouth to his neck. "Now…I'm going to return the favor."

Sonic and the others were still in the living room. Daniel was walking around still trying to think.

"What are we going to do?" Silver asked "They know where to find us…what if they come back?"

"Don't worry...I fixed the strip." Daniel said. "I just hope sister doesn't ruin it again or else we will have to wait for father….and he hasn't come back here in ages….."

"How is your father going help us out?" Sonic asked

"He's the King of the Cramoisi" Amy answered. "He's the one who made the Wander Forest years ago."

"How long ago?" Jayden asked

"Mmmmm…" Daniel strokes his chin. "Was it 200 years maybe?"

"I know you brought me in right after you first bit me" Rachel said. "*aigh* memories"

"Wait….it's been around that long….wouldn't that make her like over 200 as well" Sonic asked

"I'm 301 FYI just for the record…that's still young"

"Oh…sorry.."

"So here you all are." Everyone heard a voice, when suddenly they saw a figure appear in a purple portal. It was Darcy, looking at everyone. The Cramoisi all kneeled down on one knee. "I sensed commotion coming from here…so rushed over. "

"Mother." Daniel gets up and holds Darcy's hand. "I'm sorry. The shroud came and nearly killed us"

"I know.." Darcy said. She walks over to Sonic and Amy with a smile. "You…tell me boy, are you the one who protected my children?"

"Uhh…" Sonic stares at Darcy stuttering, but then gets himself right. "Well, yes..but it was me and my friends who help everyone out"

Darcy looks at the non-Cramoisi. Tails waved, Blaze smiled and bowed, and Jayden gave her a thumbs up. "Thank you…all of you" Darcy said in a soft tone.

"Richter helped too…but he.." Jayden looks down.

"Ah yes….the young man who I gave that charm to. How is he?"

"Well…you see.."

Suddenly everyone heard banging on the door. "Oh no…they've come back!" Cosmo quivered

"Everyone, stay back" Sliver slowly walks over to the door. He reaches for the knob and slowly turns it. Before he knew it, the door gets kicked opened and someone grabs his neck and starts shaking it.

"Alright where is he! You have five seconds to tell me where he is right now!" said a Feminine voice.

"GAHHHH!" Silver screamed. Blaze runs over igniting her hands with fire when she saw the person strangling Sliver. Her eyes widen as she sees that it was Luna holding Silver by the neck and shaking him.

"If you don't tell me where he is _this _second in life..."

"Luna?" Darcy walks up to the white echidna

"Darcy?" Luna looks at Darcy and then at Silver whose eyes were spinning. "Oh my gosh!" She drops Sliver who starts choking and coughing. "I'm so sorry little boy"

"Milady" Blaze puts her hands down

"Aww..honey…." Rizen walks through the door way. "You broke the door down."

"Master Rizen" Jayden said

"Hi Jayden…Hello Darcy" Rizen bows in front of Darcy. "Please…forgive Luna…when she heard of Richter's condition all she was focused on was getting over here as quickly as possible. "

"Is Richter OK?" Chrome walks in the room along with Mercury and Jazz.

"Darcy!" Luna runs over and hugs her. "It's so good to see you again"

"The feeling is mutual old friend" Darcy hugs back

"Where is Richter….is he…OK?"

"I was just about to go check on him, let's go together"

_**Newfound**_

Richter was still resting on the bed. The hedgehog was lying down on his chest with her eyes closed. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at Richter still sleeping. She smiles and slowly lovers her head and kisses him on the lips. Richter grunts and slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he saw was the eyes of the hedgehog. He gets a good look at her with her wings and fangs and glowing eyes. He was at first a little freaked out but after a minute he felt relaxed.

"Thank goodness you're alright' said the hedgehog "I thought for sure…you were…how do you feel?"

"I..I AHHH! Richter feels a sharp pain while trying to move.

"Try not to move too much, your body is still healing…."

"Hey..I know you…you're the lunch lady….wait….are you…"

"Yes…" The hedgehog looks down with a sad face. "I am one of the Cramoisi….a monster…"

"Yeah…you are….but it's kind of cool!"

"Huh?"

"To think… I thought my first date would be a disaster...well mainly because of me…..but now to have someone like you as my first date…man!...I can hardly fathom…AHH!" Richter was still feeling pain

The hedgehog looks at Richter for a moment and then smiles. Richter looks at her and smiles too. "So…you don't mind having a monster as your first date?"

"Nope…not at all…."

"I'm so happy...that you promised to look after me…"

"Uhhh sure…no problem" The two of them continue to look at each other staring into their eyes. Richter has never experience anything like this. He felt her body touching his….it felt cold but he didn't care, not one bit. "By the way….I never got your name…"

"Lila….Lila Russeti, but just Lila is fine"

"Richter Solairte, just call me Richter" The two of them laugh, and took a moment to look at each other. Suddenly they see the door bust open

"Richter!" Shouted Luna busting down the door. "Don't worry, Mama is here to…." Luna and a few of the others see Richter and Lila in bed together. Luna just stares at them with wide eyes and a opened mouth.

Rizen smiles and turns his head. Chrome blushes and looks away. Darcy also smiles while covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to intrude…."

"Hitting the big leagues aren't you son?" Rizen asked.

"Wow…here I though you weren't grown up enough, Richter" Chrome said.

"No..NO..this is…" Richter stammered

"I…I was..just checking…" Lila tried to come up with something to say. Both were stammering and trying to come up with an excuse.

"Richter…" Luna said as mad marks appear on her head and slowly lifting her fist.

Richter screams still lying on the bed and then turns off screen. "This is the part where I scream bloody murder while the scene shoots out of the mansion while not knowing the fate of the victim usually after the violent event has it has occurred. Listen, do you think we can just skip that?" The scene shoots out of the mansion as Richter screams bloody murder followed by a few crashes and banging.

"You evil twisted sicko!" Richter said talking to himself. "Am not!"

Not too long after, Richter sits on a couch in the living room with Lila both looking away from the other. Luna and Rizen sit on a couch adjacent to the one Richter was sitting. Sonic sits next to Amy on a love seat next to Richter's couch, and Darcy sits on a chair in the middle. Everyone else stands around talking amongst themselves while some of them look at the ones sitting down. Lila looks at Darcy who stares back at her with narrow eyes.

"Lila…" Darcy said. "the actions of what you did to endanger your brothers and sisters, was inexcusable. You and everyone else could have been killed. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Wait…she…." Richter was cut off

"Richter, stay out of this" Rizen instructed.

"Sorry doesn't begin to explain how I feel, Mother" Lila said "I just…." She looks at Richter who looks back. "I'm sorry…"

"Lila, because of what you did, you must go back to the twilight realm where you will stay and never return to land of mortals"

"What?" Richter jumps up, looks at Darcy and back at Lila.

"I understand…." Lila said looking down and getting up. "I'll get my stuff ready" She slowly walks back to the staircase.

"NO!" Richter shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone looks at him still shouting. He opens his eyes and sees everyone staring at him. His screaming trails off and he looks at Darcy. "Wait! You can't!"

"Richter, I told you to…"

"STOW IT DAD!" Richter slowly gets up, struggling due to his lost arm. He looks at Darcy panting heavily. "Please…don't do that….don't take her away….please….she said she was sorry. I almost get my crew mates killed all the time, and they still love me.

"Lila knows the consequences of her actions. This must not go unpunished" Darcy said to Richter. "I'm sorry, child"

"No! Wait! Please! "

"What is it?"

Uhh…Uhhh…..take me instead?"

"Mmmm…Lila…we're leaving"

"Yes mother"

"Hold it hold it! Uhhh….meee..….very hard for me to come up with something….maybe grovel? PLEASE!" Richter kneels on both knees. "She won't do it again! I already lost my arm, I don't want to have an ouchie on my heart when she's gone because she's the first girl who I lik…." Richter stops himself from saying that last word. Everyone looks at him look at them. Lila blushes looking away. Darcy looks at Lila and at Richter who looked down. "Nevermind…..if…if she has go back…then alright…."

Darcy looks at Richter looking down. She kneels down to his level and sees the necklace that he gave him. She then smiles and holds the stone. "Oh dear….silly me" Darcy said . "Please forgive me, child. I gave you the wrong stone. I meant to give you the friendship stone that I wanted to give back to Luna after fixing it"

"Huh?" Richter said looking up. "Uhh it was?"

"My children may have been misled into thinking you were welcomed in the wander forest. Which clearly explains why Lila acted the way she did."

"I guess" Richter said scratching his head with his only hand

"So it was all because of my foolish action of giving you the wrong stone, therefore it lead my children astray, meaning that the disbanding of the Mobius strip and the appearance of the shroud wasn't Lila's doing after all."

"Exactly!...what does that mean?" Richter asked looking at everyone

"Mother…does that mean it's not Lila's fault?" Amy asked

Darcy giggles with blushing cheeks* Please forgive me everyone. This whole mess was my doing. I didn't mean to give Richter this beacon. Lila, I hereby grant you a full pardon for actions." Lila stares at Darcy with wide eyes.

"Wait…that's good right?" Richter asked

"Yes Richter" Chrome said sighing.

"Thank you, Mother!" Lila said happily and hugging her.

"YES! YAY YAY! HA HA! WHOOO! I" Richter was shouting but then stops and looks at everyone and then clears his throat. "I mean….cool. Yeah. Thanks"

"Since you are Luna's son, I expect you to take care of my daughter." Darcy looks up to Sonic smiling. "That goes for you as well, you have done a marvelous job so far, all of you have been wonderful guardians to the Cramoisi you promised to watch out for.

"Umm…sure…I promise to look after her. You can count on the dusk raiders, ma'am"

"You don't get it, do you?" Amy asked

"Don't get what?"

"Wait…." Sonic looks at Lila who was looking the other way blushing and looking at Darcy." She didn't, did she? Is Richter now a…"

"Now a what?" Richter asked clinging to Sonic's face.

"Yes"

"Yes to what….What? Tell me tell me tell me!" Richter said in front of darcy's face.

Darcy giggled as he turned to his parents. "It seems Lila has more reason to stay here, now that your son as agreed to be her guardian, which would explain why he acted defensive when I said Lila would be leaving"

"I did the who now?" Richter asked randomly

"Way to go son." Rizen said smiling

"That's so cool, master!" Jayden said

"Congratulations, bud" Sonic said

"You have detected your life to watch over her and be her guardian" Darcy explained "Each of you will be by your partner's side for eternity. " Darcy walks up to Sonic and puts her hand over Sonic's shoulder. Richter sees a glowing mark on Sonic's chest that looked like a rose. Blaze sees that Tails has the same mark only his looked like flower bud on his shoulder. Blaze had one that looked like the same symbol on Silver's hand. , Tails saw Jayden have one too that looked like three cherry blossoms.

"Cool! Colorful tattoo! When did you get those?" Richter asked

"Richter, you have one too" Sonic pointed to Richter's shoulder

"Say wha…"

"Look." Chrome makes a small sheet of ice and puts it in front of Richter. Richter eyes widen as he sees the very same glyph on his shoulder, the very shoulder were his arm was missing. His mark was shaped like a garnet stone.

"Huminy Huminy, Huh?" Richter babbled "There's a mark on my shoulder! How? Kind of cool though"

"As I said child, you and you're friends are now guardians of my Cramoisi children, and will be by their side for as long as you live"

"Wait….so Sonic is Amy's guardian?" Richter asked

"Yes" Darcy answered. "Your student Jayden is also a guardian to Saphron, Tails was chosen by Cosmo, and Blaze has Silver, and you picked Lila."

"I did?" Richter looks at Lila who was smiling at him." So that's why Sonic's been with Amy all the time"

"That's right" Amy said "That's why Sonic's been seeing me. He hasn't been neglecting his duties"

"Well why didn't you tell me about this? I would have understood. I mean a dusk raider is true to his word. Sonic, if you needed to be with her all you had to do was tell me."

"I did" Sonic said crossing his arms "five times"

"Well you should have told me I wasn't listening!"

"I did that _ten times_!"

"Oh…well then…uhhh…Ok…I understand…uh, Amy…" Richter puts his hand in front of Amy. "Sorry for acting the way I did. No hard feelings?"

Amy looks at Richter smiling and shakes his hand. "Sure"

"Good. You two made up. Now about the matter of your disability." Darcy reaches over to Richter's shoulder where his arm was missing; she also pulls out something from her cape, it was Richter's detached arm. Some groaned in disgust looking at the severed arm. Darcy puts it on his shoulder and closes her eyes. "Be very still." The arm glows a dark aura and slowly recovers from its cuts and sores then finally, the end of the arm slowly starts to reattach to the shoulder. The arm stops flashing; Richter looks in shock as he sees his arm back on his shoulder. "Wow…" He felt his arm, and moves it around and punches with it. "It's…is like it never was cut."

"Humph." Darcy sighed panting lightly. "Indeed. My, it took a lot more out of me than I thought….you should be fine now. However, you must be more careful…it's a lot weaker than it was while being attached; I recommended you find someone who is able to amplify your arms movements."

"Oh thank you!" Richter said. "Here I thought that I AH!" Richter moves his arm and feels a sharp pain in it.

"I think we have something that can take care of that, thank you Darcy!" Luna said happily.

"Any time, old friend"

"Well"" Richter said smiling "I guess this is another happy ending"

"No…it's not" Amy said

"This is far from over, son" Darcy spoke. "Now that the shroud knows you're guardians, they will be after you and your partners. They will come after you and try to kill them and you."

"Oh is that all?" Richter asked sarcastically

"They won't stand a chance. If that was all their strength they had to show me, then this will be easy." Said Sonic "If they are anything like that giant bug I squashed.

"I admire your tenacity, however that was just a taste of what's in store for all of you" Darcy added

"I don't care" Blaze spoke "None of these agents were a match for me. Simple child's play"

"They weren't very smart either" Tails added

"Justice will prevail!" Jayden shouted.

"*cough* Nerd" Tawny coughed

"This sounds like fun either way" Richter added "I'm going to pay them back for what they did!"

"I think for now we should head back" Rizen said

"Do we have to?" Jayden asked

"Don't argue Jayden" Richter said looking at his arm. "I think it's best that we regroup and figure out what's going down"

_**Valuable Treasure **_

Moments later, Darcy, and the dusk raiders and Cramoisi were outside. "Darnel will lead you out of the out of the forest" Darcy said while looking at the guardians" Good luck to you all…oh and you, Richter" Darcy walks up and touches his focus stones while the glyph on his chest starts to glow. She then takes her hand off. "I have given your stones a new ability; from now on you can see the marks on other guardians."

"Cool! I mean..i guess"

"I shall take my leave, there are other issues that I must deal with." Darcy walks away from the others and then turns and looks at Mercury. Mercury stares at Darcy as she smiles. Darcy then looks at Chrome and Luna. "My friend, you truly have been blessed with such loyal children." A dark cloud shrouds Darcy as she was disappearing. "I will look forward to you assisting those who are needed" She finally disappears.

"What did she mean by that?" Rizen asked

"Oh, just a chat between us friends" Luna said turning over to Silver. "I'm so sorry little boy for my…episode back there….will have our carpenters come over to fix your doors"

"Uhh sure…" Silver said looking at Blaze. "Is she always like this" Silver whispered

"It takes a strong woman to be a part of the dusk raiders" Blaze answered. "I'll see you later, Sliver"

"Yeah you too"

"Be save Tails" Cosmo said to Tails. "And thank you"

"Heh heh…" Tails blushed

"See ya Jayden" Saphron said

"Farewell, my fair madden"

"*cough* Dork" Tawny said. "OW!" Iris elbowed her in the stomach.

Richter and Lila look at each other. "Guess we'll have to postpone our date huh?" Richter asked with some sadness in his tone.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you" Lila said coming up to hug him. "What are you going to do about your arm?"

"I know some people who can help with that." Richter hugs back

"Sonic" Amy walks up to Sonic. "Thanks for everything"

"What? You're acting like it's all over" Sonic said smiling "It's like what she said, it's far from over. "

"I know, but still i want to thank you. You were great out there, just like I knew you were"

"Heh heh…you kidding it was…." Sonic felt something touch his cheek. Amy came up to him and gives him a peck on the cheek. Amy walks back, smiles and runs back in the mansion. Sonic touches his cheek looking where Amy ran off to. Everyone looks at Sonic as he was just standing there.

Tails walks up and pats him on the shoulder. "Sonic?"

"Blue boy?" Richter snaps his fingers at Sonic's ear.

"Well…that was a surprise. Come along everyone" Luna said as the others were walking off.

"Come on Jayden, Jazz" Richter said Jazz looks at Richter walking away, but turns and looks at Zoomer, who was looking back. The two of them stare at each other, Jazz smiles at him, while Zoomer gasp and looked away blushing. "Jazz!"

"OH! Sorry Richter!" Jazz turns around and runs over to him.

"I will lead you out of the forest" Daniel said "Please follow me"

"Of course son" Rizen said as the others followed him into the forest. Some of the Cramoisi stood outside of the mansion.

"You know sis, it was pretty lucky that mother gave Richter a friendship bracelet other than a beacon, wasn't it?" Silver asked

"I wouldn't say it was luck, bro" Iris said crossing her arms smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic!" Sonic turns around and catches something in his hand. He looks at it and sees a orange focus stone. "For you" Richter said pointing at the stone.

"Why are you giving me this?" Sonic asked

"Since we are both guarding the crispy toes, I thought you might want one. With this you will be able to see more of the cramiconcons also other guardians too.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got plenty more. Consider it a token of...apology." Richter looks back at the mansion. "She quite the spunky girl, you're lucky to have her in your life. I want you to be prepared for anything." Richter walks ahead with the others.

"Wow… man gets a girl and suddenly he changes" Blaze said "Not that I'm complaining"

"Mama, do you want the friendship stone?" Richter asked taking it off his neck.

"You mean this stone?" Luna turns around and shows Richter the very same necklace he was wearing; only this one was brass with a large purple stone in the middle and some rime stones on it. "This is a necklace Darcy gave me when we were just kids"

"That's the friendship necklace? Than what's this?" Richter asked

"That stone Richter had on _was_ an actual beacon" Iris explained

"What?" said everyone but Saphron.

"The very stone that leads mortals into the wander forest; if Lila hadn't broken the strip that makes the illusion Richter would have been wandering through the woods forever. She broke that strip right after Richter entered, and the stone lead him here, then of course we have our blue agent pals with their tracking devices. And because this house is full of Cramoisi, it wasn't hard to find.

"So…the truth is…" Lila said

"Madame Darcy…lied?" Sonic asked Luna.

"Yes" she answered back.

"but why?" Richter asked

"Because, she knew for a fact that you were already bitten. She pulled that act only to see how you would react" Chrome added "When she saw that you cared, about her, she decided to let Lila stay"

"It's more than that my son" Luna said

"There's more?" Richter asked

"Mother planed this whole thing, ever since she gave Richter that stone" Iris continued "She knew that Lila would find her guardian, and she knew that Richter was the only candidate, she plan this whole thing from the beginning."

"But why?" Tawny asked

"We could have been in serious danger" Silver said

"Maybe….but don't you find it coincidental that mother just so happen to show up at the same moment that we were attacked? Iris asked "If the guardians would have failed she would have done something about it.

"Yeah…." Silver said "Still, why would she go through all this trouble?"

"She's been doing it with almost every one of our brothers and sisters. She knows who's going to be a guardian, before they even become one"

"Of course" Lila said smiling "Mother is so full of surprises."

"You should have seen this coming, Lila" Rachel said. "You are the oldest here after all"

"Of course I guess i forgot...my memory isn't what it used to be, but for some reason…I don't feel as weak as I used to."

"Really?" Rachel asked

"Yeah…I although…I am hungry"

"Alright, how about we all go and hunt?" Rachel asked "I'll ask Amy if she wants to come"

"Here we are" Daniel points forward showing a large stone gate. "there's the exit"

"Thank you, son" Rizen said shaking his hand"

"No problem, be safe now" As they were all walking out Daniel stops Sonic. "May I have a word with you?"

"uhh sure, I'll be right there guys"

Daniel walks Sonic next to a tree, where he lays his back. "First off, thanks for what you did for my family"

"No problem"

"Listen" Daniel gets out a small black key and shows it to Sonic.

"What's that?"

"This key is very special to Amy." Daniel said. "It's one of the only memories she has of her parents. I want you to have it"

Sonic looks at it for a moment while taking it. "Are you sure? I mean it's seems like it's very important to her. Shouldn't we give it to her?"

"She doesn't know I have it. It's a special key that goes to an item given to her by her mother after she disappeared. When her father left, he told me to hold on to this key, until Amy found her guardian."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"I've been looking out for her since she was baby. Her mother, was a powerful Cramoisi, and was a role model to many younglings, myself included. You will find that key to be very useful to you; guard it with your life." Sonic looks at the key and thinks about the value of the object he was given, and that it belonged to the one he swore to protect. "Her life is in your hands now, please…watch over my little sister"

"I will" Daniel bows, turns around and walks away Sonic looks at the key and stares deeply at the key. He felt his chest warm up as holds on to the key tightly. He was happy to know that he was holding on to something that belonged to Amy. Though it wasn't given to him by her, he still felt happy that he had something of hers. He turns around and walks out of the forest.

Sonic and the and the rest of second division finally reach the base. Rizen turns around and faces the others. "Glad to see you all made it out safely"

"Yeah…" Richter said holding his arm. "Mostly"

"And Richter"

"Yeah? OW!" Richter felt a wooden hammer hit his head

"That..was for sassing me" Rizen said walking back to his barracks. "Have a good night you guys"

"Richter, are you…"

"I'm fine….I've got a rock head"

"Still that was kind of harsh" Mercury said

"Please…it was a tap compared to my mom's whacks on the head"

"Well, I'll see you guys later" Sonic said turning around "I'm going home"

"See ya, Blue boy" Richter said waving as Sonic took off.

Sonic was running through the jungle running back to his home, suddenly his vision starts to get blurry. He then stops for a minute and holds his head. He starts feeling woozy and dizzy until he falls on the ground and closes his eyes. Little that he knows someone was watching him with violet red eyes. The person swoops down casting a black shadow and lands beside Sonic. "What a lovely cadaver"

_**Fight like us**_

"OH!" Sonic quickly gets up and looks around. He was laying on a stone road. He gets up and starts walking around. He can see that he was around a large stone castle with red bricks and towers that reached as high as the orange and purple sky. "Where…where am I? Where's the jungle? " Sonic asked looking at the castle. He then sees some individual buildings in front of him, like a small village. He even sees people walking around, talking with one another. It was like an average small village. Sonic then notices that all the villagers had large wings on their backs and either pale or dark skin. He also takes notice to their glowing purple eyes. He then remembers something about the wings and eyes. They look exactly like the ones he saw on Amy and the other vampires he's seen. "Could those people also be Cramoisi?"

"Ah there you are" Sonic turns around and sees a brown cat holding a large log. "You're the newbie aren't you?"

"Newbie?" Sonic looks around scratching his head wondering if the cat was talking to him. "Uhhh…..think you got the wrong guy"

"Ha ha, really funny new guy, you got to get ready here soon, the shroud is doing what they can to try and destroy this place we need all the help we can get. Now start moving we got some briefing to do." The brown cat takes Sonic's hand and pulls him to the nearest building. Inside was a small long table with a few Cramoisi sitting around it. Sonic pays attention to the one at the other end of the table with large pink wings. "I've brought the new member here, general. Maybe you can straighten him out"

"Thank you, Arnold" said the person at the end of the table. Sonic was shocked to see the figure as she turned around; she was a pink hedgehog with long pink hair wearing a red breastplate with a red metal tunic to match. "My, you look like a free spirited young man don't you?" the hedgehog said with gusto.

"Amy?" Sonic looks at the hedgehog in question. "Where are we?"

"I know you seem confused, so let me explain. You were found half dead in the mortal world, we brought you here and "Nursed" you back to health."

"Nursed? What does that mean?"

"I hate to drag new siblings out like this, but if we are to survive we need your help."

"What are you talking about, Amy?" Sonic asked walking up to the desk

"Amy? That's a nice name; someone should name a kid after that. Anyway, I'll fill you in on how we Cramoisi fight. Just know this…we fight to protect the ones we care about"

Sonic's vision starts to whiten out.

Sonic eyes flitter open. He jumps up and looks around and sees that he was in a park. He could see little kids playing on a jungle gym, and some fathers playing catch with their sons. "What?" Sonic was shocked as he looks around seeing the blue sky and the sun's light shining through the leaves. :"it's morning? Where am I?"

"Look mommy it's Sonic!" Sonic looks down and sees a little girl pointing at him. All the people around the tree were looking at Sonic wondering what he was doing.

"Was it…all a dream?" He thought. "Where was that place? How did I get there?" He jumps down the tree looking at the humans looking at him. "Sorry, folks no time for any autographs, got to split!" He spins his feet and takes off. As he was running at super fast speed he was thinking about what just happened. Was it all a dream? Or was it real? He looks up to the sky and sees a blue biplane flying. Sonic jumps up on the buildings and runs up to the rooftops to get a better view of the pilot. When he reaches the top he could see the pilot. It was Tails flying the plane with Knuckles in the second seat. "Yo, Tails!"

"Sonic!" Tails shouted while waving. "There you are! I've been looking all over for ya! I've picked up some robot activity in the city! We were going to check it out!"

"I picked a fine day to take a nap"

"Just follow me!" Tails flies faster in his plane and Sonic speeds up.

Deeper in the city, many people were lining up and being forced into caged machines by robots. The humans were struggling to get out. They were all being watched by a man in a silver hover car. He was a balled man with a red shirt and black long pants. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came running at the hover car.

The man laughs when he heard Sonic's feet screech. "If it isn't Sonic the hedgehog." The car turns around reveling a the face of the man. He had a large red moustache across his face with sunglasses.

"Look, it's a giant talking egg!" Sonic laughed

"Silence!" shouted the man. "I am Doctor Robotnik, the world's most dangerous scientific genius in the world and its future ruler!"

"That's quite a mouthful, Eggman!"

"Enough! I have big plans and now I'm going to put them to work!"

"You're always up to trouble, now what do ya want?" Knuckles asked

"I want those emeralds that you stole from me! Better not resist, or else!"

"Or else what? Ya big loser!" Tails shouted

"Layreen?" Eggman turns and sees a little girl standing on a white hover board.

(Just a reminder Layreen is a robian general who was in chapter 3)

She turns around and touches one of the citizens in the cage with her hand. The citizen was instantly turned into a robian, and everyone around him was scared out of their minds. They had no way of escaping. "If you were wise, you'd give us the emeralds quickly, before I change all these people into mindless slaves." Layreen said Sonic just smiles and runs up to Layreen. Layreen was unable to see him as he jumps behind her and grabs her by her robotic tail. Layreen was pulled from her hover board and onto the ground, trying to get up . "*grunt* Darn it!"

"Layreen, when are you going to stop this?" Sonic asked "Alice told me why you're still on his side. Why don't you stop this now and…"

"NO!" Layreen shouted. "Be quiet! I don't care what that brat said about me!" She reaches for her staff and points it at Sonic. She barely has the strength to get up, but just enough to aim her staff at Sonic.

"You'd be wise to listen to her, Sonic. Layreen has temper issues." Eggman warned.

"*grunt* Fu..Fu….(laughs) I'll see you in oblivion" Layreen pulls herself from Sonic's grip and points the staff shooting a gun from its tip. Sonic gets out his blue gem that turns into a sword and defects the bullet, and runs at Layreen swinging his sword and cutting the staff in two. "Wha..What? NO!"

"Sorry to break it to ya" Sonic said spinning his sword and running to the cages freeing the people.

Tails sees the man who was robotiozed by Layreen and runs over avoiding the running people putting in a small device in his new neck-port. "This should jam any commands they try to give him."

"Grrr!" Layreen growled. "Where the heck are those robots?"

"Dead" Layreen turns and sees Knuckles standing over a pile of robots, tossing a robot's head and kicking it in the air. "Should have paid attention to me other than that hedgehog."

"Blast it!" Eggman slams his fist on his console. "If you won't get me that emerald, then I'll just have to gather more miners." Eggman presses a button on his console. Sonic could feel the earth shake he looks around but doesn't see anything

"What the heck? Sonic! Look above you!" Knuckles shouted.

Sonic looks up and sees something robotic crawling on the building. It jumps down on the hard concrete ground leaving large holes in the ground. It was a large mechanical spider. "Let's see how you handle this! Go Egg Arachnid!"

"Really Eggman?" Sonic changes his sword back into a stone. Layreen gets up from the ground and pushes Sonic to the ground and gets on her hover board. "Hey hold on a minute!"

"NO!" Layreen shouted. "I'm not going back there! Not now Not ever!" She flies away on her board.

Eggman looks at her as she was flying way and sighs. "Well I'll leave my robot to gather my miners. Farewell!" Eggman takes off on his hover car.

Sonic looks at the large spider bot and smiles while he stretches his legs and arms. "Just like old times!" Suddenly Soinc's looks at the spider slowly moving as if it were slowing down in time. Sonic touches his head trying to regain focus.

"Are you ready?" Sonic hears a voice in his head. He looks around trying to figure out who was talking. "This will be your first fight." He then remembers the same hedgehog in his dream that looked like Amy.

"Amy? Is that you?"

"_Listen, you need to be ready or they will overcome you and kill you" _

Sonic looks at the robot with a smile, and gets his gem and turns it back into a sword.

"_Learn to fight like us."_

He jumps at the robot and swings his sword and stabs it through its center piece.

"_Learn to fight like a Crtamoisi." _

Sonic was suddenly about to be attacked by a hoard of Blue agents. They all draw their swords pointed at Sonic.

"_Do not show fear" _

Sonic jumps out of the way on to the ground; the agents come swinging their swords at Sonic, but Sonic deflects the blow with his sword.

"_You must not give them one inch"_

The blue agents surround Sonic making it impossible for him to escape.

"_They will come at you strong, you have to be stronger"_

Sonic quickly grabs one of the agents by the wrist and kicks him in the mouth, while grabbing the agent's swords. He looks at one of the agents at throws one of the swords at the agent's chest stabbing him and killing him. He jumps at the dead agent grabbing the same sword out of his chest.

"_Show mercy and they will kill you"_

Sonic holds both his sword and the agent's sword and stares at the remaining agents. In a flash he cuts the arm of one agent and stabs him in the chest while jumping back and doing a back swing at another agent behind him across his neck. Another agent comes swinging both of his swords downward at Sonic, but Sonic crouches low enough to stab both swords though the agent's chest, while taking both the agents swords from his hands and uses them to stab two agents beside him that were about to attack him. He pulls the swords out of their chest, drops them and looks at the agents as they fall. He walks up and pulls out his sword from one of the fallen agents. Sonic then grips his head and closes his eyes.

"_Beware"_

Sonic looks around and sees the space slowly dissolving.

"_For this is just the beginning"_

Sonic was surrounded by complete darkness and slowly starts sinking in.

"_And they will never stop"_

Sonic struggles to get out of the darkness but was unable to.

"_But remember what I told you…"_

Sonic's body was just about consumed by the darkness. He reaches out his hand at a pointless attempt to escape as the darkness finally consumes him.

"_Fight like us….and there is nothing you cannot do"_

_**Something strange**_

"Sonic? Sonic!" Sonic hears a voice shouting out to him. He opens his eyes and sees Tails and Knuckles looking down at him. "Sonic? I think he's coming to"

"Ohhh…" Sonic quickly gets up and looks around. While shaking his head "What? What happened?"

"You took out the spider bot and were suddenly conked out for like five minutes." Knuckles explained

"That doesn't sound like me. I mean…I don't remember that happening."

"Well I did. Eggman didn't give us that strong a fight this time. How do ya feel?"

"I feel fine." Sonic said

"Sonic…you look kind of different." Tails said

"What? How?" Sonic gets up and looks at a nearby fountain to see his reflection. This time his fangs were seeping out of his mouth, his face was paler than normal he looks at his hands and sees nails coming out of his gloves. "This is starting to blow my mind"

"You Ok, Sonic?" Tails asked walking up

"I'm fine. I just have to be careful, and try not scaring anyone looking like this."

"Why? You look pretty good. Very beastly" Knuckles said laughing. "The girls will differently be all over you."

"Speak for yourself, Knucklehead. "

"Sonic…could these changes that we are going through have anything to do with….you know?"

"You mean with the girls? Yup, according to Amy this is natural. Why?"

"Because I'm going through the same changes"

"What are you talking about? You aren't going Dracula like Sonic is over here. What are you guys going through anyway?"

"We'll explain later, and trust me it's going to be something to hear." Sonic said patting his shoulder

"Anyway, ever since Cosmo bit me my vision has gotten sharper, as well as my hearing. I can hear things miles away, and see things a lot farther like I'm looking through a telescope. Also my sense of smell is stronger. I had no idea how nasty some parts in the city smell."

"Great, all you have is sharper senses and I look like something off some teenage vampire novel" Sonic scoffed

"All that's missing is the bed head hair" Knuckles insulted

"Ah, shut up!" Knuckles continues to laugh.

"Enough you two, we got to talk to Captain Rizen about Eggman being in the city" Tails mentioned

"Right lead the way little buddy" The three of them hop in the Plane. Sonic hops on the back holding on a rail in the back. Tails activates his plane and takes off into the sky.

_**((((Southern Jema Mines P2)))))**_

Nero, Groove, Chon and Ty were walking in the large cave. The cave's interior was mostly dark; the only thing that was lighting it was the large crystals spiking out from the ground, walls and ceiling. Groove was scanning the area looking around.

"It's quiet….very quiet" Chon said

"Oh gee you think?" Ty asked rudely. Reaches out for one of the gems sticking out and pulls it out. The gem was shining white with a glint of blue green and red at the edges. "So..this is Raw Jema."

"Yup. The one source of power that we're fighting for." Chon said.

"Looks just like a regular old stone to me"

Chon grabs another one of the stones. Ty sees the stone that Chon was holding and jumps in shock as his hand and the stone caught on fire. The Jema white glow slowly turns to an angry red-orange. "Touch it"

Ty reaches over to touch the stone. "AHHH!" His hand was burned just after touching it with his finger.

"Not so regular now, is it? Jema are like sponges. They absorb whatever kind of energy that is near it. This is now a fire Jema; people can use this to start fires, cook food, even power engines.

"Chon, get over here" Nero instructed "In case you forgot we have a mission to finish"

"Ok, ok lesson over, sergeant, let's get moving"

"Right"

Deeper in the cavern, there was a large mining plant. All the miners were either human or mobian with cybernetic limbs and or parts on their bodies. Robots were ordering the miners to pick out the fragments of Jema seeping out of the ground and walls. The miners kept working, mindlessly not making a sound or asking for breaks, they continued to dig and pull out Jema, putting it in mine carts and sending it to other locations. One of the humans was sitting in a large metallic work station looking at the miners work. His skin was pale white with blood red eyes. He also had cybernetics only his were black instead of gray with a large black metallic tail in his back. He was wearing a white buttoned up coat black and red uniform under it with white pants. Gets up smiling and walks over to a back door into another room.

"Production is running slow." Said the man looking up to a young man who was hanging on the wall with his hands and feet trapped in four separate cylinder shaped cuffs. He looked about the same age as Ty, with a large brown afro. The young man also had cybernetic limbs wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and green pants with metal shoulder, forearm, and kneepads, wearing a white visor over his eyes like sunglasses. "You've been resistant to many of the ways I have...persuaded you to talk Mr. Lenny, and I hate waiting. All I want…is a another jema mine location only you and your Dusk raider division know about. Tell me and I will let you live along with the prisoners.

"Why don't you empire robinas just desire world domination, like all the other sickos out there?" The young man asked.

"You don't like our plain to turn the earth into a haven for robian kind, even you since you are one?"

"It doesn't take a genius to tell that your plan is whack"

"Are you going to tell me where to find more Jema…or not?"

Lenny smiles with a light chuckle. "Take a wild guess, Zeltam"

The older man sighs while turning away from him to another door. "Have it your way." He sees the door open and two robots come waling in holding a young woman with chains trying to break free. Behind them were many other people in chains looking at Zeltram and the struggling woman. "Why are they always so stubborn…?"

The woman tries to break free from the chains. "Let me go!" she screamed while tears were rolling down her face.

"A festy one, isn't she? No matter" Zeltram touches the woman's forehead. "This won't hurt…too much…" The woman could feel something crawling in her forehead she felt it all the way down to her toes, something was crawling in her skin all over her body. Her body then flashes a bright light making everyone shield their eyes. When the flash stops everyone but Zeltram looks in horror as the woman slowly gets up and opens her now glowing blood red eyes. Some parts of her body were now metallic including her arms and legs, and her thorax. She also had a long metallic tail growing from her back . She stood there with no expression on her face looking on the ground, soullessly. "That's better. Now let this be a warning to you all. Resist me…and you will be robotized on the spot."

The girl walks forward like a well behaved child. Lenny looks in horror as he saw no more free spirit left in her. She was now a soulless slave. "Stop this! These are innocent lives!"

"Then tell me where the other mines are…and I will let them go.

Lenny lets out an annoyed sigh. He was out of options, unless a miracle happens there was nothing he could do. "There's a mine….in Red Canyon Zone…the location of the great battle front from long ago.

Zeltram smiles in his big accomplishment. "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes. Now let them go"

"Alright." The Zeltram looks at the girl who was robotosizd. "Let the prisoners go….after you robotize them."

"What?" Lenny jumps back in shock. "You gave me your word!"

"To let them go, you didn't say I couldn't robotize them."

"NO!" The girl walks over to another prisoner who was backing away from her but to no avail. She touches his head casing his body to glow white. In a flash he was also another robian; he breaks free from his chains and looks at the screaming prisoners with no emotion on his face. He then walks over and touches two more prisoners with his hands also changing them as well. Lenny was trying to break free trying to stop them. Zeltram looks with a huge grin on his face at all the prisoners slowly being assimilated one by one. Within minutes all of them stood looking at Zeltram with glowing red irises.

"This is perfect. Now production will increase even faster."

"You lying bastard!" Lenny shouted. "Let me go so I can screw your head up your…."

"Arrogant welp! You will be silent before I tear you apart."

Suddenly there was a loud boom coming from the main entrance where Zeltram sees a large hole in the door. From the door came out Groove with his arm cannon pointed out at him.

"General Zeltram, surrender" He ordered said "You are under arrest"

Zeltram growls and pushes a button that opens a third large door that lets out a large pack of robots that come at Groove. From the center of the pack was a huge fire ball explodes destroying a fraction of the bots. From the explosion came Chon holding two metal rings that were on fire. "Not today, pal, by order of dusk raider captain, come quietly or I'll burn the joint!"

"Captain Chon!" Lenny shouted. Groove sees the robots coming at him.

"Targets sighted." Both of Groove's arm turn into large arm cannons that shoot out red lasers that blow up a few bots. He jumps from wall to wall shooting out homing missiles with his arm canons. He jumps down and aims directly at the group of bots and starts shooting a barrage of bullets taking them down. A few other robots attack Groove with lances and chainsaws, but Groove puts up a red energy shield blocking the attacks. His arm cannon then changes into a red energy sword, and he swings it at the bots opposing him breaking them to pieces. He changes his arms back into fist and he runs at the remaining with his hands emitting red electricity and brings them down with a just a few hand to hand melee attacks by punching them, throwing them into one another and running his hand through their chest. "When ever you're ready, sergeant"

Ty comes in through the door and runs to Lenny. His forearm changes into an ax and he uses it break the cuffs holding Lenny breaking him free. Lenny falls down, but slowly gets back up twisting his wrist and shaking his feet. "You Ok, partner?" Ty asked

"Man am I glad to see you" Lenny said patting his shoulder.

"Can you fight?" Ty asked changing his other forearm into an ax.

Lenny smiles as one of his arms turns into a gun. "That a trick question?"

Nero comes walking in looking at Zeltram as he was steaming with rage. "Do you have any idea how long it took to gather this many **Ganics?"**

"No, and I don't care" Nero draws his two swords staring at Zeltram. "It's over of you. Give up" Ty and Lenny ready their weapons.

"Fools. You dare threaten a Robian general?" Zeltram gets out two different energy emitting weapons, one was a mace and the other was sword.

"This should be fun, Groove, take care of the prisoners" Nero ordered

"Yes captain" Groove finishes off the last one and runs out of the room.

"I will not be bested by toys made in some laboratory!" Zeltram runs at Nero while swinging his weapon. Nero jumps in the air looking at Zeltram miss his attack, he then swoops down and kicks Zeltram in the face, while swinging his sword at his arm, leaving a large cut. Zeltram adjusts his stance and looks at the three as his eyes start glowing brighter. He then shoots out laser beams from his eyes.

"Look out!" Lenny shouted jumping out of the way as did Ty and Nero. Zeltram jumps at Nero while he was in the air.

"Try to dodge this!" Zeltram swings his weapons at Nero, hitting him with every blow. Zeltram finishes his attack off by kicking Nero in the gut pushing him out of the control room and back in the mine. Nero tries to get back up as he looks at Zeltram coming out of the room smiling. He then jumps at Nero swinging his mace. Nero quickly gets up and blocks the attack. Both of them were going toe-to-toe with each other. They both continue exchanging blows not giving an inch when both their weapons collide. "Looking a little weak aren't we? Don't you have any surprises for me?"

"None in particular" Nero jumps and rolls on the ground around Zeltram and swings his sword on Zeltram's back. Zeltram kneels on his knees from the cut. Nero instantly appears in front of him and swings him four times on his chest leaving cuts that were oozing out blue liquid. Zeltram regains his stance and kicks Nero, but Nero catches his foot. Zeltram smiles while looking at Nero holding his foot. All of a sudden his smile turns into a shocked expression as a shot of blue liquid shoots from out of his chest. Zeltram looks down and sees a hand that was running through his chest holding a glass energy ball. The hand pulls out of his chest as Nero let's go of Zeltram's foot; Zeltram was gasping for air while holding his chest. He kneels down and drops on the ground bleeding out the blue liquid. Nero looks up and sees another wolf that looks just like him, only instead of a black trench coat, he was wearing a white one, his hair was also slightly shorter than Nero's and both his eyes were red with black Sclera. He looks at Nero smiling. "What took you so long?"

"What? I was just enjoying the show." The wolf said throwing the ball in the air and catching it. "it's no fun if we just up and kill our enemies the minute we-OW!" Nero punches the wolf in the face. "NOT COOL MAN!"

"Idiot" Nero said taking the energy ball from the wolf's hand. "At least now we can get some information from his brain."

"Whoo man!" Chon comes running over to Nero holding a purple gem. "I just finished freeing the last of the…huh? Well if it isn't you **Kaiser!** How are ya? It's been to long!"

"Bored out of my mind waiting for him to let me out, the usual." The other wolf said

"Yo Nero, look what I found" Chon shows Nero the purple Gem.

"A Chaos emerald? Where did you find it?"

"It was the main source of the machine controlling the robots"

'Hold on…the empire wouldn't use something like that to control a dinky old robot generator would they?" Kaiser asked

"No" Nero said "They were probably hiding it in a place where anyone would least expect it."

"Well it's ours now. Come on let's go we got to report back to the captain" The three of them start walking out of the cave when Nero suddenly hears something in his head. He stops for a minute and sees Chon walking with Kaiser slowly. He looks behind him and sees the other prisoners walking behind him slowly too, as if the world around him was slowing down. He could hear the voice again

"You….are you…the one?"

"What?" Nero looks around the crowd of people who were slowly escaping the mine. In the crowd he could see a hooded figure. It was a person in a purple cloak that was looking at Nero.

"I…I..need you…..your time…is close…..do not forget…."

"Captain?" Nero shakes his head slightly and sees Ty looking at him. He looks around and sees the prisoners walking at normal speed again. "Captain, are you Ok?"

"Yes.." Nero said quietly.

"Maybe you should lay down." Lenny said walking up. "Thanks again for saving my tail"

"You're supposed to be a lieutenant, Lenny. It's stupid that you let yourself get caught so easily." Nero said walking forward in the direction of everyone else. "Still, it's good to see he didn't kill you"

"Just like our captain" Lenny shakes his head.

"We should head back, Lindsey worried sick about cha'" Ty said

"Aww that sweet"

As they were all walking out of the cave, Nero looks down thinking about that feminine voice calling out to him. "I must be working too hard. Kaiser better let me sleep tonight"

(((((TBC))))))))

Exciting no? Can't wait for that next chap? Well you're going to! Oh well! Well find out what's going to happen. Next time!

Sonic: With Richter a guardian now and us having three chaos emeralds, things were looking up, until suddenly I've been having these weird visions, when everyone got back at school there has been many more sightings of the cobalt shroud showing up and some thing about a mysterious cult that has been forming in the school. And what is the deal with all these new teachers and aids?, and if that weren't enough.

Next time: Lessons in fighting. A guardians bond

Sonic: Wait...are you saying i have a student?!


	7. Lessons in fighting A guardian's bond

MAN! How long as it been since this was been updated? 6,7 maybe 8 MONTHS! DANG! There is something wrong here! Forgive me for the long long wait. A lots been going on, and I've been having some mental blocks, but hopfully they shouldn't be much of a problem now.

Any who please enjoy this story!

No SEGA Chars are mine, nor are some of the fan chars! DO NOT STEAL!

"You must find them"

"huh"

Sonic looks around and sees the red castle. He looks around and sees the female pink hedgehog in front of him. "Amy?

"They are somewhere, but we cannot find them. You have to look for them. I know you can"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked

"Don't worry, you are trained in our ways, just remember, it's your training that will save you from trouble.

"What do you mean? I'm not like you I'm not…."

"Remember….remember….you must remember how to fight or they will kill you"

"Sonic….Sonic…" Sonic wakes up and sees Tails looking at him. "Wake up"

"Wha...Oh Tails….what's up buddy?" Sonic asked

"You fell asleep again" Knuckles said looking at him

"You kept murmuring about finding people and talking to this girl"

"I was…"

"Well, don't worry about that now. Come on, we're home" Tails helps sonic out of the plane.

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Lessons in fighting; A guardian's bond**_

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were at the Dusk raider camp. They go inside the main building and go straight to the captains meeting room. Meanwhile inside the room Rizen was pacing in the center of the room in front of Nero and Kaiser. All the other captains were sitting in the room as well. Sitting in the orange sun chair that had the roman numeral 7 on it was a brown coyote with a blue uniform and red pants. In the blue moon chair was a black raven with wearing a white bandana, black jacket and blue pants.

"Nero" Rizen started "You're actions displayed back at the Quartz Quadrant zone, were not only dangerous, but risky and life threating."

"Yes, yes it was" Nero stated

"You realize that you could have brought danger to the lives you saved?"

"Yes" Nero said with a straight face

"And you also realized that it's practically taboo to not only kill a Robian general, but to bring the cadaver to base?"

"Yes"

"And that you were a loose cannon against the armada and the fact that taking on the army yourself was not only bone headed but also goes against the old ways of the raiders?"

"Your point, captain?" Nero asked while crossing your arm

"My point…." Rizen looks at Nero looking at him. Everyone was looking at them stare at each other. Rizen then cracks a smile and starts to laugh. "My point is that you displayed what a true pirate would show, because even in your dangerous actions you were able to score us a mine and a Chaos emerald. And your strategy was played out quite done captain, well done"

"You'll expect no less from, me" Nero said closing his eyes

"Yup! We get her done!" Kaiser said smiling. "We thank you captain"

"Well, I am happy to hear the news that I've been receiving. So far we have four of the seven chaos emeralds and we have stockpiled quite a few jema from the mine you seized."

"Captain Rizen!" Rizen turns and sees Sonic, Tails and Knuckles enter the room.

"Sonic, this is a captain's meeting. What reason do you have to interrupt us?" Rizen asked

"How about the fact that Eggman showed up in the city?" Sonic asked back

Everyone got out of their chairs to look at Sonic's serious face. "Are you serious?" Rizen asked

"It's true, uncle" Knuckles added. "We saw him try to roboticzie the people in the city"

"We stopped…I mean Sonic stopped them though, but Eggman got away." Tails added.

"I see" Rizen said looking back.

"Permission to speak sir" Jaygar said walking up

"Granted"

"If Eggman truly has infiltrated the city, then that means he's looking for us, am I right, Sonic?"

"Uhh..yeah"

"Captain, may I suggest that my crew go and investigate the city?"

"Very well" Rizen agreed

"Think you can handle it, partner?" Gihaji asked standing next to him.

"Please, It hurts that you doubt me" Jaygar laughed

"What do you want us to do, Captain?" Sonic asked

"We will inform you if we find any activity going on" Jaygar said to Sonic

"Alright, Jaygar, alert division two if you find anything, form this day,** Captain Jaygar will inform you of any activity by Eggman. **

"Alright, captain"

"And who will warn him if anyone else you know comes over" Everyone turns to the door way and sees two shrews. One of them was a white shrew with a blue cape and black pants. Another one was a gold one who was wearing all white. "Rizen my friend, I hope we aren't interrupting anything'

"Principal Zerach" Rizen said coming up to the gold shrew and shaking his hand and patting his shoulder. "Man! It's been too long, old friend"

"the feeling is mutual, captain. Richter is the only one I've seen , not that it's good to see the same boy who used to cause trouble in school" Richter smiles and giggles to himself, while Chrome rolls his eyes.

"Wait…Klaus...is that you?" Rizen asked looking at the white shrew. "Wow…you look so different now"

The white shrew turns his head looking at Rizen. "Quite a group you have here, Rizen" he said

"Yes, sir! The dusk raiders are always ready to help those who are in danger of the robiean empire"

"Mmmm…yes you seem…almost capable of handling yourselves"

"Almost?" Rizen asked

"You'll have to excuse my brother, he can be such a kidder sometimes" Zerach chuckled

"HA ha…yes….a kidder" Klaus continues to look around.

"Cookie?" Richter asked holding a large plate of cookies. "Fresh from the oven!"

"Don't mind if I do, Richter" Zerach said smiling taking one

"How about you, Mr. Klaus?" Richter asked with a smile on his face.

"Get those things away from me!" Klaus shouted making everyone look at him with curious eyes. Zerach shoots him the "what's wrong with you" look. Klaus just realizes what he did and the clears his throat. "I mean, no thank you. I'm…diabetic"

Richter looks at him with sad eyes. "Oh….I see…well…sorry for..putting them in your face." Richter sits back in his chair

"I'll take a cookie!" Kaiser said behind Richter

"GAH!" Richter falls to the ground holding his chest. Kaiser smiles and eats the other cookies even after they fell on the ground.

"Idiots" Nero said looking at the two

"So, what brings you here?" Luna asked

"Darcy told me how your son was, attacked by the cobalt shroud, I wanted to see how he was doing" Zerach answered "Also I wanted the opportunity to see my old partner.

"Oh, I'm fine, Principal" Richter said getting up with his bad arm. "See no prob…AHH HA HA HA HA!" Richter screamed while sitting down. "See…couldn't be better…"

"Oh dear" Klaus said walking over to Richter "How did you get such an injury?"

"uhh…just got it when I was trying to protect some of my friends"

"You mean some of your crew mates?"

"No…the cram..cram…cram…"

"Cramoisi?"

"Yup!"

Klaus narrows his eyes looking away, and then turns away from Richter. "I see, let that be a lesson to you, boy. Protecting people you hardly know anything about could lead to tragic results."

"Uhh….yeah…." Richter gets up from the floor and sits back in his chair.

"It seems your son is fine, Captain. Come brother, we have matters to attend to" Klaus walks out of the room.

Zerach looks at the door and looks back at the others and smiles as truing to be polite. "Anyway, I'm glad to see that you're doing fine Richter. Will you be able to show up at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah…I've got someone in mind to look at my arm."

"Feel like sticking around Zerach? I know a nice pub were we can go" Rizen suggested.

"Sure, I'd love to"

"You sure your brother is ok with it?"

"Of course, please excuse him, he's just crabby. He's starting as the new literature teacher"

"What about me?" Chrome asked "I thought I was a good history teacher?"

"Oh don't worry Chrome, you will be the aid, just like Richter"

"Cool, can you grade my papers?" Richter laughed

"No" Chrome said a little annoyed.

Zerach looks at Nero, and walks up to him. Nero stares at Zerach looking at him. "Can I help you?"

"Just wanted to get a look the new history teacher" Zerach said

"What?" Nero asked quirking his eyebrow

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Rizen said walking up. Starting Monday, you are going to be the new history teacher"

"Come again" Nero asked getting up sounding more annoyed

"I knew!" Kaiser said coming up "got a lesson plan and everything too!"

"I do apologize, but our other history professor was suddenly struck ill. Don't worry, it will be temporary. Until he gets better"

"What about the fight against Eggman?"

"Oh, Nero, come on. You've been going on battle after battle after battle. Take a break or else you'll get worn out. Girls don't like worn out men" Luna said winking

"So, will you do it? It's only for three days a week" Zerach asked

"*sigh* Whatever"

"That means he'll do it!" Kaiser said hugging both Rizen and Zerach's shoulders.

"Splendid" said Rizen "In that case; Zerach and I have some catching up to. Meeting adjured. You're all dismissed" Everyone gets up from their chairs and salute Rizen before leaving. "Oh..Nero, hold up a sec"

Nero turns around and looks at Rizen. "What?"

"There is one more task I want you to do"

"I'm listening"

Rizen brings him to a corner to talk to Nero in private. "Listen, you're brother tells me he found out something while studding the cadaver you brought in."

"Yes, he studded the nanites that instantly robotcisizes organics. He said he was looking for a way to reverse the effects, but all he was able to do was make it so the nanites could work their **natural purpose. **"

"Does he have any of those nanites transfigured?" Rizen asked

"A few..wait." Nero turns and looks at Richter who was moving his arm around. "Sir, are you suggesting.."

"You bet I am." Rizen gets something out of his coat pocket. It was a glowing blue tube with metal parts attached to it. "I need you use these nanites to repair Richter's arm."

"Why can't Alice do it?"

"Because, she will want to roboticize him. I need someone that will equip his arm with metal armor, as an enhancement of his natural power."

"Fine, but don't you think you should ask him first?"

Rizen smiles while looking down. "It was all his idea."

"That's crazy!" Kaiser said walking up with the plate of cookies.

"He's trying to be like his father" Nero said

"Hey, I don't know why he wants to do it. All I know is that he wishes to get it done. So will you do it?"

"Consider it done" Nero said without hesitation. "I'll have it done by midnight."

"I knew I could count on you" Rizen pats Nero on the shoulder and turns around. "I'll be getting reacquainted with my old friend."

Nero walks out of the room and into the hallway. Kaiser finishes the last cookie and throws the plate on the wall. "So why did you say yes to the boss man? Because you want a guinea pig to test your powers?"

"That, and the fact that I'm just bored. To be honest I was hoping I would have something to do while I wait on the next mission. Otherwise I would have played target practice with Alice's bots"

_**In memory of those**_

Back at the mansion in the wander forest, Amy was sitting down on her bed looking at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking of how her enemies got into the forest so easily, it got her wondering if they would try it again or if they will come after her and her siblings. She then thinks of a certain blue hedgehog; she can feel butter flies in her stomach just thinking of him and his valiant efforts against the shroud. She smiles thinking of her guardian and just puts her hands on her chest. She then hears a knock on the door. "Come in" Amy sees the door open and Cream peek her head inside. "Oh, what's up Cream?"

"Big brother wants us" Cream said. Amy gets up and walks out the room with Cream. They all walk down the hallway and into the large living room where they saw some of their siblings. Shadow and Daniel look at Amy as she walks in and sits down.

"Everyone, we….have a situation" Daniel looks down along with Shadow.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked as he heard his blonde brother sigh.

"Two more of our siblings were just slain by the shroud." Everyone else in the room gasped when they heard Shadow. "One of them being Cosmo's brother,** Nebula**."

"Oh, no!" Cream closes her eyes.

"What are we going to do, Daniel?" Rachel asked

"**Nebu** was a strong fighter! How in the world could he have gotten himself killed?!" Silver asked

"We don't know" Shadow said "He didn't have a guardian."

"Hey, Shadow?" Amy starts to speak. "If….If a Cramoisi with a guardian dies, what will happen to the guardian?"

"Don't know" Shadow said without a second thought. "I don't even know what happens to the Cramoisi after they die"

"They become crystal" Amy turns to Lila who was sitting down in the chair next to her. "Their soul is sealed inside a stone, never to wake up again. And the guardian is said to look after the stone…until the day they die."

"Sounds like it would make their job easier" Silver said. Rachel slaps him in the back of their head. "OW!'

"My younger brother became a crystal!" Rachel said "He was….he was the other one who died…."

"Oh…sorry…"

"This just gives us more reason to find your guardians, soon" Daniel said.

"What about the **royal guard**?" Shadow asked Daniel "Can't they do anything?"

"Do you have any idea how much mother is risking just to come and check on us? There is roomer that blue agents are finding a way into our dimensions. If that's true then it's only a matter of time before they find us again. "

"Damn! " Shadow swore. "Even with our guardians…there's no telling how much longer we can survive."

"You boys give up too easily" The two turn to Lila who was looking down and smiling. "Have you seen our guardians? They were all from a the dusk raiders. They train everyday to become the best fighters in the world."

"How do you know them so well?" Amy asked her older sister.

"I was about Cream's age when I first saw them, almost two centuries in mortal time. I felt like picking one of them to be my guardian. Of course I was too young looking at the time. So I had to wait….but then they would get to old for me to pick. And now after almost three hundred years, I finally have one.

"Sis, we don't have time to listen to one of your boring lectures. We need to figure out a way to find our guardians and save our kind!" Silver told her.

"We must not despair" Daniel said while hugging Rachel "Like mortals, if one dies, another one is born. I have a feeling we will be expecting some **new arrivals** soon.

"Daniel" Amy turns to her brother. 'How is…Cosmo taking it? You know….after the loss of her…."

"It's…hard…..she didn't go to work today, she just went to that fox boy's lab to receive some comfort."

"Anyway, I will beseech Father to see if he can ask the dusk raiders to find anymore of out lost siblings and bring them home, all of you are dismissed" All the Cramoisi stand up while doing their stance with their arms folded on their chest like a hanging bat and leave the room.

Amy was walking out thinking about her fallen siblings. It was too heart breaking to think about; that she just keels down and starts weeping. Daniel walks up to her and hugs her from behind. She turns around and starts weeping in his chest. Thinking of the fallen reminds her too much of her mother, who has been missing almost her entire life. Shadow walks up and looks down at the two, he then turns to Lila who was walking up to them.

"Have you checked on Scorch?" Lila asked

"He's fine...he's...still kind of hurt after hearing about Nebula. "Shadow answered "You seem more outgoing now. So what's the turtle doing out of her shell?"

"Ha ha" Lila crosses her arms. "I don't know why. I've been feeling much better than I have been in years. Maybe...maybe it's when I chose my guardian."

"If the shroud is mobilizing in the city...then it's not even safe to walk around the streets."

"Ugh! this bites!" Silver shouted. "I'm going to go crazy! I need to get out and do stuff!"

"Shut up. You already picked your guardian." Shadow said back. "Why are you freaked out?"

"Well...I...uhh...there is still the problem with the shroud and the upper ranks showing up also!"

"If you're so scared, why don't you just go back our realm?"

"Why don't_ you_ go back?!"

"I asked you first"

"Enough!" Daniel gets up coming in between the two helping Amy stand. "I have brought everyone here to help resolve our dilemmas, yet you are all developing one here in our own haven? We've got too many problems as it is. Shadow, i want you to come with me and Fear to patrol around the city, and make sure our other siblings are safe. Silver i want you to search for any more siblings. "

"Fine" Silver said walking out and getting his cell phone.

"Whatever" Shadow walks out with him.

"What about me?" Amy looks up at her human brother.

"I want you to stay here with the others. You may have a guardian, but your still too young to be out on your own.

"Ok"

"I'll go with you Daniel" Lila said

"No, You need to stay behind"

"Why?!" Lila put her hands on her hips.

"You may be feeling more willing to walk around without your cloak, but you are still too weak to stand up for yourself."

"Humph!" Lila starts walking out of the room " I'm a grown woman who can take care of.." Suddenly Lila falls on the floor on her knees coughing violently.

"Just as a said' Daniel nods while walking up to her.

*cough* *coguh* No! I'm fine...i...i...just..." Lila starts swooning and lays on the ground holding her head.

"Oh my gosh! is she sick?!" Amy runs up to her and picks her up helping her back on the chair.

"She's not sick. It's just her that her body is frail" Daniel explained. "She's been this way since she was born. That's why she needs more blood than the rest of us. It's somewhat similar to...a mortal being born with low blood sugar."

"Low...blood sugar..."

"I'll explain when i get back." Daniel walks out with the others.

Tawny walks over with a Blood core and gives it to Lila she takes it and starts slowly eating it. "Thank you, little sister"

"Of all people to pick for your guardian, why Mr. Fairy man?" Tawny asked crossing her arms.

"What's wrong with, Richter?" Lila asked while finishing her core.

"He's...strange...and weird and he smells like ice cream and candy that's been sitting in dirt all day."

"I know...that smell is so...tasty...and drinking his blood..." Lila stops for a minute to think. "Oh man that was so good!" Tawny just stands their gaging.

_**Arms, suspicions and...stones...**_

At the eight division camp, many of the raiders were tinkering with machines and working on broken robots and other dismantled robians. Small orb robots were hovering everywhere and some bumping into each other fixing on other machines and robians.

"You have caused a major damage on our forces this time, captain." Lindsey looking above the large room with Nero, Kaiser, and Richter. "How anyone is able to stay functional after such a big fight is beyond me."

Richter was looking at one robian coming in on a metal stretcher, screaming. "AHHHH! So much pain! AHHHHHH!" The robian was brought on another table to be worked on.

"What happened to him?!" Richter asked

"Ah don't worry!" Kaiser hangs on Richter's neck. "He just got his arm ripped off by a large egg crawler and his foot cut off by a lancer."

"NYAH!" Richter's face cringed at the thought of his arm being cut off. (Oh wait...it was..)

"I'm sorry" Nero said to Lindsey although it didn't sound to sincere.

"Sorry doesn't make my job any easier"

"It was a BIG army! And crawling with large robots with big arms and giant claws! GRRRR!" Kaiser was acting like Godzilla trying to act out the battle.

"I thought my cuz helped you out." RIchter asked. He was talking about Chon.

"He didn't arrive soon enough" Nero answered.

"Maybe they wouldn't be too many hurt fighters if we'd' ask for help" Kaiser implied while hanging on Nero's shoulder. "But nooooo...you just had to go all single man army and hurt all of our men.

"Good thing none of them were killed" Richter added while looking at a large male robin screaming like a girl as they were fixing his arm. "I can't stand to listen to this! That dude sounds like a pansy!"

"Poor Lug-nut" Lindsey shakes her head. Lenny and Ty climb on the ladder leading up to the platform and join the others. "There you are...are you feeling better?"

"I was never hurt" Lenny said shrugging. "Interrogation isn't enough to take this guy down.

"Only everything else" Ty pats him the back chuckling.

"Lindsey" Nero turns to Lindsey while pushing Kaiser away with his hand. "I need any scrap metal that may be left from the Soldiers."

Lindsey looks down at the work space and calls down to her fellow medics. "I need junk brought to the back room! So why do you need scrap metal?" Nero points to Richter who was holding his arm. "Oh...I can fix that no problem."

"Captain Rizen told me to" Nero said stopping her.

"So...Back off!" Kaiser said jumping in front of her. Lindsey just giggled while writing on her clip board. "The only thing good thing about this is how you make me laugh, Kaiser.. I'll have it sent to the room momentarily.

"Thank you. Now, Richter, let's get started" Nero walks out the door behind everyone, Kaiser follows.

"I..won't...end up like lugnut will i?" Richter looks down seeing the Lug-nut laying down and screaming.

"AHHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA! WHHHYYYYYY!"

Lindsey and the others turn back to Richter. "Suck it up, Lug!" Ty shouted

"You should be fine, captain Richter. " Lindsey answered while smiling. "Has anyone seen Alice?"

"BBBOOOMMMM!" Everyone heard an explosion come from one of the tables. Alice comes flying forward at the platform knocking down Lindsey.

"You idiot!" Alice shouted at one of the robians while getting up. "Don't you know fluorite from chloride?! "

"Oh...here she is" Lindsey smiled while getting up.

"Are you ok, lambchop?" Richter asked while putting his hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Yes...Alice is fine...just annoyed..." Everyone heard another explosion. "Excuse Alice..daddy" She acted sweetly in front of Richter while jumping down with an angry face running at the robian responsible. "YOU BIG DUMMY!" she then trips while running on her feet. "OW!"

"I'd... better make sure she doesn't kill anyone" Ty jumps down following Alice.

Richter walks in the back room with Kaiser and Nero. It was a large grey room with machines and a large furnace with an anvil and a tub of water. Richter sits on the bed and lies down. Kaiser comes over smiling and straps him down cackling like a mad scientist. "Comfortable ?"

"Yeah actually" Richter said smiling. Kaiser goes running at a large table looking at some tools. Nero was at another table putting some parts together. "So...what are you going to do to fix my arm? Some complex tool made from your Kokomaju energy?

"Nope...just chainsaws" Kaiser gets out a chainsaw laughing maniacally. "EEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!"

"GAHHHHH! NOOOOOO!" RIchter screams trying to wiggle free.

Nero takes the saw away from Kaiser and throws it away from him, while hearing the sound of a lamb shouting. "First off, that's not what my power is called. And second how many times did i tell you to not mess with that, or to not bring live lamb in here?"

"You try working on armor and gauntlets on an empty stomach" Kaiser said crossing his arms. "You don't understand. MEAT! MEAT! I need my meat! I can't live without my meat!" he says in a Scottish

Ignoring his other side, Nero calls a bot-bot over to his side. The bot-bot rolls a table over to him that had different tools including the piece he was working on. He takes out the valve that Rizen gave him and reaches for a needle; he then pricks the valve while getting out the contents out of it. "Hold still" Nero pricks Richter's broken arm with the shot.

"OUCH!" Richter shouted

"Quit being a baby" Nero said injecting the serum in Richter's arm. "The nanites should be working in right now. Kaiser, hand me the null serum"

Kaiser walks over dragging his feet acting like a hunchback lab assistant "Hee hee! yes master!"

"What?! Why didn't you inject that first?!" Richter asked

"Because the nanites have to be entered first or else it won't work. Now hold still" Nero injects the serum while looking at Richter's condition. "Well…it looks like my brother really did tinker with the nanites, otherwise you would have become a full robian by now"

"Yeah, your bro a genius! Only…those nanites were** the only ones he tinkered with,** so there weren't any more. Wow…my arm feels like jelly"

"Then let's put it on toast!" Kaiser gets out his chainsaw again.

"Put it away!" Nero commanded with his back turned.

"Killjoy" Kaiser throws the saw away.

Nero turns back to the table and slowly puts parts together, using his steel manipulating abilities to fuse different metal parts into one piece. With each part that connects, there was a small discharge of red electricity on each part connecting to the piece. Richter just lies on the bed whistling. "So….are you….nervous about your first teaching job?" Richter does his best to try and start a conversation.

"I never get nervous" Nero still works on the part without turning to Richter.

"Yeah…Heh heh…their just a bunch of kids and all…..heh heh…but I got to say, Principal Zerach seemed very grateful that you took the job. But I can't seem to get my head wrapped around that Klaus character….he was kind of mean…and he rejected my cookies! I think he's bad news!"

Nero stops and turns over to Richter and looks down on him. Richter looks nervous staring at Nero; he then gets out a measuring tape and wraps it around Richter's arm. "What makes you think he's bad news? So he rejected your cookies, not everyone likes them, plus he said he was diabetic." He turns around back at the table and writes something down on the paper.

"Dude! EVERYONE likes my cookies! Even those who are diabetic would take a risk at eating one"

"IT"S TRUE!" Kaiser jumps between the two. "They actually kicked you out of the hospital forgiving out free cookies for the ones being treated. They called you…a hazard to health"

"You would think with all the sweets you eat you haven't become diabetic yourself." Nero added while connecting more parts. "No offence to all diabetic readers out there" Nero breaks forth wall.

"HA! Never! We Solairtes have grown immunity to any modern sickness!"

"No you haven't" Nero said turning at Richter.

"Ok..we haven't but many of my sweet stuff is imported, and all natural plus I eat a ton of salty things and vegetables to balance everything out."

"What kind of nut would think that that would make any difference?" Kaiser said

"Hey! It's a scientific fact that eating vegetables can help…"

"Richter, could we get back on the subject to why you don't like Klaus?" Nero asked

"Oh, right. Look I can tell, there's something wrong with that guy. I've got this sixth sense for these kind a things."

"You know….you may be right."

"I am! I am?" Richter was confused into thinking Nero agreed with him. "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"On don't get me wrong, I still think you're overreacting. However, when I think of him, I get this feeling that we're going to learn more about this man, and I don't like it." Nero hooks up the first part on to Richter's arm. The arm grabs little bits of Richter's skin and slowly fuses with it. "Ok…so far so good…"

_**30 minutes later…..**_

Nero was still working on Richter's arm while Richter was sleeping with a small little bubble blowing in his nose. He was putting the finishing touches on the arm when Kaiser interrupts him.

"Nero, Nero, Nero" Kaiser was poking Nero's face with a small pink gem. "Nero, Nero, Nero, NEEEEEEE…hee hee…" Nero stops working on Richter's arm while grabbing and twisting Kaiser's hand. "Ahh haa…. Take a look at these stones I found…. Ouchie….."

"Why would I care about some stones?" Nero asked while grabbing it away from Kaiser, letting him go.

"Well.. what is it? It's not a gemstone…nor a Jema…so what could I be…I thought you might know." Suddenly the gem starts glowing, he was shocked to see not only was the stone glowing but also the necklace on Richter's neck. "Ohhh…look at that!" Nero moves the stone closer to the necklace; Kaiser does the same to the other stone and it starts glowing too. They both step back as they saw a bright flash coming from all three stones.

After the flash, both of them were on the ground; Nero gets up and looks around. He saw Richter still sleeping and the stone he is holding was still glowing. He sets the stone down and continues working on Richter's arm, putting the last piece on it. "Don't know what that was, but….that should do it….Richter." Richter was still sleeping. Nero then sighs and smacks him in the face.

"WHAA! WHAT!" Richter gets up and looks around. He then sees Nero. "What was that for?!"

"I'm done, take a look at your arm now"

Richter takes a look at his arm; it was suited with metal armor on most part of his arm, including his shoulder, forearm, and his hand. His fingers were still showing. "Nice!" He was moving his arm around feeling no pain. It was glowing yellow with every move he made with his arm. Nero then punches a large button on Richter's shoulder and the metal around the arm combines together into one large metal arm. "Whoa-ha-ha-ha-ha! But…is it as strong as my last arm?" Richter looks at the wall and punches it leaving a large dent. "HA HA! Nice!"

"Take it easy" Nero pushes the button again turning the metal parts back to how they were. "This arm is enhanced with the mechanics of some of Alice's own materials mixed with an ounce of my power."

"Well why can't you just make me like you?" Richter asked "You know…making all my weapons from my energy and stuff?"

"It's not from my energy and stuff. And if I did that, then I'd have to kill you first and you might end up with a crazed over half like me" Nero points at Kaiser.

"Oh…..never mind then"

"Anyway, the arm is able to carry up to 15 kilos; my power has allowed itself to morph into different shapes, thereby enhancing your battle strategy in more ways than one.

"So...what can it change into?"

"**There are six known transformations. ** You'll have to figure that on your own. And understand that this is just a prototype, if you're too rough on it and break it don't expect me to fix it for you"

"How can I repay ya?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. This one's on me" Nero walks over to the table while wiping his hands

"Really?!" Richter gets up excited

"Consider you being my personal guinea pig for this new weapon a way to pay me back. That way I can make any adjustments if it goes out of control, or if the arm just blows up because of the dosage of my power, or if your arm falls of again."

"If my arm falls off…hee hee heeuhhhhh!" Richter laughed while grunting awkwardly at the end. He then looks down at Kaiser who was still on the ground knocked out from the flash. "Muhhhh…" He points at Kaiser

"He's fine" Nero said turning around.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAA!"

"YOU INCOMPETENT INSECT! HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH THIS MACHNE LIKE A SNOW CONE MAKER!"

Nero and Richter could hear Alice shouting to one of the robians outside for the room. They saw Ty come in quickly. "Richter! Do something! She's got a mallet! And she knows how to use it!"

"Oh great! Got to run Nero!" Richter dashes off leaving Nero with Kaiser. "Alice…put that….OH NO! Don't touch that! WHAH!"

"This is why I never miss being home" Nero sits down and starts reviewing a book on teaching.

Kaiser gets up while holding the same glowing stone. "What just happened?"

"You were about to have some mutton" Nero was still looking at his book

"Oh Yeah!" Kaiser quickly gets up and puts on an white apron, a bandanna, yellow rubber gloves and a white mask. Nero turns and looks at him quirking his brow. "What? It taste better fresh"

"*Sigh* Go nuts" he turns back to his book.

_**New guy**_

Sonic was dashing around the base looking around at the people training with their weapons and skill. Many of the raiders were training with a different captain or master. Some were sparing with some of their field workers. Sonic jumps up at the tallest tree looking at all the fighters while smiling. "Oh yeah! This lightens the mood!"

"Sonic! Front and center!" Sonic jumps in shock and falls out of the tree while landing on his feet. He saw Mercury with her arms crossed looking at him.

"What is it?!" Sonic asked, getting in a stance ready to fight. "Are we under attack?"

"No…I just want you to meet someone" Next to Mercury was a tall young man with a green hair and a green shirt and tan pants with wearing battle armor on his knees elbows and a breastplate. "This is our newest addition to our group. Introduce yourself"

The boy walks up and bows in front of Sonic. "My name is **Ezekiel Martin **it's an honor to meet you, Sonic the hedgehog." He said in an innocent voice.

"Hey bud! Welcome to the team!" Sonic comes over and shakes his hand. "Glad to have it with us, but uhhh…." Sonic turns to Mercury. "He's a human...and kind of you know…without powers"

"I thought you'd say that. Ezekiel…"

The boy turns away from the two and takes a deep breath, steps back and pushes his hands forward unleashing a powerful gust of wind at a few of the raiders who were training knocking a many of them down. Sonic was speechless looking at the wind coming from him. "Whoa! He knocked down most of division five!

Ezekiel turns around and bows. "I'm terribly sorry that was supposed to be a smaller gust of wind and…."

"Sorry?! Are you kidding! That was…." Sonic suddenly feels something warm in his pocket. He reaches into his pants and gets out the focus stone Richter gave him. It was glowing vibrantly. "What the?"

"Oh cool!" Both Mercury and Ezekiel walk up to the stone as it starts to glow brighter. "I wonder why it's glowing?"

"I don't know….Richter gave it to me to find any….." Sonic stops for a minute; both he and Mercury look at Ezekiel.

"What is it?" Ezekiel asked looking at the two hedgehogs

"Excuse us for a minute" Both Mercury and Sonic walk away from Ezekiel. They started whispering to each other for a brief moment.

"What? A Cramoisi?" Mercury asked "You think Ezekiel is one?"

"The stone is glowing, and Richter told me it will glow whenever we're near one"

"But, what's a Cramoisi doing here?" Mercury asked

"Don't know" Sonic said looking at Ezekiel who was looking at the sky. "But it's not like it's a crime"

"Should we ask him?"

"No, he might think were blue agents. Let's just keep it cool. There's no law that says he can't be a dusk raider. Let's just make sure he stays safe" Sonic turns to Ezekiel with a smile. "So…Ezekiel"

"Oh! Just call me Zeke…I mean if you don't mind." The boy said shyly

"So, what brings you here to join the dusk raiders?" The three of them start walking back to the camp.

"My father, wants me to prove my special talents, and be trained by a wind master. "

"Really…." Sonic looks back at Mercury. "Special talents" Sonic winks at Mercury while turning to Zeke.

"And Captain Rizen speaks highly of you, so that's why he wanted me in division two. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not" Sonic pats Zeke's back. "Welcome aboard. Have you gone through the training yet?" "

"Yes! I was also made a member by captain Chrome himself." Zeke shows Sonic a blue moon tattoo on his right arm.

"I'm going to be teaching a person who's a blue moon? Is that aloud?" Sonic asked Mercury

"Yeah, it happens all the time. Some Captains teach crew members from other divisions."

"So, like how am I supposed to teach anything?" If there is one thing that Sonic didn't know, it was how to teach a kid something that he already knew. He was already dealing with the fact of these dreams and the strange happenings with his physical form. Having to teach a young boy about the wind element just seemed like a lot for him to take. He stands there and takes a deep breath, but before he could say anything, Mercury starts speaking.

"You know, you don't have to start now" She said "If you're thinking about how you can teach him, just have him come with you during missions, and when you're training with Richter and Chrome"

"So what you're saying is, I'm going to be a baby sister?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"Oh", don't say it like that! You're going to have great time!"

"Yeah, wonderful"

"And, He'll be attending the same school you are, so that way you won't lose sight of each other."

"Well that's a relief." Sonic then suddenly starts to sway left and right holding his head.

"You ok there?" Mercury asked

"Yeah…i….I think I'm going to turn in early"

"Alright, but he starts training with you tomorrow!" Mercury shouted

"Yeah, yeah" Sonic gets his gear and jumps on it while taking off.

"I'm sorry" Zeke said looking at Mercury. "If it's too much trouble them maybe Master Rizen can find me another…."

"No, no no!" Mercury said patting his shoulder "It's not you. It's just that a lot has been going on in his mind. He's found a girlfriend" She whispered that last part

"Ohhh… Well as long as I didn't do anything"

_**Blood thicker than light; darkness thicker than blood. **_

Moments later Sonic arrived back at his home and ran straight to his room. He plops down on his bed and yawns. "Man…what a day….." Sonic slowly starts to close his eyes and go to sleep. He didn't know why, but he felt like he wanted to dose off.

Sonic opens his eyes and sees that he was in a large field. He gets up and walks around looking at the orange and purple sky. Looks head and sees a small village.

"That town wasn't there before" he said as he walks into the town. It was a small humble city with silver brick houses and red roofs. The streets were paved with the same bricks as was some of the other structures such as walls and patios. Sonic looks around but doesn't see one person in the village.

"Hello?" Sonic shouted trying to hear if anyone would talk back. "Hello!" He shouted again hoping to get a response, but all he could hear were the hollow winds blowing across the empty town. He walks over to a nearby bench and sits down. "Man….first the weird world dream and now this. How much longer is this going to last?"

"How long is what going to last?"

Sonic stands up and looks around after hearing the new voice. "Who's there? Come on out. I won't hurt ya"

"Isn't that noble? Since I did pick you to be my knight" Sonic looks around but could not see anyone. "Up hear, genius" Sonic looks up on one of the buildings and sees Amy sitting on the roof.

"Amy!" Sonic smiles while looking at Amy looking down on him.

"Hi Sonikku" Amy said "How are you today?"

"Uhhh….fine" Sonic said a little nervous.

"Really?" Amy asked while fluttering her wings.

"Yeah really" Sonic said chuckling

"Well that's a relief"

"AHHHH!" Sonic turns around and sees Amy right behind him. "But how did? I thought you…" he looks back on the roof were Amy was but didn't see her. "How did you…" he turns around and didn't see Amy. "What the…?"

"Hungry?"

"YAHHH!" Sonic looks beside him and sees Amy holding two candy apples. "How do you keep doing that?!"

"In this world…" Amy walks over and gives him the apple. "Anything is possible, because this is the time when both of our minds are in perfect sync. When you fall asleep your mind opens up to me, and I am able to talk to you in your dreams."

"Ok…so why are you checking on me?"

"Actually, I want to talk to you about something"

"About what?"

"do you feel offended or freaked out by your transformation?"

Sonic jumps to that question and quickly answers. "Well…kind of….I mean it's not a bad thing or anything…." He said a little nervous.

For a moment, they were walking around the empty village. Amy was looking up in the sky smiling while Sonic was sitting down twirling his apple around. He was nervous about what he wanted to talk about but he takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Amy…" Sonic tried to say

"You want to know more of the strange visions don't you?"

"Uhhh….yeah….how did you…"

"What part of, "Minds in perfect sync" did you not get? You have been having strange dreams haven't you?"

"Well…yeah…I mean…I saw a lot of Cramoisi fighting a war against the shroud."

Amy sighs while stretching her arms. Sonic takes a bite of his apple. He could feel the apple enter his mouth and taste the candy coding and apple, as if he were eating it in real life. "You know…I had a candy apple on my way back home, and it tasted just like this."

"We have been fighting a war for so long; lives lost, destruction wherever we went, it seemed like it would go on forever…..the people of the shroud never liked the deeds we did for mortals. I don't know why. "

"So they would just kill you because they didn't like how you were getting along with mortals?"

"Yes, but it's been going on even before I was born, for centuries actually. That is when one of the queens decided to ask the mortals for help."

"Why do want our help? I mean, I hear you Cramoisi are like super strong."

"A mortal rarely surpasses that of our race. However, there are some that can stand up for themselves and fight for what is right. They aren't very smart, but their will is strong.

"You talk so lowly about us" Sonic looks the other way.

Amy realizes what she did and walks over to place her hand on Sonic's shoulder "I'm sorry Sonic. I'm only going by what I heard from my brothers and sisters. They….haven't found their guardians yet. I don't really believe them though. Even though you behave strangely, I've seen that you all have strong hearts. From my experience, all mortals only look out for themselves."

"Hey…Amy….why do you guys need blood to live?" Amy stops walking and looks down. "Mother always told me that we Cramoisi eat all kinds of evil in the world. In a word, sin is considered evil, and mortals sin all the time."

"What..so Cramoisi are all holy and perfect and don't sin?" Sonic scoffs "Couldn't you just drink from your brothers and sisters?"

"No" Amy nods her head. "Human blood contains not only evil, but life."

"Life…you mean like….our souls?"

"Well no. You see." Amy walks up and touches Sonic's chest. "Unlike our blood, yours is moving. Living and breathing it's what gives you life. However, through time that blood gets in contact with your inner evil somehow. With those two combined it makes the perfect meal for us darkdwellers . Do you understand?"

"Uhhh…kind of….."

Amy jumps up and flies on a top of a building. "Blood is your life. Life is light. Sin is your darkness and your darkness runs in your blood. Darkness and light is what we live from. Without either we are nothing."

"Without light or darkness…..we are….."

Amu closes her eyes. "Listen, Sonic. Darkness continues to grow, and many of my brothers and sisters are dying. I don't like to ask you, but I need you and your friends to fight for us, and if possible find those who are worthy to be guardians."

"Wait, where are you going?!" Sonic sees Amy turn around and slowly fade away.

"Find them. You are the only one who can awaken them" With those words Amy was gone.

Sonic was left behind looking up at where she stood.

"AMY!" Sonic gets up in cold sweat. In his bed. He looks around in his room while panting. He quickly looks at his cell phone and sees that it was morning. He throws the phone down and sighs. He kept thinking about his contact with Amy.

"Find them…how am I supposed to..wait…" Sonic then remembers what he was told yesterday. He gets up and looks in his school uniform pocket and gets out the orange focus stone.

"_Use this focus stone to find any cramicrews out there, and to find guardians as well" _

Sonic thinks back to what Richter told him. "Humph"

_**Always start with a pint before going to school….or 5**_

Sonic was walking to class along with all the other students walking his way. He was staring down at his focus stone as it was glowing a dim light.

"Hey Sonic…" Sonic turns around and looks at Tails who was holding a flower.

"What's wrong little buddy?" Sonic asked his friend

"Cosmo is really upset" he said distraught. "She didn't even bother coming to school."

"Oh yeah….Amy told me how Cosmo lost her brother. Maybe you should go see her"

"I did, but she said that she wanted to be alone for now." Tails stops while shaking his hand. "She…she was so happy. She loved her job and always did it with a smile on her face….now I don't know I'll see her happy again."

"Hey cheer up" Sonic pats his shoulder. "She'll be fine. I'm sure of it. We…just need to give her time that's all.

"Yeah….i guess"

"Mister Sonic!" Sonic turns around and sees Zeke running up to him with a book bag. He stops in front of him to catch his breath. "Oh…I finally caught up"

"What's up Zeke?" Sonic asked

"Miss Mercury told you I was going to go to school with you, remember?"

"Sonic, who's this" Tails asked

"Oh, he's uhhh…my new student…." Sonic said shyly "I'm training him on how to use wind, captains orders."

"Isn't that awesome? You have your own student!"

"Yeah that's….AHHHHH!" All three of them scream and see Richter standing behind them with Blaze, Mercury, Jayden and Jazz.

"Richter! Quit doing that!" Sonic shouted to the orange echidna.

"Isn't this great? All of us going to school? Well yall at least. I'm stuck as a darn aid! Even Nero was able to get a teaching…"

"Captain Nero is here too?" Tails asked

"Yup, he became one of the teachers….." Richter said twiddling his thumbs.

"They made him into a teacher?" Mercury asked "He's like the drill sergeant of the dusk raiders, running his robian mates like a well-oiled machine, all cold and hard"

"I've heard of him" Zeke said "He's tough, hard, and everyone follows his orders without question"

"I'll take that as a complement"

"GYYYAHHHHHHH!" Zeke and Mercury scream when they see Nero standing behind them with a blank expression on his face.

"Captain Nero" Sonic looks at Nero as he quietly walks forward holding a black briefcase. He looks at Sonic with one of his eyes covered with an eye patch.

"Lieutenant Sonic. So you're the one who's been avoiding his duties. Quite irresponsible of you. Why captain Rizen chose you to train this human is beyond me. If he were a robian I would take him in myself." Nero walks over to Richter. "How does the arm feel?"

"It hurts something fierce, well just a bit, and it itches sometimes, but other than that it feels fine." Richter answered "So when will I be seeing my new powers unfold?

"I just said that it will give you new abilities. I didn't say new powers. And plus you have yet to test them."

"Wha…but but..but…but….I was…you..they…."

"Yes?" Nero was waiting for an answer

"Ugghhh….never mind"

"Sonic!" Sonic feels someone grab him from behind. "He looks behind him and sees Amy hugging him from behind. "How are you doing?"

"Uhhh…fine" Sonic said a little nervous. Amy was acting as if nothing happened

"It's good to see you all again, mister Sonic" Sonic could see Saphron and a few other Cramoisi looking normal coming up to them.

"H-Hi Saphron!" Jayden said shyly. "You…look nice today"

"*giggle* thanks" She said smiling

"How are you doing Blaze?" Silver said walking up to them.

"Uhh…good!" Blaze said shaking with her sweeting a little from her inner heat.

"HI AMY!" Richter comes to Amy and hugs her from behind. "How are you doing kiddo?!" Richter grabs her head and gives her a noggie.

"OWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOW!" Amy said throwing Richter on the ground. "You nimrod!"

"AHHH!" Richter hits the pavement while smiling. "I guess she's still kind of mad about the other day"

"Creepy fairy man!" Tawny said slowly pushing him with her foot. "Even when he's on our side he's a creep"

"I am no fairy man!" Richter gets up and looks at Tawny. "Why are you so mean?"

"Can't you let my sister enjoy herself without you smuggling up her happiness?" Richter responds by mimicking her in a baby tone. "Why you little…."

"Richter" Richter looks behind him and sees Lila in her uniform.

"Lila!" Richter quickly turns around and starts laughing. Nero looks at Richter's expression as he was gazing at Lila

"Oh my! You're arm!" Lila points to Richter's arm that now had metal all around it.

Richter looks at his arm and back at her with a smile. "OH don't worry about it. I was glad to help you guys out! Plus Madame Darcy and Nero fixed it for me. So it's all good"

"Oh that's wonderful" Lila looks at Richter with shining eyes. "Richter…"

The atmosphere was warm and comforting as Richter looks back with the same look. "Lila.."

"Richter…" Lila clasp her hands together and sighs.

"Lila…" Richter smiles while sighing back

"I…I can't hold it back any longer" Lila runs up and hugs Richter on the neck.

Richter sighs while closing his eyes. "_She so sweet, and smells like cinnamon sticks. She's much nicer than that mean pink hedgehog and the blonde loch ness. Oh she's cute too, and funny and smart and…uhh_!" Richter feels a sharp pain in his neck. "good feeling's gone" He felt the muscles on his neck tighten as something was being sucked out of him. No one could see it, but Lila was gnawing on Richter's neck drinking his blood. "Ahhhh!"

After about thirty seconds, Lila let's go of Richter and spins around sighing. "Ahhh Richter! Your blood is so sweet and yummy! Couldn't help it! I just had to have another drink of it!"

"Wahhhhh!" Richter falls on his back with his mouth open. "Why? My fantasy….my dream…turn to mush…*sob* *Sob* Why does the author hate me?"

Silver kneels down at Richter to check his pulse. "Lila, did you take more than four pints?"

"Oh, maybe I took a little more than I should have." Lila turns at Richter; his eyes were swelling and his whole body was twitching and babbling strange words.

"A little?"

"HA! Serves you right, homochidna" Tawny starts walking over to the school along with a few others.

"We should go too" Amy said reaching out for Sonic's hand.

"Oh right!" Sonic does the same and they both start walking to class.

Nero just looks down at Richter as he was reaching for him. "Help…me…"

Nero grabs Richter's armored arm and moves it around, observing it. Richter lets out shouts of pain as Nero was moving the arm different ways. "Mmmm….nothings broken." He then drops the arm that lands on Richter like a heavy rock.

"AHhhh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-owwww" Richter howled

"Don't be late for class" Nero turns around and starts walking with the others.

"Are you alright, master?" Jayden asked "I'll carry him to class" he picks him up piggyback style.

"I wish I was never born…" Richter whined.

"Don't say that. You sound like this anime dude I know"

"Oh dear…I did take too much…." Lila said feeling guilty "but his blood…..is so much different than the others I've drank from." She stands their and reaches for a medicine capsule and takes out a few pills and throws them in her mouth.

"You've been getting worse haven't you?" Silver asked

Lila looks down with her eyes closed. "my condition doesn't get worse. Some days are just…stronger than others. But since I've drank from him, I've been feeling much better."

"So you're using him?"

"Of course not! I like him, really I do! It's just…" Suddenly they heard the bell ring.

"*Sigh* We'll talk about this later. I got to get to class" Silver walks in the school leaving Lila alone.

"Forgive me, Richter…."

Sonic arrives in his next class where he sees Klaus writing on the chalk board. He sits next to Silver who was reading a book. "Hey Silver!"

"Oh, hi" Silver turns from his book and nods. "Let me ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you know what kind of soda Blaze likes?"

"Uhhh…not really"

"Oh...what about color?"

"I know she's fond of…purple"

"Well do you know if she likes pizza?"

"Hey, I thought you guys could tell what their partners liked and disliked"

"Well…we can…it's just that….I…uhhh didn't want to look at anything too personal…"

"What, why?"

"Well I just don't.."

"Excuse me, if you two are done chatting, I would like to start" both of them turn up and see Klaus staring down at them with a dark glare.

"Uhhh...sorry Mr. Cobalt.." Silver said

"Sorry teach, didn't mean to." Klaus slams two books down on their table. "Uhh what's this?" Sonic looks at the book that read _**Covering the stain. **_

"Now class, since you just finished reading your previous book, I would like for you to read a book of my personal interest. There will be an essay over it, due next Monday. "Now, Mr. hedgehog, could you please read the beginning of the story?"

"Yeah, sure" Sonic gets up and turns to the first chapter. "Uhhhh…..How tragic would it be to leave messes uncovered. Absolutely nothing good comes out of it. Nothing good comes from tampering into things you don't know about. The mistakes of anyone's blunder can only lead to destruction."

Everyone in the class room was murmuring over what was in the book.

"Keep going, Mr. hedgehog" Klaus ordered

_**New teacher, new faces, new….**_

Nero was walking over to his class looking at some of the other students walking to the different classes. He enters the class room looking at all the students goofing off. Before he knew it he felt something soft hit his head. He looks down and sees that a chalkboard eraser on the floor; all the other students look at him pick up the eraser.

"HA HA! Eraser over the door way! Classic!" Nero could hear Kaiser in his head.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" He asked all the other students. They quickly sit back down on their chairs. He then walks over to the desk. "Since no one is answering. I guess you wouldn't mind writing a thousand word essay on your last chapter" the entire class groaned before Nero set his briefcase down on the table. "Now class, my name is Mr. Price, and I will be your teacher until your normal teacher has the energy to come back. Here's how it's going to work, I will assign work you will do it and turn it in. Do everything I say and everything will go smoothly, and not as bad as you think. Any questions?"

The entire class was silent staring at Nero. "I guess not. " Nero turns around while walking up the steps leading to the chalkboard and starts writing.

(Don't forget, he's like all mobians are shorter than humans.)

"In that case I want all of you to stay quiet while studding amongst yourselves. I will have the assignment ready when I think of one.

As he was writing, everyone could hear the door open up. A figure walked into the room with a brief case and a purse. The figure walks over to the table and sets her case down. Nero did not hear the person come in, nor walking up to the table.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Price?"

"What part of sit down and study, did you not get?" Nero asked not truing around.

"Well I uh…you see…."

"Get back to work now"

"I'll get to work sir, but I need you to tell me what to do."

Nero sighs while slamming the chalk down on. "If you aren't smart enough to follow the simplest of instructions…" he turns around slowly. "then maybe you should be in this…uh." He stops in the middle of his sentence staring at the person in front of the table. His eyes widen as he could see that it wasn't a student, she was another mobian wearing a female teachers uniform. She was a wolf with green eyes and a pony tail. Despite of Nero's rude attitude toward her, she still kept a smile on her face.

"Hi, my name **Sarah McClain. **I'm your new aid**" **Nero stands there with his eyes wide open. The entire class was looking at the two staring at each other.

"Well, say something, you nimrod!" Kaiser said in Nero's head.

"Will you shut up" Nero said out loud

Everyone heard what said. The wolf gasped while coving her face. "I'm…I'm sorry" she said in a sad tone. "If it's too much trouble…I can work somewhere else."

"Uhh.. no no! I….uhhh the thing is….I….am….kind of having a bad day" Nero was stammering trying to find the right thing to say. "I'm sorry, uhh there's a table right over there for you to work at. There is some grading that needs done. I mean if you want we can work on it."

"oh sure! I'll get to work right away. And one more thing" Sarah comes up closer to him. "I understand it's your first day. But don't worry, these students aren't as bad as you think." She gives him a wink while walking over to the desk.

"Smooth move, lover boy" said Kaiser

Nero sighs while getting back to work on the board.

_**Drained. **_

Amy was in science class looking in a book and looking at rocks. She was working with Rouge, Blaze and Iris, figuring out which rock was which.

"Oh…what is this one?!" Rouge whined looking at a white and grey stone.

"I think it's potassium feldspar" Blaze answered

"I still think its granite." Amy said

" You're all wrong it's gypsum!" Iris answered

"It's calcite" they heard a voice speak to them, but it wasn't either of them. They turn over to the aid desk and see Richter with his eyes squinting and his face wrinkled. The girls cringe at Richter's expression. "You can tell because of the cleavage and the hardness.. of the agga-melifinenim" he slams his head down on the table, unable to speak normally.

"Mr. Solairte?" Ms. Angin. looks at Richter who had his head down. "What's wrong?" her voice was filled with concern.

(Reminder: She's a human teacher who is about 6' feet tall and has silver hair wearing a lab coat.)

"I'm fine…." He said with a slurred tone. "just a little…wag-a-wag…"

"Oh dear!" Ms. Angin picks him up and feels his head. "You're not fine at all! You're pulse seems very low. You're all pale, and look drained!"

"No..really…I just need to get some juice or something and I'll be fine…"

She slams her hand down on the table. "UNACCEPTABLE! You need to be treated at once!"

"Whoa…." A student looks at Richter's old looking face. "He looks like something resident evil!" he and a few other students laugh.

"I wish they hadn't done that" Blaze said covering her face.

"Why?" Amy asked

Ms. Angin turns her head slowly with a long grin. The student shakes in fear looking at her as a black aura shrouds her. "You and I are going to have fun together, after school, while you're cleaning the beakers and containers!"

"Wha…but but but.." the student was stammering with his mouth open.

"AND I want a 500 word essay on minerals!"

"but..but…"

"Due monday!" The student groans and sits back down. "Does anyone else have something to say to Mr. Solairte?" she asked while grinning. The other students look back at each other and the rocks they were looking at. Ms. Angin picks holds Richter's arm walking him out of the class room. "I'll be right back. I'm going to take Mr. Solairte to the...nurse."

"Wow…..that's harsh…" Iris said

"Why does that teacher like that weirdo?" Amy asked

"She's treating him like a child" Rouge said

In a minute, She comes back while smiling and sitting down in her chair.

"Iris, I thought you were a bookworm" Rouge said to her.

"Sorry, science isn't my strong point. Hey Amy"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me, have you done it with Sonic yet?" Amy falls off of her seat. Everyone looks at her on the ground. She gets back up and looks at some of the class mates looking at her.

"Are you Alright, Ms. Rose?" Ms. Angin asked helping her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She smiles sheepishly while sitting back down.

"Do be more careful" She feels Amy's head and dusts her off before walking back to her desk.

"Wow, honey" Rouge said,

"Whoa, it's not what you think" Iris said giggling. "I meant have you injected him with your poison yet?"

"Why would I do that?" Amy asked "I mean…won't my poison kill him?

"Oh, Amy" Iris shakes her head. "You really are new to this world aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? I know what our poison does. It's stronger than the strongest poison known to mortals there's no cure for it!"

"Wait…you guys can poison people?" Rouge asked

"Call it a last minute resort" Iris puts down her book while showing the inside of her mouth. Rouge and Blaze could see a small trickle of purple liquid seep from out of her teeth that lands on her hand. "All it takes is one drop, and *eekk* that's it. " Iris moves her fingers across her neck.

"Wait….I've kissed Shadow many times!" Rouge said quivering. "Does that mean that I'm going to die too?!"

"Clam down, you would have been dead already, you dummy. Besides, Shadow's like the second oldest brother of our house; he knows how to keep the poison from excreting from his fangs."

"So, why would I want to inject poison inside, Sonic?" Amy asked

"Well, it's lethal to any other mortal who gets infected, however those who have been chosen as guardians develop an immunity to it. In fact, I heard that if a Cramoisi infects their guardians with poison, something good will happen."

"Really?" Rouge said smiling "So why hasn't Shadow infected me yet?"

"Don't know. You'll have to ask him"

"Something good will happen…." Amy looks down in though, about injecting Sonic with her poison. "I wonder what will happen. Would Sonic let her bite him again?"

"Hey guys" Blaze interups Amy's train of thought. "I think number one is Granite"

"No it's lead" Rouge said

"You're both wrong, it's pyrite" Amy said

"No! Pyrite is gold"

_**The cult **_

In his office Zerach was looking over papers and signing them. He then hears the door opening. He looks up and sees that it was Klaus walking in.

"Brother! How nice to see you! What can I do for you?" Zerach said in an optimistic tone.

"There is something you should know, brother" Klaus walks up to him while handing him three files. "I've been observing your student's records, and I've noticed three students not attending my class, and they have a track record of a number of absentees. What do you make of it?"

"Well….there is a number of students, who….are now unable to attend the school any longer, if those are the students you speak of."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that, however these students have been coming and going and even sneaking out."

"What are you saying, Klaus?"

"Don't you find it strange?"

"Well yes, but what I don't get is what you are implying."

Klaus comes up to Zerach's face. "There is a secret cult amongst the school, and I don't like it. I'm going to figure out more about this. I wish to learn as much as I can, and i _will _find this cult and end it, personally."

Klaus gives him a demined stare. Zerach just smiles. "Well good luck, with that brother. See that you put an end to this cult. We can't have this, not in my school."

Klaus leaves the room leaving Zerach.

"You don't think he's found out about us have you?" Zerach over hears someone walking in the room. It was Cosmo who walked in from the back room.

"There you are" Zerach gets up and hugs her. "I'm so glad you came back. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes…" her voice was distraught as she spoke. "But what about the others? If Klaus finds out….."

"I don't think he's talking about the Cramoisi"

"Wha..what do you mean?"

"It seems that there is something else amongst the walls of this school that gives me deep concern. Not to worry though. I promise, the new guardians will watch over all of you.

"Ok….are you sure?"

Zerach chuckles while sitting down. "Tell me, Cosmo. Did Nebula ever find his guardian?"

"What?"

"Tell me, did he find a guardian?"

"Well no…..but what difference does it make?" Cosmo asked

"Actually, it can make quite the difference."

"What do you mean, father?"

"You'd be surprised to at how much I learned being with Darcy for so many years. " now listen, my dear. I have a job for you. Listen well."

_**The mysterious chamber**_

Sonic was walking in the halls after another class. He then sees some one in the corner of waving his hands telling him to come here.

"Now what" Sonic walks over to the corner and sees Tails. "What is it?" He asked the two tailed fox. Not too far from him, Ms. Angin sees Sonic walking over to him and deeper in the hall way.

"Come on" Tails walks Sonic deeper down the empty hall way.

"Mmmmm…." Angin narrows her eyes and slowly walks over to the hall, quietly. "What are you up to"

Sonic and Tails walk up and see the other Cramoisi and guardians who were looking at Cosmo. She was standing behind an old locker.

"Hello everyone" She said in a happy tone.

"What's going on, Sis?" Amy asked

"I'd like to show you all something. Do you guys know the story of the old haunted locker?"

"You mean the locker that belong to geeky boy who died after getting shoved in the locker?" Tawny asked

"No, the locker of the young girl who mysteriously disappeared after being voted prom queen of '86" Cosmo turns around to try and open the locker, but was having a hard time.

"Here" Lila walks up and starts working with the door until it open. "There we go. This silly old thing was always hard to open.

"How do you know how to open it?" Sonic asked looking inside.

"Because I was that girl who disappeared" Lila answered "I got bored with school, so I left. It's not like I never went to school when was a few years younger"

"this way" Cosmo walks in the locker with Lila. Sonic and the others hand second thoughts, but they all enter the locker one at a time. Looking up close was Ms. Angin, seeing all the guardians and Cramoisi walk in the locker.

"Ahhhh….so that's what they are up too. Hee hee hee" She giggled walking closer.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Angin turns around and sees a blue possum wearing a pharmacist coat who was standing next to Richter. "Tell me, Ms. Angin what are you doing sneaking around and putting teachers in the teachers' lounge? I saw Mr. Solairte bundled up with juice and cookies everywhere! This has your work written all over it!"

"I'm sorry…" Richter said in a whiny tone. "She made me tell her…."

Angin pulls Richter away from the possum. "Ms. Grants. I don't need to tell you how I run things here. Need I remind you that you are not the only medical doctor in this school? Now why don't you run along? I think there's a student, who had a stomach ache in my class room who needs your help"

"Humph!" Ms. Grants turns around walking away. "I don't want to see you treating teachers like pets."

Richter just looks at her walk away. "Eh, who spit in her coffee this morning?"

"Are you feeling any better?" Ms. Angin asked

"Yeah, I feel much better." Richter smiles at her. "by the way, you've been very nice to me ever since I started here. What's your angle?"

"There's no angle" she said with a smile. "I'm just happy to help you and other teachers who need it. I'm known for that at this school. Ask anyone.

"Well it's strange because you knew I loved sweets, my favorite cookies, and you nurtured me to health. I mean isn't that the nurses job?"

"Stay away from her!" Richter turns around and looks at Angin have an angry face. "She says she's a nurse, but since she's been in the office, children are still sick, some are even going home, and I don't see them for ages. Some of them were my top students too. She then kneels down and looks at him directly. "I don't want you to disappear either." She said softly.

"Aww, that's sweet. By the way, I uhhh heard some of my friends down here. Have you seen them?

"Why yes" she said in a sweet tone leading him to the locker. "They are right in here"

"In here?" Richter looks inside and instantly gets pushed in and starts falling. "YAHHHH HOO HOO HOO HA HOOIE!"

Ms Angin looks in with a smile. "That should keep him busy for a while. Now back to work"

Behind her stood another person looking at her leave. It was Zeke who was hiding behind the row of lockers. He had his eyes narrowed looking at Ms. Angin. He walks over to the locker and looks in side. "What could be in here?"

((((((TBC))))))))

What indeed? What could be the mystery cult? And what could the teacher Ms. Angin be hiding? What could any teacher be hiding?

Find out Next time!


	8. Secret Library a new club

HEY PEOPLE! Sorry for the long wait! I know you've been itcing to know what happens next. Even though I don't update on this a lot. Always know that I won't give up on it.

This chap will be short, but it will be funny and exciting.

Anywho, please enjoy.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Richter was screaming and falling down the large endless black abyss. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Richter then lands on his head on a flight of steps spiraling downward, while hitting the stairs one by one. "OH, OW, EE, AHH MAMA THAT SMARTS!,OUCH. AHHH. YIPE. Ooo, AH!, YAH HA HA HA, GAH! EE! SPINE! PA-HEY-Hey-ANNNN! AHH!" He lands smack-dab on the ground on his face. "ouch…"

Sonic walks up to him and turns him over. "You alright?"

"Oh yeah sure. I love cold hard pavement." The orange echidna said sarcastically while spitting out a tooth. "Ahh..that will grow back."

Sonic lead Richter to the others.

Richter was astonished looking around at the massive library before him. There were shelves of books that reached up all the way to the half a mile high ceiling. In the center of the top ceiling was a stain glass window that had pictures of different kinds of Cramoisi. "Wow...what is this place, some old library?"

"That's exactly what it is" Richter looks down and looks at Amy. "What you are looking at is a part of the old school. A thousand years ago this there was a school below here meant for our kind, but it was buried by the mortals. Only the library remained intact.

"It's like fate is telling us to read" Richter whispered to Sonic. The three of them meet up in the center of the library where they saw everyone else sitting in couches and chairs. The whole set up was like normal living room with a kitchen. Richter sat next to Lila who was wrapped in a blanket. "so why are we here?"

"Let me explain" Shadow jumps down from one of the shelves and throws a book down on the table. "You mortals have chosen to protect our family, and…."

"Because, we chose to protect those we care about and because you need us to fight off those agents with the hoods and blah blah blah" Sonic said with his arms crossed. "We get it already. Can you at least tell us something that we don't know, already?" the black hedgehog growls at Sonic's sassiness.

"It's more than just watching over our clan" Lila said standing up. "We have been at war with other beings than just the shroud. *cough* *cough*" Richter notices Lila shivering and tightly hugging her blanket.

Shadow walks up and opens the book that then shoots out a purple light that reveled images over different creatures.

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Secret Library; a new club**_

_**Secret dance **_

Nero was walking in the halls holding his briefcase.

"Rough first day?" Nero didn't even turn around as Kaiser appears behind him wearing black sunglasses. "I thought it was tight! Other than the fact of you being a ruthless dictator in your class, you actually know your history, or should I say, _we _know our history!"

"If there is anything I would rather not look back on it's our history" the silver wolf continues to walk forward without looking back at his counterpart.

"Yeah Yeah yeah, but you know what I was saying. Hey! Here's an idea, what do you say next class, you have a scavenger hunt? Oh! OH! Or maybe have them do a 12 page assignment on the great jema war. Or maybe you should be a task master and have them do a 10,000 word essay every other Tuesday, followed by a ten page research paper…or maybe...OUCH!" Kaiser felt a large steel tub hit his head.

"I can't tell whose worse, Richter's whining, or your constant baby babble" Nero had his fingers glowing pointed at Nero.

"Kenno remta mal. Rene mo kama jalen mo" Both wolves heard a strange language in the distant. "Mko ke jelien ms ren tame toala"

"What the flip is that?" Kaiser asked

Nero tries to find out where that voice was coming from. He walks further down the halls, hearing the chanting get louder. He and Kaiser stumble upon an empty classroom, with all the desk arranged in a circle and the lights off. In the center of the room stood another silver wolf. It was Sarah clasping her hands together looking down with her eyes closed. Both of them could hear her chanting while speaking in a strange language.

"Look, it's your girlfriend" Kaiser laughed. "What is she up to?"

"No idea" Nero answered listening closely to her speaking. She then starts spinning around while doing dance like moves. Nero didn't look away for a minute as Sarah was dancing gracefully and freely. She then sings as she dancing vocalizing the very same language. Though they did not understand listing to her even eased Nero's soul. He felt like he could listen to it all day, but she then eventually stops while holding the gem close to her chest as a tear runs down her face.

"WHA!" Kasier loses his balance and falls on the ground. Sarah lets out a gasp looking at the door way. It looked like it was all over, but Nero pulls him back in the hall. Sarah, just barley saw the tip of Kaiser's ear; she runs out and looks in the hall, but doesn't see anyone. She then slowly closes the classroom door and walks down the hall. Just behind her, the two wolves were hiding b behind the soda machine. "Man! That was close!" Kaiser carelessly shouted.

"SHHH!" Nero covers his mouth while looking back at Sarah who was still walking.

"So like…what was she doing?" Kaiser asked

"Whatever it was….I've never seen anything like it."

"Maybe she was practicing a mating dance for you, lover boy" Kaiser nudges Nero.

"Do you have to be generally annoying?" Nero walks out looking down the halls. He then looks down with closed eyes. "those words, those moves….what was she doing….."

_**Call of duty**_

Shadow was walking around the room while looking at the large image. "The story of our race goes back almost since the dawn of history." He explained. "Ever since evil has been around, It has been our job as Cramoisi to keep evil from taking over. Every now and then some lunatic rises up and tries to take over or destroy the world. So it's been our job to either stop them, or destroy them if necessary."

"but even though they have been stop, evil still lives in peoples heart, like a sleeping lion ready to strike." Cosmo added. "Even we Cramoisi have been taken over from time to time"

"Yet, if I bite you, your blood has no taste" Silver added.

"There have been many great Cramosi who have stop many evil dictators, kings, leaders, and even so called priest who have been feeding mortals lies."

"You've….killed priest?" Tails asked

"Calm down. Only the ones who have been demanding his followers to follow him only. If we killed a real priest, Master Zerach would have our heads. " Silver explained

"We Cramoisi can be somewhat religious...even though we kill bastards who play with human lives." Tawny stated.

"Moving on" Shadow said showing Everyone another image.

"Look, Shads" Sonic started "this is all well and good, but why do you need guardians if you've stopped so many people?"

"Over the years, the followers of those"great" leaders wanted revenge. So they did everything they could to find out what can stun us, or even kill us." Shadow continued. "They made deals with scientist, historians, and even magic users."

"Magic users have been our enemy for years. We've been able to stop them on some grounds, but then one day, the group that you know as the cobalt shroud have discovered this new element that can render us helpless even kill us" Lila added

"Right, the Nith metal" Richter said. "That stuff even messes up my Mother and Chrome."

"That's right. With it, they destroyed many of our kin, even those with guardians….." After hearing Lila, Cosmo turns away from the others . Tails comes up to hug her.

"You're mother and brothers are Cramoisi?" Silver asked

"No, nimrod then I'd be one too. And according to this mark, I am clearly a guardian" Richter said making Sliver slightly upset.

"not the smartest question, bro" Amy said as Silver looks down blushing.

"So, you need us" Sonic concluded. "You chose us because of our special talents."

"You dusk raiders are the strongest possibly our only protection and associates against the evil in this world. It's that very reason why our alliance has been going on for almost five hundred years." Lila said

"That's insane" Blaze stated

"Actually, it's very flattering" Richter whispered to her. "She's also right…"

"Unfortunately, though many of us have found guardians, there are still many of our family members dying. We just lost five of our kin this mouth"

"Yeah…." Sonic looks at Cosmo weeping on Tails' shoulder. "I heard"

Richter gets up, turns around with his arms crossed and walks around. "So, let's find these jarheads and beat all them up! We have more than enough raiders to take on these yahoos! "

"I'm with ya master!" Jayden gets up summoning his ax.

"I like your tenacity, fairy man" Tawny said. "But it's not that easy"

"What do ya mean?"

"Even if we could find the shroud, more and more members are rising, while our numbers drop" Iris said. "There are too much for even you raiders to handle. And with the magic users on their side…."

"We may as well give up." Tawny said looking down.

"Well there's got to be some way to find these guys" Sonic asked. "Have you tried interrogating?"

"And who pray tell do we interrogate?" Shadow asked Sonic. "You may not know this, hedgehog, but our kin must survive while keeping a low profile."

"One of the reasons why we use this" Lila said. "this library is hidden and away from the range of any blue shroud members." It was then everyone heard a sneeze come from behind one of the book shelves.

"The hell?" Tawny starts sniffing the air and walking over to the bookshelf. She looks behind the shelf and then grabs someone from behind it, and throws him at the others.

It was Zeke who was rubbing his back. "OW! You didn't have to…" He looks at everyone and gasped while scooting back while quivering. He then scoots while feeling a pair of legs stopping him. He slowly turns around and sees Tawny staring down at him with a glare. "GAH! Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me Don't hurt me!" he said curing up and quivering

"Hidden away from Shroud members, huh?" Jayden asked.

"He's not a shroud member" Tails said

"He's…..my student. Everyone, this is Zeke" Sonic introduced

Zeke looks up and sees Sonic. "Oh no! Mr. Sonic….I didn't know you were the leader of the secret cult! I won't tell anyone, just don't hurt me!"

"Relax, you" Tawny picks Zeke up by his shirt while glaring at him. "We won't hurt you…so long as you are not part of the shroud"

"Shroud? Is…Is that your rival cult?" Zeke asked stepping back. "I just thought I found the evil cult I heard about.

"My father picked this guy to be part of my division?" Richter asked "No wonder we are rated so low…."

"Zeke, calm down" Sonic said walking up. "This isn't a cult. This is…uhh…study group"

"Oh…really? Well that's a relief. I thought that this was a secret group out to destroy the school or something."

"Actually it's a group of vampires and guardians who … DYYYYIIIIII!" Tawny slams Richter on the head with a wooden plank.

"He's such a kidder...aren't you...you little idiot?" Tawny slimes at Zeke while looking back at Richter and glaring.

"What?!" Zeke was suddenly over taken by a purple wisp of smoke. He could see Tawny smiling at him with her fangs coming out and eyes glowing. "WHAAA!"

"Sorry, but we can't risk you giving out our secret." She opens her mouth and bites Zeke's neck. Sonic gasped as he saw Zeke shaking as the blood was leaving his body. Tawny then pulls away and licks Zeke's blood as he slowly falls on the ground.

"What…what did you do to him?!" Sonic tries to help him up, but Zeke didn't even move an inch.

"Take a look, blue boy" Tawny points at Zeke's bite mark as a glyph shows up revealing a few symbols and thunder bolts.

"Wait…" Sonic looks at his glyph of a lighting bolt and at Zeke's new glyph and back at Tawny. ''Does this mean…"

"That's right" Tawny kneels down and kisses Zeke. In response his eyes shoot open. "He's now just like you; a guardian."

"What…what happened?" Zeke said holding his head.

"You can't just randomly pick who you chose it to be?!" Silver stated

"I just did" Tawny said smug "Plus I've been waiting for my mate, longer than any of you….besides Lila and Shadow. Plus, he seems pretty weak, so maybe he being my guardian will toughen him up"

"Tawny, that was carless and dumb" Shadow stated. "You haven't seen him fight, you don't even know _if _ he fights, and there's a chance that you put your life in danger. "

"Oh…" Tawny's eyes widen in shock. In all what was happening, she didn't stop to think of the consequences of her actions. She then looks at Zeke's not-so muscular physique as he looks at her with a nervous smile. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DID I JUST DO!?"

"She just as knuckleheaded as you are Richter" Blaze stated

"Yeah she's just as Knuckleheaded as….HEY!" Lila giggled while coughing and shivering.

"Relax, Tawn" Sonic pats the blonde girl who was keeling down and rocking with her head buried in her legs. "I've seen Zeke fight. His skill is the same caliber to at least a rank B user of the wind" Sonic walks up to Zeke who was scratching his head. "Zeke old pal, it's kind of hard to explain, but you need to watch over Tawny here with your life. It's important, understand?"

Zeke looks at Tawny who gets back up and sighs at the choice she made. He then looks back at Sonic and nods. "Yes, sir!"

"See? He's got this" Sonic looks at Zeke bring out a green and white sword and swing it around, but ends up accidently tripping. "Uhhh...we'll work on that"

"Just slay me now. Turn me into crystal..." Tawny looks away streaming anime tears.

Richter sees Lila get out a yellow capsule and take out three pills, pop them in her mouth and swallow.. "Uhhh..." Lila sees Richter and turns away.

"What are you staring at?" Shadow was trying to get Richter to look away from Lila.

"Nothing...nothing at all" Richter figured she was sensitive about her condition.

"I'm sorry" Lila looks back at Richter with sympatric eyes.

"No no...it's fine" Richter smiles at Lila as she smiles back.

"Then...you won't mind...if...I..." Richter could see Lila's fangs extend.

"Well uhh I kind of...uhh...i guess you can...WHAAAA!'" Without hesitating Lila pounces on Richter and gnaws on his shoulder like a fresh picked apple. "

Zeke looks at Richter struggling with Lila on him drinking his blood. "Uhhh...Is Master Richter going to be alright?"

"Master Richter?" Tawny glares at Zeke. "Ok, if you're going to be my guardian, lesson one; we don't call fairy man master. Understand?"

"I can hear you, you know?" Richter said strained as Lila was still drinking.

"Shadow" Sonic walks up to the black hedgehog. "There are others here in the school aren't there?"

"You should know that by now, hedgehog."

"Well yeah, but like how many?" Tails asked

"At least an eighth of the school's population. That includes students, faculty and even the principal himself.

"Another two eighths are shroud members in hiding." Lila gets up from Richter while wiping her mouth. "If they find us, they will try to jump us when there is almost no one around.

"That's what happened to Amy" Sonic remembered.

"That's right. And it's up to you to make sure it doesn't happen to her again." Shadow said up to his face. "That goes for all of you. Know that if any of you fail to protect the Cramoisi you swore to protect. They will turn to crystal and you'll never see them again"

The room stood silent; the some of the mortals look down in shock, Sonic especially. Richter was just looking up while twitching, still dazed from Lila's drinking.

"Zyzann…" Comso looks down in distraught.

Tails looks at Cosmo while walking over to her again holding her shoulder and looking back at Shadow. "I'm not going to let them get her"

"This shroud is strong" Blaze gets up and walks over to Silver. "But I'll take them all on by myself if i had to"

"You can count me in!" Jayden hooks his arm around Saphron's. "I'll smash any agent that comes at you!"

"I'm not going to let them get you, honey" Rouge walks up to Shadow and winks.

"And if you think of a second that they are going to get by me, it's their funerel, and I''m going to be the one who burries the casket!" Richter limps over to Lila and hugs her shoulder.

"Thank you…" Cosmo said smiling a little

"I knew I could count on you" Silver added

"You're the best" Saphron complemented

Shadow just smiles and rubs Rouge's face.

"You are so sweet." Lila hugs back leaning on his neck

"Uhhh…do you mean that literally, or just an expression."

"Both!" Lila jumps on Richter taking another bite.

"GAHHH! No I'll die!"

Shadow looks at the two and back at everyone else. "Alright, we need to get going. The teachers will be wonder where we are.

Club

Everyone walks out of the locker and back into the hall. No one was around, which meant everyone was in class.

"Richter….." Sonic looks at his echidna friend with concern. His dark tan muzzle was now pale and his face looked sort of wrinkling. "You ok?"

"Yeah…just great…." He spoke in a raspy tone.

"I'm soo sorry…" Lila smiled while rubbing the back of her head. "Your blood….it's just so good!"

"Is he her guardian, or personal traveling buffet?" Sonic asked to himself

"Well, well, well" Sonic looks to his right and sees Nero with Knuckles. "What are all of you doing?" He was seeing his fellow DR Pirates all together with the Cramoisi.

"Uhh…"

Sonic wanted to speak. He wanted to tell Captain Nero about what was going on, but Knuckles on the other hand wasn't technically a dusk raider yet. Many of the things that go on in the Dusk Raiders was kept secret. He couldn't tell his best friend of what they were doing with the Cramoisi. It would not only jeopardize the mission, but he also felt as if Knuckles was unable to keep a secret.

"We're starting a club!" Richter blurted out. Though he was low on blood, he manages to speak.

"What?" Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow asked in unison

"Uhh…yeah! You see my cousin, and moody captain, the few of us are gathering students and other students were one person plays as the guardian, and the other one acts as the keeper. You see the keeper is the keeper of a secret, and the guardian has to make sure the keeper never gets hurt, because there is a rival group who tries to gather the secrets of the keeper."

"Really?" Knuckles tilts his head in curiosity. "Can I join?"

"Why sure!" Richter said smiling "We are now taking applica-"

"Now wait a minute" Nero interjected "I've never heard of this club. What's it called?"

"Yeah.." Sonic asked "What…was it called..again…"

"Uuuuu….mmmmm…..Cramoz….OW" Richter felt Shadow ram his elbow in his Richter's back and continues to do so every time he spoke. Crimson! AHHT! Daaask!" Richter looks at Shadow glaring at him signaling him to stop.

"That's a strange name….Crimson ahht Dask?" Knuckles said causing everyone to have a sweatdrop fall on their faces.

"Crimson at Dusk" Sonic clarified

"Oh…nice name AHHHH!" Shadow hits Richter again "I mean yes it's a very nice name. A club that meets in the hidden library…OW!" I mean the library! Library!"

"Mm-mmm…..and who would be sponsoring your little club?"

"That would be me!"

Everyone turns around and sees the science teacher Ms. Angin show up from behind everyone. "They just formed the club today, and they asked me to sponsor it. I thought it was a wonderful way to introduce the new students in the school."

Nero looks at the teacher who was giving a friendly smile, and Richter who nods in conformation.

"Sounds cool!" Knuckles said "Can I join?"

"No problem!" Richter welcomed "But you need a partner, to be your keeper"

"And! They have to be a female" Lila added

"Female? Why?" Knuckles asked

"Save all questions until you are an official member" Angin said

Nero looks at his watch and back at the group. "Well, as interesting as this sounds, I need to get to class" he turns around and walks off

"Yeah I'll go too. I might want to join. Let's talk about this later" Knuckles takes off too.

After they were gone, Sonic sighs in relief "That was close"

"Good thing Knuckles is gullible" Tails added

"And I was afraid, Nero would break us…." Sonic said

"Well, Mr. Solairte. Shall we get started?" Ms. Angin said

"What? What do you mean?"

"We need to get this club started, right? Crimson at Dusk, was it?"

"Hold on…I wasn't…"

"Wait Richter" Sonic touches his shoulder and pulls him in to whisper to him "This may be what we need in order to find the other Cramoisi, and their guardians so they won't suffer anymore tragedies."

"Yeah, but…"

"Did you see the look on Cosmo's face after losing her bro? How would you feel if that happened to Chrome, or Knuckles, being killed because they were different?"

"Mmmmm….Good point….." Richter looks back at Angin "Very well, Ms. A. You can help us"

"YAY!" she jumps for joy and hugs Richter tight. "I'll sort out the details later. You go tell Principal Zerach"

"Ok" Richter said strained. He and Tails leave the group, Ms. Angin looks at him walk away.

"Hey…Ms?" Sonic spoke to the teacher. "You seem pretty buddy-buddy with Richter. What's your deal? If you don't mind me asking"

Ms. Angin turns around and gives Sonic a simple smile. "Mr. Solairte….is very important to me" Sonic quirks his brow in confusion. Just who is this woman, and why would she want to get close to Richter. "Anyway….I must get to class, see you later, Mr. Hedgehog." She turns and walks away from the others

"I don't trust her" Shadow narrows his eyes at the woman as she walks out of sight. "Why would someone like that baboon of a echidna?"

"maybe she's one of the magic users" Lila said "Trying to get close to one of the Solairte brothers. She does have that seductive charm"

"Or Shadow's mad because she gave him an "F" for his science test" Rouge laughed

"Normally that would be the case" Shadow said "But I get a bad vibe looking at her. Let's keep an eye on her"

While the rest of the Cramoisi nod in agreement and break company, someone, with a white lab coat, was standing away from them and listening to the conversation. Then there was a light giggle that sounded dark and menacing.

Moments later, her was a conversation going on in the principal's office. Zerach was sitting at his desk, with Darcy standing next to him. Rizen was sitting in the chair across from his desk.

"I'm not following you" Rizen said "you want some of my dusk raiders to monitor the club rush? You do realize that there's a chance the authorities will be around, correct? Even with all our efforts, they still don't take friendly to people like us"

"I know, Captain. But just let me handle that. My wife can be very….persuasive" Darcy giggles a little after Zerach spoke.

"Even so, I can only have so many raiders around the school…." At that moment, the door opens up. Ms. Angin walks in with a smile on her face. She catches a glimpse of Darcy who looks at her, and Rizen as well.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked in an innocent voice. "Sorry for not knocking…"

"Oh it's quite fine, what can I do for you?" Zerach asked

"I think you'll like what your about to ear" Angin said with a smile

(TBC)

Let's stop there! Hope you enjoyed it! How will this new club work out? Find out next time! And let's hope the wait isn't too long!


End file.
